Immoralité
by Soyann
Summary: TERMINEE "Mais tu connais bien Neville... " Jamais Ginny Potter n'avait eu autant raison. "En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés…" Et jamais James Potter ne s'était autant trompé.
1. Eveil

**Disclaimer :** **Rien n'est à moi. Les phrases entre guillemets et en italique sont extraites de l'épilogue du tome 7.**

 _ **« Mais tu connais bien Neville... »**_

 **Jamais Ginny Potter n'avait eu autant raison.**

 _ **« En dehors de l'école, oui, mais en classe, c'est le professeur Londubat, tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas entrer en cours de botanique et lui transmettre des amitiés… »**_

 **Et jamais James Potter ne s'était autant trompé.**

 **Tout d'abord, cette histoire devrait être composée d'une dizaine de chapitres, cinq sont déjà écrits. A titre informatif, les trois premiers chapitres servent principalement à établir le contexte de l'histoire, ce ne sont clairement pas les plus intéressants.**

 **La publication devrait se faire à raison d' un chapitre par semaine, sans doute le jeudi, sauf empêchement. **

**J'essayerais de respecter le canon autant que possible.**

 **Je réponds à toutes les reviews, c'est même ma priorité avant la publication.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'une relation entre un élève et son enseignant n'est pas quelque chose d'anodin et que je ne le cautionne pas. Je n'écris pas sur ce sujet parce que c'est « cool » et qu'ils « pourraient faire un beau couple » comme on n'en voit souvent sur ce site (bien que j'apprécie de lire ce genre de choses). J'écris sur ce sujet car je tiens à faire réfléchir. Réfléchir au fait que l'amour peut nous faire faire des choses stupides. Pour mieux comprendre mon point de vue, je ne peux que vous inviter à lire.**

 **Malgré tout, sachez que cette histoire et son contexte me tiennent tout de même particulièrement à cœur et qu'ils sont issus d'un « délire » strictement personnel que je ne vais pas expliquer ici car j'en serais incapable.**

 **Dernière chose, je tiens à remercier KeanaB pour m'avoir donné envie de faire de cette histoire une histoire longue car à la base elle ne devait faire que trois chapitres et finalement certaines des scènes qui me tiennent le plus à cœur sont celles que j'ai ajouté. Alors si tu passes par là, merci à toi^^**

 **IMMORALITE**

 **CHAPITRE 1: Eveil**

James Sirius Potter traina des pieds alors qu'il entrait dans la salle de classe de botanique, en avance, comme à chaque premier cours de cette matière de chaque année scolaire.

—Maman te souhaite le bonjour, dit-il en prenant place à un bureau.

Son professeur de botanique, Neville Londubat, le remercia comme à chaque fois d'avoir fait passer le message.

Il y avait une chose que James détestait chez sa mère. C'était cette habitude qu'elle avait depuis sa première année à Poudlard de lui demander à chaque rentrée de vacances de transmettre ses amitiés à Neville Londubat.

Et James se détestait encore plus d'obtempérer à chaque fois, même s'il prenait ses précautions pour que les autres ne le sachent pas. Parce qu'au fond, il savait qu'il appréciait ça et ça l'agaçait profondément.

Il était fier que sa mère le lui ait demandé cette année encore, parce que son frère, Albus, était désormais à Poudlard et elle aurait très bien pu lui confier cette tâche, car Albus ne se plaignait jamais de devoir faire quoi que ce soit – James se plaisait à dire que son frère était bien trop gentil pour son propre bien.

Mais non, Ginny Potter avait confié cette tâche à James encore une fois – et il aimait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une marque de confiance, même si c'était d'une absurdité sans nom.

—Comment va Hannah ? Maman a dit qu'elle avait attrapé l'éclabouille.

Neville releva la tête des papiers qu'il triait jusque-là sur son bureau et le fixa avec un regard indéfinissable – comme s'il se demandait pourquoi diable James lui demandait ça.

—Mieux, merci, fit-il d'une voix hésitante. J'ai dû la remplacer au Chaudron Baveur pour ne pas qu'elle la transmette.

James eut un petit rire.

—J'aurais aimé voir ça.

Neville sourit en retour.

—Oh j'en suis sûr. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de monde dans cet endroit. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour m'embarrasser.

Oui, décidément James aurait adoré être là pour pouvoir se moquer de son professeur. Oh, il l'aimait bien, mais s'il avait appris une chose à propos de Neville Londubat depuis qu'il le connaissait, c'était que l'homme se mettait dans des situations très embarrassantes très facilement et que c'était souvent à mourir de rire.

Par exemple, James se rappelait parfaitement de la fois où Neville avait essayé d'apprendre à Albus, son filleul, à monter sur un balai. Personne ne lui avait rien demandé et le pauvre s'était mis dans tous ses états quand l'enfant de huit ans s'était retrouvé coincé en haut d'un arbre. Et le voir bafouiller, s'excuser… Cela resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Le Neville qu'il connaissait à Poudlard – le seul Neville qu'il connaissait désormais – était tellement passionné par la botanique qu'il émanait de lui une assurance débordante.

Mais James ne s'en plaignait pas, parce qu'il adorait les cours de botanique. Non pas qu'il aimait la botanique – ça non, il préférait de loin les Sortilèges ou les Potions – mais il était littéralement captivé par son professeur. Il parlait avec tellement de passion que même s'en rien y comprendre, James pouvait l'écouter pendant des heures entières.

Quand ses amis le lui faisaient remarquer, il se défendait toujours en arguant que le Professeur Londubat était le seul professeur de Poudlard à montrer autant d'intérêt pour sa matière. Leur hochement de tête n'avait jamais l'air convaincu, pourtant, c'était la vérité !

—James ?

L'interpellé sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur.

—Oui ?

—Tu sais comment Albus a réagi à sa répartition ? demanda Neville avec une certaine hésitation.

Malgré lui, James grimaça et il se moquait bien de l'air réprobateur qui se peignit sur le visage de son ainé.

Il ne savait pas comment son frère avait réagi, ça non, mais il s'avait comment lui, avait réagi. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante durant tout le banquet et était monté se coucher directement après. OK, il avait pris un malin plaisir à enquiquiner son frère en lui disant qu'il allait finir à Serpentard et il s'était amusé de la frayeur qu'il avait provoquée. Mais en aucun cas James n'avait pensé que cela arriverait. Alors non, il n'avait pas bien réagi. Parce que c'était son frère et qu'il l'aimait et qu'en dépit de tout ce que son père pouvait bien dire sur à quel point il serait fière si un de ses enfants allait à Serpentard, James avait peur de perdre Albus, _son_ Albus. De le perdre à cause de l'éloignement d'être à la fois si prêt et si loin. De le perdre à cause de toutes ces influences qui pèseraient sur lui, parce que son frère était d'une naïveté sans nom.

Mais plus que ça – et James se détestait de ressentir ça car il aimait son frère – il en avait assez. C'était _toujours_ Albus. Neville n'avait que ce nom à la bouche. Albus par-ci, Albus par-là. D'accord, c'était son filleul, mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait au juste de se préoccuper un peu de lui ?

Parce que depuis trois ans qu'il était à Poudlard, jamais Neville ne lui avait accordé plus d'attention qu'à un autre de ses élèves. C'était tout à son honneur, mais James ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la jalousie le gagner quand il voyait tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour attirer son attention et pour avoir de bonnes notes dans sa matière. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il obéissait gentiment à sa mère quand elle lui demandait de transmettre ses amitiés à Neville. Car c'était un moyen de communiquer comme un autre.

Parce que c'était son seul moyen de communiquer.

—Il n'avait pas l'air traumatisé, répondit-il amèrement. Au contraire, il s'amusait bien avec Scorpius Malefoy quand je l'ai vu.

Un autre point qui lui avait fait grincer des dents pendant tout le petit déjeuner. Il s'inquiétait de perdre son frère parce qu'il était à Serpentard, et lui s'amusait avec… Merlin, il ne le supporterait pas s'il perdait Albus au profit d'un Malefoy.

Un regard vers son professeur lui apprit qu'il pensait la même chose.

—Je ne pense pas qu'Harry apprécie ça.

—Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Papa n'arrête de nous bassiner sur à quel point il ne faut pas se fier aux rumeurs qui courent et aux préjugés que l'on pourrait avoir.

Neville sourit.

—C'est vrai, j'oublie parfois à quel point il a changé.

Son professeur retourna à sa paperasse et un coup d'œil à sa montre apprit à James que ses camarades de Serdaigle et de Griffondor de troisième année ne devraient plus tarder. Et même si cette conversation ne lui était pas des plus agréables, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer.

X

Le midi, James descendit dans la Grande Salle avec tous ses camarades d'une bien meilleure humeur que depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Son cours de botanique lui avait fait un bien fou et, par Merlin, il avait même pris des notes complètes ! Quelque chose qui n'arrivait plus depuis bien longtemps car en temps normal, il se plongeait complètement dans le discours de son professeur et récupérait ensuite le cours de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le petit groupe prit donc place à la table de Griffondor, totalement plongé dans un grand débat sur les sélections de Quidditch de cette année. Deux d'entre eux – dont James – ambitionnaient d'obtenir un poste de poursuiveur. Un seul poste était à pourvoir et les amis essayaient donc de déterminer lequel des deux avait le plus de chance d'être pris, sans aucune considération pour le fait que les deux concernés étaient présents, bien entendu. Pour le moment, ils semblaient tous tomber d'accord sur le fait que James n'avait aucune chance.

James s'en fichait. Au contraire, ce serait encore plus appréciable de leur montrer à quel point ils avaient tort une fois qu'il serait dans l'équipe – ce qui allait arriver, son père disait qu'il était très doué.

Non, jusque-là, tout allait vraiment très bien. Tout commença à dérailler pour de bon quelques minutes après alors que le petit groupe sortait de la Grande Salle pour aller en cours de métamorphose. Dans le hall, plus précisément.

—James ! L'interpella-t-on.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui l'avait appelé. Mais il l'avait fait quand même. Il avait contemplé son frère, Albus. Celui-ci était tout rouge et avait le souffle court, comme s'il avait couru pour le rejoindre. Il baissait les yeux pour éviter son regard.

 _Lâche._

Ce fut la seule chose qui réussit un tant soit peu à traverser son esprit.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

Albus, incertain de la marche à suivre, dans son uniforme aux couleurs de Serpentard, attendait patiemment qu'il lui réponde.

James ne ressentait aucune gêne à se tenir là, comme ça. Il fixait simplement son frère, attendant. Attendant quoi ? Il n'en savait rien. De parler ? Qu'Albus parle ?

—Tu viens, James ?

Il tourna la tête. Julius, un de ses amis de Griffondor, l'attendait devant les marches de l'escalier principal.

—Oui, j'arrive.

Sans même hésiter, sans même se retourner, il tourna le dos à son frère bien-aimé et partit sans un regard en arrière.

 _Lâche._

C'était lui, le lâche.

X

Jusque-là, James aurait pu affirmer que sa troisième année n'avait clairement pas bien commencé.

Et par la suite, il put affirmer qu'elle ne se finit clairement pas bien. Comme celles qui suivirent à vrai dire.

Parce que le pire était arrivé. Son frère – son si cher frère – l'avait abandonné pour ce Malefoy. Oh, James ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il le savait parfaitement. C'était lui qui, le premier, avait commencé à ignorer Albus. Et Albus et sa naïveté. Albus et sa tendance à la solitude qui n'avait pas pu comprendre – qui n'avait pas _voulu_ comprendre – que, peut-être, James avait pu avoir peur de le perdre, qu'il aurait pu avoir peur de ne pas réagir correctement et de tout faire foirer, comme toujours. Alors Albus était rentré en opposition avec le monde entier. Il se disputait avec tout et tout le monde, avec leur père, avec lui, avec les autres élèves. Et James avait la certitude que c'était à cause de lui, que s'il avait parlé ce jour-là, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Oh, bien sûr, ses amis n'avaient pas vu la différence. Ils n'avaient pas vu qu'il passait de plus en plus de temps dans ses pensées, parfois à broyer du noir, parfois à penser tout simplement. Ils n'avaient pas vu non plus que ses blagues qu'il affectionnait tant devenaient bien plus fréquentes comme le seul refuge qu'il possédait.

Malgré tout, tout allait bien et James vivait une vie d'adolescent vraiment normale.

Jusqu'à sa sixième où il se rendit compte que sa situation familiale pouvait être pire encore.

Car durant sa sixième année, Albus et Scorpius – son meilleur ami – avait commencé à dérailler. Ils avaient fugué juste avant la rentrée. Et alors que James était persuadé que leurs parents allaient lui passer un savon et le punir pour les années à venir, il avait découvert qu'ils s'étaient _réconciliés_. Et même qu'ils _s'estimaient._

Et ce n'était pas le pire. Non, le pire dans tout ça restait sans doute que James, lui, ne s'était pas réconciliés avec son frère. Par Merlin, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé ! Pourtant, à Noël, son père le regardait avec yeux tellement nouveaux qu'il devait forcément y avoir eu quelque chose.

Désormais, en plus d'être tenu à l'écart par son frère, James avait donc l'impression d'être tenu à l'écart par ses parents. Et c'était particulièrement agaçant.

Il passait son temps à y penser. En cours, pendant les repas, pendant son temps libre.

James fut tirer de ses pensées quand quelqu'un s'assit lourdement sur le fauteuil en face du sien, dans la Salle Commune de Griffondor.

Il dévisagea Julius, son meilleur ami, qui s'était étalé sans aucune grâce sur son siège.

Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire goguenard et finit par se pencher en avant, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

—Devines d'où je viens ? fit-il avec une excitation à peine contenue.

James sourit.

 _Au moins un qui a passé une bonne soirée._

—Je suppose que tu vas t'empresser de me le dire.

—J'étais avec Finnigan ! S'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

—Mary ?! S'étouffa James.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Julius acquiesça.

—Mais… protesta James en se penchant un peu plus pour que personne ne l'entende. Je croyais qu'elle préférait les filles ?

Julius haussa les épaules et balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main.

—Visiblement pas.

James observa un instant le visage de son ami.

—Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

—Quoi « maintenant » ?

—Tu vas sortir avec elle ? Insista James.

Deux jolies petites taches rouges gagnèrent les joues de son ami et il détourna la tête.

—Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds.

—Si tu veux mon avis, dit James en se réinstallant confortablement dans son fauteuil, ça te ferait du bien d'enfin te caser.

—Peut-être, lui accorda Julius qui avait la fâcheuse réputation de sortir avec beaucoup de filles pas beaucoup de temps - ce qui en soit était parfaitement faux, il avait juste la fâcheuse tendance de faire son numéro de charme à beaucoup de filles.

Son regard se fit soudain vague, comme s'il envisageait cette éventualité très sérieusement. Puis il releva soudainement la tête, faisant craquer sa nuque tellement fort que cela fit frissonner James.

—Et toi alors ? Tu vas enfin te décider à me dire qui est l'heureuse élue ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de James de piquer un fard.

—Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne te regardait pas... Marmonna-t-il mal à l'aise en détournant les yeux.

—Parce que ça n'arrivera jamais ! Oui j'ai compris ! Le coupa Julius avec une moue agacée. Mais on est ami, non ? Tu sais que je ne moquerais pas alors pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes à ne jamais rien me dire?

James se leva brusquement.

—Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prêt à parler de tout ça, alors n'insistes pas.

Énervé, il se dirigea donc vers l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir des garçons. Il allait monter la première marche quand son ami l'interpella.

Prenant sur lui pour garder son calme, James se retourna vers lui. Il se tenait à seulement deux pas de lui afin d'éviter que d'autres les entendent.

—Tu sais, commença Julius d'une voix hésitante, s'il s'agit d'un garçon... ça ne me dérange pas...

James fixa son ami quelques instants en se mordant la lèvre inférieure de nervosité. Puis finalement, il haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans l'escalier, laissant un Julius dépité derrière lui. Dès qu'il fut dans le dortoir des sixièmes années, il se jeta sur son lit.

Il avait menti à Julius. Enfin la vérité était plutôt qu'il lui mentait depuis longtemps maintenant. Et d'une certaine façon cela le rongeait doucement.

James n'était pas amoureux d'une personne avec qui il ne pourrait jamais être comme il le faisait croire depuis toujours à ses amis. Ceux-ci s'amusaient d'ailleurs parfois à imaginer toutes les explications possibles et inimaginables, mais ils se lassaient rapidement pour retourner à leurs propres histoires de cœur.

La vérité était que James n'était pas gay comme Julius semblait le soupçonner. A vrai dire il s'en fichait comme de ses premières bombabouses. Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas, mais le cas échéant, cela ne lui poserait aucun problème. Son père lui avait appris la tolérance et à ne pas prêter attention au regard des autres.

Non, ce qui préoccupait tant James, c'était justement qu'il _ne savait pas_.

Les histoires d'amour, la sexualité. Tout ça lui passait _littéralement_ au-dessus de la tête.

Là où ses amis parlaient filles, lui détournait le regard et songeait à autre chose.

Là où ses amis regardaient les filles avec un œil appréciateur ou dépréciateur, lui ne voyait rien, sinon une effroyable banalité - un banal morceau de chair.

C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à s'intéresser aux garçons. Pendant des semaines, James avait observé les membres de la gente masculine avec des yeux nouveaux. Et la vérité, terrible, lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il n'était clairement pas intéressé par les hommes.

Il ne comprenait pas.

S'il n'était attiré ni par les hommes, ni par les femmes, c'était qu'il y avait un problème, non ?

Au début, James avait mis ça sur le compte de l'âge. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une chose normale, peut-être que cela n'importait pas. Mais par Merlin, il allait avoir dix-sept ans maintenant ! Il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière cette excuse.

James ne se trouvait pas normal. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressentait, alors comment aurait-il pu en parler à ses amis ? C'était beaucoup plus simple de leur mentir, de leur dire qu'il vivait un amour impossible à sens unique.

Il ne s'imaginait pas que cela changerait bientôt. Que cela ne serait plus un mensonge. Parce que _ça_ allait se passer.

X

Cela se passa le troisième samedi du mois de janvier. Comme chaque samedi après-midi – sauf jour de match de Quidditch – se tenait un club de duel auquel James se rendait avec assiduité depuis sa troisième année et qui était dirigé par leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Monsieur Harvey.

C'était une activité comme une autre qui permettait à James de se changer les idées, de s'évader. Quand il pratiquait le duel, il ne pensait plus à tous ses problèmes – il n'en avait pas le temps – et ça lui faisait un bien fou, tout en lui permettant d'évacuer ses frustrations et son trop plein d'énergie.

Mais plus que ça, ce club de duel avait en plus une visée éducative, de quoi permettre à tous les participants d'améliorer leur niveau en défense.

Ce jour-là, en entrant dans la Grande Salle vêtu d'une tenue de sport purement moldue – une obligation pour participer – James ne pensait pas qu'il se passerait quelque chose de différent.

Et qu'il s'était trompé.

Il avait tout de suite vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent.

A côté du Professeur Harvey se tenait le Professeur Londubat, tous les deux vêtus à la moldue.

James s'en étonna. En général, les séances de duel ne nécessitaient qu'un seul enseignant puisqu'il n'avait qu'à passer voir les binômes qui s'exerçaient.

Mais son étonnement fut vite balayé alors qu'un sourire amusé se dessinait lentement sur ses lèvres. S'il y avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui avec les années, c'était cette jubilation qu'il tirait de voir Neville mal à l'aise. Et il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'attitude de Neville présentement. Il était pâle comme un linge et semblait prêt à décoller à la moindre occasion. En plus de ça, le fait qu'il soit habillé d'un simple jogging et d'un T-shirt cintré n'aidait clairement pas à cacher les légers tremblements qui agitaient régulièrement sa main gauche.

De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Le Neville sûr de lui qu'il connaissait tirait ça de sa passion pour la botanique. Mais aussi, parfois, de son passé durant la Deuxième Guerre des Sorciers.

Et les pièces s'emboitèrent d'elles-mêmes dans l'esprit de James avant même que le Professeur Harvey ne le dise quelques instants plus tard. Neville allait participer à la séance et surtout à un duel avec son collègue. Pour montrer ce qu'était un vrai duel.

D'où la nervosité. Tel qu'il le connaissait, James supposait que son professeur n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités. A vrai dire, James n'était pas sûr d'avoir confiance dans les capacités de Neville. Sauf si cela concernait la botanique. Ou s'il était sous pression – mais pas trop non plus.

Pendant un instant, James se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter pour son professeur. Son père lui avait un jour raconté à quel point Neville avait été brave et héroïque durant la dernière année de guerre. Il n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait été doué. Par contre, il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu son oncle Ron dire à quel point Neville avait été maladroit avec une baguette entre les mains et sur le coup, cela l'avait amusé.

James secoua la tête. Peu importait. Il verrait bien assez tôt si son professeur savait se battre en duel.

Quelques instants tard, leur professeur de défense monta sur l'estrade qui avait été mise en place pour l'occasion dans la Grande Salle, vite rejoint par Neville, et leur demanda de former un cercle autour d'eux.

—Je vous demanderais, commença-t-il, de bien faire attention au cas où un sort serait perdu, comme d'habitude. J'attends de vous que vous reteniez autant de détails que possible.

Puis, d'un commun accord, les deux professeurs s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre et se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre avec un parfait synchronisme.

Et le duel commença.

James était complètement captivé. Il n'avait jamais vu ça de sa vie et se demanda à quel point le professeur Harvey devait trouver ridicule leurs petits duels.

Les deux sorciers se mouvaient avec une facilité déconcertante et faisaient des mouvements amples que l'on pouvait parfaitement distinguer sans leurs larges robes. Il ne passait pas un instant sans qu'un sort ne soit lancé ou bloqué. C'était vraiment impressionnant.

Et dire que Neville avait eu l'air _stressé_. James en aurait presque ri.

Mais cela n'occupa son esprit que quelques secondes à peine.

En fait, James était littéralement subjugué par son professeur. Pas par Harvey, non. Par Neville. C'était comme avec la botanique, mais en différent. Parce que cette fois-ci, James voyait son corps. L'homme semblait totalement libéré de l'emprise de son cerveau et de ses nerfs fragiles.

Il se mouvait avec une grâce et une assurance tellement hors-normes venant de lui qu'on aurait pu croire à une autre personne. En fait à bien y réfléchir, James avait déjà vu son père se battre comme ça, un jour où ils avaient été attaqués sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Mais James n'avait clairement pas envie de songer à son père pour le moment, parce que ce qu'il voyait, ce n'était pas le talent de Neville pour le duel, ça non.

C'était plutôt les courbures de son corps sous ces vêtements moldus. C'était plutôt les muscles de ses bras pourtant très fins qui roulaient sous son T-shirt alors qu'il faisait divers gestes de baguettes. C'était plutôt la sorte de _sensualité_ qui se dégageait de chaque geste de son professeur et qui faisait que le cœur de James battait plus vite et que son souffle s'intensifiait.

Non, clairement, James ne comprenait pas pourquoi voir Neville en plein duel faisait se diffuser cette chaleur en lui. Ni pourquoi il le trouva beau. Ou attirant.

Car il _n'était pas_ beau et attirant.

Le corps de Neville projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce brisa l'étrangeté du moment. Ou presque. Parce que James sentit comme une vague glacée le traverser. Parce que Neville ne s'était pas relevé immédiatement. Parce qu'il _s'inquiétait_ pour son professeur. Ce qui était stupide en soit car un simple _Expelliarmus_ et un vol plané n'auraient jamais pu lui faire plus que quelques bosses et contusions.

Et pour cause, Neville se releva en se frottant le dos à peine quelques instants plus tard.

Si James laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Parce que ses pensées, ses réactions précédentes lui revinrent subitement à l'esprit avec l'effet d'une gifle.

Discrètement, il s'enfuit de la salle.

Il n'avait clairement pas l'esprit à pratiquer le duel.

X

Dans les jours qui suivirent, James ne sut pas quoi penser. Dans un premier temps seulement.

Il avait passé le week-end entier enfermé dans son dortoir à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, en dépit de la curiosité et de l'inquiétude de ses amis.

Si au début l'adolescent n'avait pu mettre un mot sur ce qu'il avait ressenti, cela s'était vite imposé à lui.

Attirance.

Plus que ça même. _Désir_.

Enfin, ce dernier ne vint que plus tard. Quand il se surprit à _se toucher_ en songeant à son professeur. Et par Merlin, que ça avait été bon ! C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, la première fois qu'il en avait eu envie, même. Et il savait que c'était à cause de Neville.

Il avait réfléchi. Il avait recommencé en songeant à d'autres personnes et cela n'avait clairement pas eu le même effet.

Alors James avait cherché à comprendre. Il avait observé son professeur aussi souvent que possible. Et il en était venu à la même conclusion. Il le trouvait attirant.

James était même tellement perdu qu'il avait envoyé un hibou à sa tante Fleur, de loin la plus sensible et celle avec qui il s'entendait le mieux. Bien sûr, James ne lui avait pas dit qu'il ressentait des _choses_ pour son _professeur_. Non, il avait été vague.

Et Fleur lui avait dit qu'il fallait toujours écouter son cœur et laisser de côté les conséquences pour n'avoir aucun regret, comme elle quand elle s'était engagé avec Bill et par extension dans la guerre.

Elle lui avait dit de foncer et qu'elle était de tout cœur avec lui.

Il savait que c'était mal, malsain, mais d'un autre côté cela le rassurait, le faisait se sentir tellement normal qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver ça mal. Oui, il était attiré par Neville Londubat, son professeur de botanique, et peut-être même qu'il l'aimait, mais il s'en fichait. Après tout, son père lui avait toujours dit que l'amour était la chose la plus importante au monde, qu'elle pouvait triompher de tout.

Alors James écouta sa tante.

Il fonça, sans réfléchir, et se retrouva un beau-jour devant les appartements de Neville.

 **Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu.**

 **En attendant, voici un extrait du chapitre suivant :**

 **«—Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.**

 **James sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir.**

— **Je ne sais pas.**

— **Pourquoi ?**

— **J'ai l'impression d'être une personne horrible, soupira le jeune Potter »**


	2. Discussion

**Disclaimer :** **Tout est à JKR.**

 **Anonyme92: Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review, il s'agit effectivement d'un pairing très rare. Je me rappelle parfaitement d'il y a quelques mois j'avait cherché une fic de ce pairing désespérément (dans les catégories française, anglaise et allemande! ) Et mis à part un OS qui n'en parlait pas vraiment, c'était le néant total ^^' J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant!**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Discussion**

Prenant une grande inspiration, James leva le poing et frappa le battant dans un geste sec, fébrile.

L'adolescent avait beau être sûr de lui, de ce qu'il voulait – il y avait réfléchi pendant plusieurs semaines – cela ne l'empêchait pas de stresser. Car il savait que Neville pouvait mal le prendre. Car il savait que Neville _allait_ mal le prendre. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement.

Et puis il y avait cette question. Ces « et si ? » qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit, inlassablement. Et s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise idée ? Et si Neville se moquait de lui ? Et s'il ne se moquait pas de lui ? Et s'il détruisait le peu de relation qu'il y avait déjà entre eux ?

James n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus que déjà la porte s'ouvrait sur son professeur de botanique. Celui-ci, surpris, haussa les sourcils.

—James ? Tu n'as pas entrainement ?

Finalement, contre tous pronostiques, James était bien rentré dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor en deuxième année, mais pas au poste de Poursuiveur comme il l'aurait souhaité, mais à celui de Batteur. Depuis septembre, un nouveau capitaine avait été choisi et celui-ci était connu dans tout le château pour être littéralement obsédé par les entrainements. Il en programmait tous les jours de sorte qu'un joueur avait déjà du abandonné son poste pour se consacrer à ses examens et les autres devaient faire preuve d'une organisation à toute épreuve.

—Pas aujourd'hui, non, dit-il d'une voix où le soulagement était palpable. Hopkins est malade, séquestré à l'infirmerie par Pomfresh.

Neville sourit d'un air nostalgique et James aurait tout donné pour le voir faire de même plus souvent car son visage avait l'air plus doux avec cet air rêveur.

—Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-il en sortant subitement de ses pensées.

James soupira, rassemblant son courage.

—Est-ce que je peux te parler ? fit l'adolescent.

Son professeur fronça les sourcils.

—Oui bien sûr.

Il s'éclipsa pour laisser son élève rentrer à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux avant de l'inviter à s'assoir.

—Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

—Non, merci, lâcha James en prenant place sur un fauteuil alors que son professeur allait se préparer un thé.

Pendant ce temps, l'adolescent en profita pour observer les lieux. C'était un endroit chaleureux, mais pas trop. Impersonnel surtout. James comprenait pourquoi. Neville ne vivait pas vraiment ici. Il vivait au Chaudron Baveur, avec Hannah, même s'il lui arrivait de rester à Poudlard, comme aujourd'hui.

A cette pensée, James sentit son cœur se serrer et il se renfrogna. _Hannah_. Il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi jusque-là. Mais son professeur était un homme marié.

 _Marié._

James voulait séduire un homme marié. Il était vraiment horrible.

Pourtant de ce qu'il savait, Neville n'avait jamais eu l'air d'aimer sa femme. Pas depuis que James était en âge de comprendre en tout cas. Il semblait éprouver de la tendresse pour elle, avoir de l'affection. Mais l'aimait-il vraiment ? Eprouvait-il de la passion ? D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, James n'avait que peu côtoyé Hannah Abbot. Généralement, son professeur se déplaçait seul. Et même s'il savait qu'elle était occupée par son travail au bar sorcier, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. N'était-ce pas ce que faisaient les gens qui s'aimaient ? Sortir ensemble ? Neville et Hannah n'avaient pas d'enfant, alors James ne voyait pas pourquoi ils resteraient ensemble s'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Peut-être que la séparation due à leur travail respectif leur suffisait.

Ou peut-être que le couple s'aimait vraiment, avec une infinie tendresse, comme son oncle Ron et Hermione. Peut-être que James cherchait juste à se trouver une excuse pour éviter de songer au fait qu'il voulait briser un couple.

—Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as l'air préoccupé.

James sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir.

—Je ne sais pas.

—Pourquoi ?

—J'ai l'impression d'être une personne horrible, soupira le jeune Potter en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns – un geste qu'il ne faisait que quand il était stressé.

Il avait décidé que l'honnêteté était la meilleure des solutions.

Neville qui s'était installé sur le fauteuil à côté du sien, se pencha et lui serra l'épaule maladroitement, dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Ce qui fut un échec, bien entendu, puisque James ne put que songer un cette large main posée sur lui et à la sensation de brulure qui se rependait agréablement en lui depuis son épaule droite.

—James, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, j'en suis sûr.

Il semblait si sûr de lui. Si seulement il savait…

—Neville ? Je peux te poser une question ? Finit par demander l'adolescent d'une voix qui était bien plus assurée qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Son professeur tourna un regard inquiet vers lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? Je sais que je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

James se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

—Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti des choses que tu n'étais pas censé ressentir ?

Neville fronça les sourcils.

—Comment ça ?

—C'est… vraiment dure à expliquer, soupira James.

—Est-ce que, fit son professeur avec une certaine hésitation, c'est comme la fois où ton père a failli tuer Drago Malefoy ?

—Papa a failli tuer Drago Malefoy ? S'exclama l'adolescent avec incrédulité.

Neville eut soudain l'air gêné.

—Il ne vous a pas raconté…

James secoua la tête avec énergie.

—Raconte ! Exigea-t-il d'une voix surexcitée – il avait toujours été friand des histoires de son père.

—James ! Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça. Si Harry ne vous a rien dit, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison… et puis imagine qu'il apprenne que c'est moi qui te l'ai dit et que ça se sache, ce serait horrible ! Très peu de gens étaient au courant. Et…

—Neville, calme-toi ! fit James en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Si tu ne veux pas me dire, je comprends, vraiment.

 _J'irais lui demandé directement,_ ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

—Alors, est-ce que c'est ce genre de pensées ? Est-ce que tu as des envies de meurtres ? Une sorte d'obsession ?

La voix de Neville le força à se reconcentrer sur lui.

—Quoi ? Non ! S'indigna-t-il. J'ai des préoccupations normales pour mon âge !

James cligna des yeux, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de dire.

—Enfin… je crois.

Neville soupira et le regarda avec inquiétude.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, James ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter…

—Est-ce que tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un que tu n'étais pas censé aimé ?

Si James n'avait pas été si préoccupé par son problème, il en aurait presque rit. Neville semblait complètement partagé entre le soulagement qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque chose de plus grave et une sorte d'indignation. En fait, son visage laissait clairement transparaître son interrogation : il se demandait pourquoi James venait parler cœur avec lui. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été très proches !

Pourtant, l'homme se força à rire, d'un rire nerveux, parce que si l'adolescent s'était adressé à lui, il devait avoir une bonne raison.

—Tu veux dire comme quand j'ai réalisé que j'aimais Luna ? Proposa Neville d'une voix qui se voulait un brin moqueuse. C'était terrible. Après qu'elle m'ait jeté – comme elle seule sait le faire bien entendu – tout n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était mieux, qu'elle était trop perchée pour moi et que ça ne servirait à rien d'espérer. C'est ce genre de sentiments que tu éprouves ?

Encore une fois, James se mordilla la lèvre.

—Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas.

—Tu ne sais pas ? répéta Neville en détournant le regard, clairement mal à l'aise.

—J'y pense depuis des semaines, avoua finalement James, ça m'obsède complètement, je ne pense qu'à ça. C'est comme si… je ne pouvais plus m'en séparer et… je ne suis pas sûr que ça me dérange parce que… malgré tout… j'aime ça. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais… Et merde !

James frappa rageusement l'accoudoir de son fauteuil alors que des larmes de frustration commençaient à lui brouiller les yeux. Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Il ne devait pas passer pour un gamin, pas aujourd'hui.

—Hey, James… fit doucement Neville en reposant sa main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant. Je suis sûr que ça va aller. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, je suis sûr que tu peux aller discuter avec elle et je pense que ça te fera du bien, peu importe sa réaction.

James renifla et secoua la tête avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de son professeur.

—Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi, Neville.

Aussitôt, James ferma les yeux. C'était dit. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la réaction de l'autre. Réaction qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas. A peine avait-il prononcé ces quelques mots que Neville avait retiré vivement sa main, comme électrocuté.

James rouvrit les yeux et le fixa, blessé.

—Tu ne m'aimes pas, affirma son professeur, maladroitement.

—Neville…

—Non.

Cette fois sa voix était plus ferme, plus assuré.

—James, tu n'as que seize ans, cela va te passer.

Le plus jeune se leva, indigné.

—Non ! Neville, je t'aime ! Vraiment.

—Tu ne m'aimes pas, James, tu es simplement perdu. Je suis ton professeur, tu ne _peux_ pas m'aimer.

—Mais…

—Tu devrais partir maintenant. Retourne dans ton dortoir, c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

James serra les poings, en colère, et contempla une dernière fois le visage de Neville. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers la tour de Griffondor, les larmes coulant définitivement sur ses joues. Une fois arrivé, l'adolescent grimpa les marches du dortoir, ignorant délibérément ses amis qui l'appelaient derrière lui.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu si fermé, si peu enclin à la conversation. Si blessant aussi. Parce qu'il avait nié. Parce que d'une certaine façon, il s'était moqué de lui, de ses sentiments.

James s'essuya les yeux rageusement et se promit qu'il lui prouverait. Un jour, il lui prouverait qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Et alors, il devrait arrêter de se moquer de lui. Et il devrait accepter.

X

 _« Fleur,_

 _J'ai écouté ton conseil. J'ai été voir cette personne. Et, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que je lui dise que je l'aime. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi exactement. Parce qu'elle sait que l'on ne devrait pas faire ça ou parce qu'elle pense que je ne suis qu'un gamin ignorant et naïf qui change d'avis comme de robes ?_

 _En tout cas, c'était blessant, parce que je lui ai dit que cela fait des semaines que je pense à elle._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'abandonner. Je veux lui montrer à quel point elle a tort et que je vaux le coup._

 _Que me conseilles-tu ?_

 _A bientôt,_

 _James._

 _PS : Peux-tu dire à Victoire que le prof de Potions à appuyer mon projet, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait ? Franchement, ses débuts en tant que Langue-de-Plomb lui sont montés à la tête… »_

James termina sa lettre et posa sa plume sur ses draps, peu regardant des traces d'encre qu'il laissa, avant de sauter précipitamment du lit et de sortir le plus silencieusement possible du dortoir. Il n'était que sept heures et il ne comptait pas réveiller ses camarades pour que ceux-ci puissent lui poser des questions.

Cette nuit-là, James n'avait que peu dormi, trop occupé à ruminer ses sombres pensées pour ça. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il ne pouvait clairement pas demander de l'aide à ses amis, ceux-ci voudraient absolument connaître tous les détails et l'adolescent n'était pas prêt à les leur donner – si tant est qu'il puisse l'être un jour. Alors que sa tante Fleur… elle ne posait jamais de question. Depuis qu'il était petit et sans qu'il ne s'expliquer pourquoi, James lui racontait tous ses problèmes et à chaque fois, elle lui prêtait l'attention qu'il lui fallait et lui donnait les conseils qu'il lui fallait – même si souvent, ils lui apportaient plus de problèmes que de solutions.

—James ! L'interpella quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la Salle Commune alors qu'il y déboulait.

—Pas maintenant Lily ! J'ai un truc à faire ! S'exclama-t-il en passant le tableau de la Grosse Dame sans se retourner.

—Mais…

James n'entendit pas la suite comme le portrait se refermait derrière lui. Il se rendit à la volière et s'empressa de donner sa lettre à un hibou de l'école. De là, il gagna alors la Grande Salle où il commença à petit-déjeuner en silence faute d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Il soupira quand une fille rousse se glissa devant lui.

—Maman dit que ça ne se fait pas d'ignorer les filles, se plaignit Lily, sa petite sœur de douze ans.

—Maman n'est pas là pour le voir, alors où est le problème ?

—Moi je suis là !

James la détailla de haut en bas.

—J'ai pas peur de toi… morveuse.

Comme il s'y attendait, la deuxième année se leva brusquement, les joues rouges de colère, prête à partir. James avait eu de longues années d'entraiment pour apprendre à faire déguerpir sa sœur quand elle l'enquiquinait.

—Je le dirais à Papa ! Menaça-t-elle en levant le menton d'un air hautain qu'elle tenait de Merlin seul savait qui.

—Mais oui…

Il avait aussi l'habitude de ses menaces dans le vent.

Lily commença à partir avant de se raviser au dernier moment.

—Au fait, je voulais juste te dire que les parents ont envoyé une lettre. Maman a été choisie pour suivre la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un enthousiasme qui diminua rapidement. Enfin, du coup, elle devra s'absenter pendant les vacances d'été. On ne la verra pas beaucoup.

Bien que James soit content pour sa mère qui était journaliste pour la rubrique sportive de la _Gazette_ et qu'il soit déçu de ne pouvoir la voir aux prochaines vacances alors qu'il ne la voyait déjà que trop peu, il ne put empêcher un sourire narquois de déformer ses lèvres.

—J'oubliais… La petite fille à sa maman…

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Lily pour s'éloigner en déclamant à quel point il était un idiot et se diriger d'un pas raide vers la table des Serpentards pour rejoindre Albus.

Quand il vit le sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son frère, James sentit son cœur se serrer. Il aimait beaucoup sa sœur, même s'il prenait un malin plaisir à l'énerver, mais son entrée à Poudlard et ses bonnes relations avec Albus lui avait fait ressentir un sentiment à son égard qu'il ne pensait pas connaître un jour : la jalousie. L'adolescent savait que c'était puéril et absolument ridicule car c'était de sa faute à lui s'il ne parlait plus à son frère, mais c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son professeur de botanique, assis à la table des professeurs, et son estomac sembla faire des roulés boulés sur lui-même, lui coupant tout appétit.

 _Réprobation. Appréhension. Déception._

Voilà ce qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de Neville. Ce si gentil et compréhensif Neville.

Et pourtant, James n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Il se disait que peut-être qu'il aurait pu s'y prendre différemment. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu être plus persuasif et qu'il avait vraiment renvoyé l'image d'un gamin perdu.

Repoussant son assiette et refusant de se confronter au regard de Neville si tôt après leur petite conversation, James se leva et retourna dans son dortoir pour récupérer ses affaires de cours. Au moment de repartir cependant, il hésita. Son premier cours de la journée était botanique et l'adolescent ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à le revoir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire un choix.

C'était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il n'irait pas en botanique et peu importait que ses amis l'aient vu remonter dans la tour de Griffondor alors qu'ils descendaient manger et se posent encore plus de questions, il était certain que ça irait très bien à Neville aussi car s'il l'avait foutu dehors la veille, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

S'affalant sur son lit, James tira de son sac de cours le livre de potions avancées que lui avait conseillé son enseignant et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Quelques jours auparavant, James avait fait part à leur professeur de potion de son désir d'étudier les potions après Poudlard et plus précisément de faire de la recherche et celui-ci l'avait encouragé car il avait toujours été brillant dans cette matière en lui donnant toute une liste de livres à lire pour sa culture personnelle. Et même s'il ne comprenait pas toujours l'utilisation de tel ou tel ingrédient, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça très intéressant.

—James ?

L'adolescent releva la tête et ne fut qu'à peine surpris de voir Julius sur le pas de la porte. Quand il avisa que son camarade l'avait remarqué, il ne se fit pas prier pour s'installer à côté de lui sur son lit.

—Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là en botanique ?

—Pas envie, grogna James.

Comme d'habitude, son meilleur ami attaquait directement le sujet qui fâchait.

—Tu sais, poursuivit Julius, c'était très bizarre. Londubat a fait comme si tu n'étais pas absent. Pourtant… C'est Londubat, quoi. Il déteste qu'on sèche les cours.

James lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

—Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne suis pas dans sa tête.

Pourtant, James comprenait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son professeur. Il ne voulait pas le voir. La veille, l'adolescent l'avait grandement embarrassé et même s'il lui en voulait, il le comprenait. Merlin, il était son élève, n'importe qui le prendrait mal ! Peut-être même qu'il le dégoutait…

—La Terre appelle James, je répète, la Terre appelle James, s'amusa Julius en passant sa main à plusieurs reprises devant les yeux de son ami.

—Excuse-moi, soupira James, bien qu'il n'ait absolument pas compris la référence de son ami Né-Moldu.

—Pas grave, assura l'autre en balayant l'air d'un geste de la main. Par contre, poursuivit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, si on n'est pas parti dans trente secondes on sera en retard en Arithmancie et Vector ne fera qu'une bouchée de nous.

Cette fois-ci, cela fut suffisant pour James qui se leva, attrapa son sac et se précipita hors du dortoir, un Julius hilare juste derrière lui.

X

 _« Jaimie,_

James soupira, il avait absolument horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi et il n'y avait que sa famille et ses amis pour le faire. Parfois pour l'énerver, parfois par obstination aveugle.

 _Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir été de bons conseils, cette méthode marchait pourtant très bien quand j'ai voulu me rapprocher de Bill. Certes, la situation n'est pas la même, mais j'avais espoir que cela fonctionne._

 _Mais ne te laisse pas abattre, tu es quelqu'un de très courageux et de très bon et la plupart des filles vont tout donner pour avoir quelqu'un comme toi un jour._

Si seulement c'était ce qu'il voulait…

 _Maintenant, je ne peux que te conseiller de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle pour qu'elle se rende compte de son erreur._

 _Victoire te fait savoir tout un tas de choses que je n'ai pas besoin de préciser ici, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Fleur Weasley. »_

James s'avachit sur la table de Griffondor. Oui, ça pouvait être une bonne idée. Compliquée, mais bonne…

 **Ce chapitre est un peu particulier, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on attaque les choses sérieuses ^^**

 **Un extrait du prochain chapitre pour la route :**

 **«Avec maintes précautions, il approcha doucement sa main et réussit même à le caresser. C'était… étrangement doux et agréable. Oui, clairement, en ce moment même, James pouvait réussir à comprendre le plaisir que certains pouvaient ressentir à faire ce genre de choses. »**

 **Un extrait supplémentaire ou un OS au choix sera offert à la personne qui réussira à trouver le contexte de cet extrait si personne il y a^^**


	3. Mise au point

**Disclamer :** **Tout est à JKR**

 **Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus court de l'histoire, je m'en excuse. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira^^**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Mise au point**

Le vendredi suivant, James, comme tous ses camarades, se rendit en cours de botanique. Il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – pas ignorer Neville indéfiniment. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin que ses notes dans cette matière deviennent plus mauvaises qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà – Merlin seul savait à quel point cela devrait plutôt être l'inverse compte tenue de ses projets.

Il prit place derrière la rangée de plantes qu'ils allaient étudier ce jour-là, un spécimen particulièrement hideux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une souche d'arbre. Vraiment, James se demandait ce que cette chose pouvait avoir d'utile.

Mais le jeune Potter ne s'intéressa pas bien longtemps à cette plante. Non, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose de bien plus intéressant. Neville le fixait sans aucune retenu, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage. Comme s'il s'étonnait de le voir là. Comme s'il appréhendait de la voir là.

Finalement, le professeur détourna le regard et se frotta les mains tout en se raclant la gorge.

—Bonjour à tous. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier les plantes offensives.

Une vague de protestations monta parmi les rangs.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas, d'autres ont survécu avant vous. Je vous demanderais juste de bien mettre les gants en peau de dragon qui se trouvent sur votre paillasse avant chaque séance car il serait malheureux de vous faire mordre par quelque chose de vénéneux, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville eut un rire face à sa plaisanterie qui n'en était pas une. Rire qui devint vite un petit gloussement nerveux qu'il s'empressa de réprimer en voyant l'air choqué de ses élèves.

—Mais aujourd'hui, nous étudions simplement un Snargalouf, rien d'extraordinaire, bien que j'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir un chez moi, termina-t-il d'une voix rêveuse.

A ces mots, la classe entière le regarda avec incompréhension. Comment pouvait-on vouloir d'une telle chose ?

Quand une élève de Serpentard se mit soudainement à crier en s'éloignant subitement de la « souche d'arbre », James s'interrogea une bonne fois pour toute sur le bien-fondé de ces cours.

—Humm… Oui… fit Neville d'un air embarrassé. Peut-être aurais-je dû commencer par dire qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'approcher de ces merveilles. Ce sont des plantes carnivores qui ont la fâcheuse tendance de vouloir mordre à la moindre occasion.

Cette même élève qui avait failli se faire mordre leva la main.

—Pourquoi, dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on doit étudier ces _trucs_ _immondes ?_

—Voyons, Miss Flint ! S'indigna Neville – et il avait vraiment l'air offensé par sa remarque. Vous savez, Pomona Chourave, le professeur de botanique quand j'étais à Poudlard, a utilisé des gousses de Snargalouf durant la Grande Bataille ainsi que tout un tas d'autres plantes que nous allons voir cette année qui ont été d'une grande utilité et qui ont fait des dégâts remarquables !

Et sur ces mots, le professeur leur donna tout un tas de consignes à réaliser avant la fin de l'heure s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir de travail supplémentaire.

James se mit au travail, comme tous les autres, avec réticence.

Il mit autant de bonne volonté qu'il le pouvait à s'occuper de ce vulgaire bout de bois.

Avec maintes précautions, il approcha doucement sa main et réussit même à le caresser. C'était… étrangement doux et agréable. Oui, clairement, en ce moment même, James pouvait réussir à comprendre le plaisir que certains pouvaient ressentir à faire ce genre de choses.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que le Snargalouf essaie de le manger. Par Merlin, il dut même abandonner à la plante l'un de ses gants qui s'était coincé dans les épines présentes sur les longs tentacules de la souche. Des tentacules que James n'avait absolument pas vus avant qu'elles se déploient, bien entendu.

Pendant une seconde, il se demanda brièvement si leur professeur voulait les tuer.

—Essayez de cueillir des gousses, leur conseilla Neville d'une voix fascinée. Leur réaction, si vous y arrivez, est étonnante.

James abandonna toute idée de continuer. Avoir failli se faire mordre une fois lui avait amplement suffit. Par contre, un coup d'œil à son voisin lui indiqua qu'enlever les gousses de la plante faisait disparaitre les tentacules.

 _Il aurait pas pu le dire avant ?_ S'agaça l'adolescent.

X

—Professeur, je peux vous parler un instant ? l'interpella James à la fin de leur de cours.

Bien qu'avec réticence, Neville acquiesça après l'avoir observé un instant.

Avec soulagement – car il avait craint de se heurter à un mur – James se rapprocha du bureau de son professeur pour que personne ne puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

—Je… je suis désolé, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard.

—C'était déplacé, effectivement, admit Neville d'un ton beaucoup moins sec que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Mais je suis content que tu sois revenu à la raison.

James retint une grimace. Tout compte fait, son ton était plutôt normal.

—Non, chuchota-t-il en se rapprochant encore plus du bureau car il restait quelques élèves, je ne suis pas désolé de ce que je ressens. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir annoncé comme ça, c'était stupide. J'aurais dû faire preuve de plus de tact et de retenu. Je suis aussi désolé d'avoir séché ton cours, mardi. C'était puéril. Et injustifié.

Alors qu'il faisait son petit discours, James avait entendu Neville soupirer en se rendant compte qu'il s'était mépris sur les intentions de son élève.

—Tu as bien fait, au contraire, finit par dire son professeur en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi à me comporter comme j'aurais dû.

—Du coup, continua James, un brin surpris que Neville l'encourage à sécher les cours, je voulais te dire que…

Neville leva les mains devant lui en secouant la tête pour le faire taire.

—Pas maintenant, James, dit-il en jetant un regard aux troisièmes années qui entraient dans la serre. Reviens me voir après les cours, dans mon bureau.

X

Prenant son courage à deux mains, James donna deux coups secs sur le battant de bois et n'attendit pas de réponse avant de pénétrer dans le bureau de Neville Londubat – non, il avait bien trop attendu toute la journée pour ça. L'homme faisait les cent pas derrière son bureau et semblait affreusement nerveux, comme s'il attendait avec réticence son arrivée – ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, devait être le cas. Tout à ses réflexions, le professeur ne vit pas immédiatement que James était rentré, de sorte qu'il sursauta comiquement en avisant sa présence.

—Tu es déjà là, commença malgré tout calmement Neville. Bien. Bien…

Il eut un instant de silence avant de prendre place derrière son bureau en le priant de s'assoir.

—Ecoutes, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça l'autre jour et je te demande de m'excuser.

James hocha la tête, même s'il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

—Je me rends compte qu'au lieu de te demander de partir comme je l'ai fait, j'aurai du avoir une sérieuse discussion avec toi.

Il écarta les bras au-dessus de son bureau.

—Nous allons donc l'avoir aujourd'hui.

 _Bien,_ pensa James, _les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer._

—Neville, attaqua directement l'adolescent car il voulait dire ce qu'il avait à dire et plus que tout, il voulait être écouté. J'étais sérieux. Je suis sérieux à propos de ça. Ce n'est pas une lubie ou je ne sais quoi encore. Ce n'est pas une passade non plus, j'y ai trop réfléchi pour ça.

Il s'était forcé à affronter le regard de Neville et il avait remarqué avec désappointement à quel point son visage s'était fermé, comme résolu à affronter ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter.

—James, commença l'enseignant – et Merlin que sa voix était lasse, – tu dois comprendre que je suis ton professeur et même si on se connait depuis longtemps, ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un à ta portée. Je dirais même que c'est l'inverse. Bon sang, James, je pourrais être ton père !

Plus il parlait et plus Neville bafouillait. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour que James voit à quel point tout ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Celui-ci soupira.

—Je m'en fiche, assura-t-il.

—Eh bien, tu ne devrais pas, contra l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

—C'est le cas, tu devras bien faire avec.

—James, tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu me mets ?

James soupira et se tritura nerveusement les mains en détournant le regard.

—Ecoutes… Je ne te demande pas de répondre à mes sentiments ou quoi que soit d'autre qui pourrait te mettre dans une situation embarrassante. Je te demande juste d'accepter que je puisse en avoir et… et que je puisse avoir le comportement qui va avec.

Longtemps, Neville le dévisagea, si bien que l'adolescent devint plus nerveux encore. Allait-il le rejeter une bonne fois pour toute ? Au moins, il n'avait pas l'air de le dégouter comme il l'avait craint – quoi que quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait être son père… Non, il aimait mieux ne pas y penser.

—James, tu dois comprendre que jamais il ne se passera quoi que ce soit entre nous.

L'adolescent soupira. Bien sûr qu'au fond de lui il le savait ou en tout cas, il savait que c'était mal, que c'était parmi ce lot de choses parfois stupides que la moralité abhorrait.

Et pourtant, quand il repensait à tout ce que son père lui disait, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Comment quelque chose d'aussi pur que l'amour pouvait être mal ?

Le jeune Potter savait que ça faisait de lui quelqu'un d'extrêmement niais, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un aussi beau sentiment que l'amour ne pouvait être condamné avant même d'avoir commencé à s'épanouir.

Alors oui, James était niais, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se laisser une chance, de tout tenter pour connaître le grand amour.

—Neville, tu dois comprendre que je t'aime et que je n'abandonnerais pas avant d'avoir la certitude que c'est sans espoir. Et je suis quelqu'un de très optimiste.

Neville eut un soupir résigné.

—Soit. Fais comme il te chante. Mais je veux que tu conserves une attitude… normale.

James sourit doucement.

—Bien sûr.

L'adolescent partit peu de temps après – car l'un comme l'autre savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de rajouter quelque chose pour défendre leur point de vue - et alla rejoindre son équipe pour l'entraiment. Hopkins allait le tuer pour son retard, mais c'était sans importance car la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Neville s'était déroulée aussi bien qu'il aurait pu l'espérer.

Finalement, son professeur n'était pas si borné et maintenant, il pouvait se consacrer à son objectif principal : passer du temps avec Neville et le convaincre qu'il était digne d'intérêt. Car s'il ne pouvait pas, malgré tout, lui ravir son cœur, il voulait au moins n'avoir aucun regret et être aussi proche de lui que possible.

X

Depuis sa petite entrevue avec Neville, James passait à réfléchir à un moyen d'attirer son attention et de passer plus de temps à ses côtés pour apprendre à le connaître, le convaincre qu'il en valait la peine. En vain, bien sûr. Parce que si l'adolescent pouvait se permettre de rester, parfois, à la fin d'une heure de cours et de lui poser une question ou déblatérer des nouvelles quelconques sur sa famille, ça ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'excuse, parce qu'un élève normal n'allait pas passer du temps avec un professeur par plaisir, fusse-t-il un ami de la famille.

James y pensait tellement que depuis ce jour-là, il avait déjà failli tomber deux fois de son balai lors de ses entrainements de Quidditch et il n'avait pas vu un cognard qu'il aurait dû renvoyer et qui lui avait valu une fracture du bras. Par la suite, James n'avait que peu écouté Hopkins lui rabâcher pendant une demi-heure à quel point il faisait n'importe quoi et qu'il allait devoir se ressaisir s'il ne voulait pas être viré de l'équipe – et pourtant _tout le monde_ savait à quel point James Potter tenait à son poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch !

Non, les seuls moments où James était un tant soit peu attentif, c'était durant les cours de botanique. Et encore, « attentif » était un bien grand mot car il se concentrait bien plus sur Neville que sur le cours en lui-même – quoi que se faire mordre pour de bon par un Snargalouf le mois dernier lui ait bien servi de leçon… Depuis, il était attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de Neville, mais il gardait _en permanence_ un œil sur les plantes devant lui.

Ce que James ne s'imaginait vraiment pas, c'était que ce soit son professeur de potion qui lui donnerait la solution au milieu du mois d'avril en lui demandant de rester à la fin de l'heure.

D'abord inquiet, l'adolescent avait eu peur que son enseignant lui dise que, finalement, il ne pouvait pas être capable de devenir Maitre des Potions. Malgré ça, James s'était forcé à se calmer et à se concentrer sur le brassage de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant qu'il avait, une fois n'est pas coutume, moyennement réussi. Cela n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa nervosité car il n'avait cure que les autres élèves l'aient complètement loupée, lui voulait que ce soit parfait.

Ce fut donc avec les mains moites que James resta près du bureau de son professeur après avoir déposé sa fiole de potions et qu'il attendit longuement que l'enseignant en ait fini avec les autres.

—Monsieur Potter, commença celui-ci une fois le dernier élève sorti, j'ai bien analysé votre travail et votre dossier scolaire et je pense avoir trouvé ce qui vous porte parfois préjudice dans l'étude des potions. Vous avez quelques soucis avec l'utilisation des ingrédients. Oh ! Bien sûr, rien qui ne vous empêcherait de faire une bonne potion, mais pas une potion excellente. Et cela ne pourra qu'être un obstacle pour ce que vous voulez faire.

James fronça les sourcils. Ainsi donc il avait raison d'être inquiet ? Il n'était pas assez bon ?

—Du coup, poursuivit l'enseignant, totalement ignorant de sa préoccupation immédiate, je me suis permis de consulter les professeurs Gobe-Planche et Londubat et tous deux ont finalement accepté de vous donner des cours particuliers.

L'enseignant le regarda un long moment dans les yeux avant de continuer, tout en continuant de le fixer, comme pour s'assurer d'avoir son entière attention.

—Je ne vous cache pas qu'il a été difficile de les convaincre et qu'il s'agit d'un véritable honneur qui vous est fait là. J'attends donc de vous le plus grand sérieux et plus d'attention dans ces matières que vous n'en montrez dernièrement.

Le professeur marqua une pause.

—Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

Cela sonna tellement comme une menace que James en frissonna.

—Oui, Monsieur, s'empressa-t-il d'acquiescer.

L'homme hocha la tête et eut l'air satisfait puisqu'il le mit dehors sans ménagement, comme il en avait l'habitude, après lui avoir fait savoir qu'il lui donnerait prochainement un nouvel emploi du temps.

Quand James regagna la Salle Commune de Griffondor, il se laissa glisser sur un fauteuil et raconta rapidement à ses amis sa discussion avec le professeur de potion. Alors que ceux-ci s'exclamaient sur l'injustice de la situation et sur sa malchance d'avoir encore plus de travail et d'heures de cours, le jeune Potter, lui, réalisa pleinement toute l'implication de ces cours particuliers. Certes, il allait avoir plus travail et il allait passer son temps à étudier et à courir dans tout le château, mais lui ne voyait que le côté positif de la chose.

Il allait pouvoir voir Neville souvent ! Et avec une excuse ! Ce serait le moment de discuter, d'apprendre à le connaître, de comprendre sa passion autrement qu'à travers les cours de botanique. Non, vraiment, c'était une bonne idée.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **Du coup, voici le prochain :**

 **«Très vite, les semaines s'écoulèrent et James ne vivait que dans l'attente de la suivante. Tout ce temps passé seul avec Neville, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.**

 **Si James avait longtemps côtoyé l'homme durant son enfance, ce n'était pas pareil. Petit, il jouait avec les autres enfants pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Car le seul enfant à qui Neville accordait de l'attention, c'était Albus. Encore et toujours Albus. »**


	4. Cours Particuliers

**Disclamer :** **Tout est à JKR**

 **Je tiens à dire que c'est le chapitre qui m'a été le plus difficile à écrire car il se rapproche le plus des clichés que l'on peut retrouver dans n'importe quelle histoire, alors j'espère sincèrement que cela va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : Cours particuliers**

Quelques jours plus tard, James déchanta rapidement alors qu'il contemplait d'un air effaré son nouvel emploi du temps. On était samedi matin et le jeune homme était tranquillement installé dans la Grande Salle quand son professeur de potion était venu le voir pour lui remettre son planning avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

Non, définitivement, cet homme était sadique. « Quelques cours » était un euphémisme à n'en point douter. Le lundi, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi, James enchainerait après son entraiment de Quidditch quotidien deux heures de cours particuliers. Deux de potions, un de botanique et un autre de soin aux créatures magiques.

Le jeune homme avait beau y avoir pensé, encore et encore, il ne voyait pas _pourquoi_ il avait besoin d'aide dans ces deux dernières matières. Par Merlin il voulait faire des potions ! Comment savoir s'occuper d'animaux ou de plantes pouvait bien l'aider ? James avait vraiment hâte d'y être, juste pour satisfaire cette curiosité.

Une question restait par contre présente dans son esprit : comment allait-il réussir à faire la montagne de travail que tous les professeurs leur donnaient alors qu'il peinait déjà à les finir ?

James s'affala un peu plus sur la table en soupirant et plongea sa tête dans son bol de chocolat chaud alors que Julius lui arrachait son nouvel emploi du temps des mains.

—Paix à ton âme, vieux.

X

Le mardi qui suivit, à vingt heures, James se présenta devant le bureau de Neville pour son premier cours particuliers de botanique.

Celui-ci l'accueillit comme si de rien était et lui demanda de s'approcher d'une table où reposait diverses plantes plus étranges les unes que les autres.

Son professeur commença alors à lui présenter les différentes plantes qu'ils allaient étudier chaque mardi.

—Le professeur Danaglu m'a dit que vous avez étudié la Goutte du Mort Vivant la semaine dernière, c'est bien ça.

James grogna son assentiment. Il n'avait clairement pas aimé cette séance.

—Je peux t'aider pour améliorer cette potion, si tu veux.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer un gloussement.

—Je croyais que tu étais une catastrophe en potions ? S'amusa-t-il innocemment.

Neville balaya la remarque de la main, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

—Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais la connaissance des ingrédients à utiliser et leur maîtrise peut parfois être bien plus importante que la rigueur de la réalisation.

Il ricana brièvement.

—Si seulement je l'avais su, ç'aurait été une chose en moins que l'on aurait pu me reprocher.

Sur ces mots, il lui désigna un petit arbuste feuillu sur lequel James reconnut des fèves soporifiques. Il les maudit intérieurement. Ces choses étaient des vraies plaies, sautant dans tous les sens, trop petites, trop dures, d'une forme tout ce qu'il y avait de moins pratique.

Et ce fut Neville qu'il maudit alors qu'il lui demandait – lui ordonnait – d'en extraire le jus sans lui donner plus d'indications.

James se mit au travail avec application, tout de même, et jura sans aucune retenu quand les fèves glissaient sous son couteau.

Il y passa bien dix minutes, sans qu'aucun autre son ne traverse la pièce. Le plus jeune avait envie de dire quelque chose pour détourner son esprit de sa tâche, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

Finalement, cela lui vint assez facilement, telle une évidence.

—J'ai été étonné que tu acceptes de me donner des cours particuliers, fit doucement James, presque timidement, tout en essayant de percer une fève avec son couteau pour ne pas avoir à le regarder.

Neville sourit avec indulgence.

—Je reste ton professeur, déclara-t-il. Peu importe que je ne sois pas d'accord avec toi, je ferai toujours passer l'intérêt de mes élèves avant mon confort personnel.

James le dévisagea, à la fois touché et blessé. A ses yeux, il était toujours comme n'importe quel élève…

—Même si, reprit soudainement son professeur d'une voix douce, je pense que j'aurai accepté même sans ça.

James ne put retenir un ricanement.

—Par conscience morale ?

—Non, James, le corrigea son ainé avec indulgence. Simplement parce que c'est toi et que tu mérites qu'on t'accorde du temps.

L'adolescent se sentit touché comme jamais auparavant. Une douce chaleur s'insinua à l'intérieur de lui.

A tel point qu'il fixa Neville d'un air indéchiffrable. Une mauvaise idée car son couteau dérapa et il s'entailla l'index. James poussa une petite exclamation de douleur et porta son doigt à ses lèvres dans un réflexe enfantin.

Ce pendant, cette part mesquine de lui qui lui avait déjà ravi son frère lui demanda où ces bonnes attentions étaient passées ces dernières années puisque lui avait eu l'impression d'être plus qu'invisible dans l'ombre d'Albus.

L'adolescent resta là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce que Neville lui mette un mouchoir devant les yeux.

Revenant à la réalité, James le remercia et pressa le tissu contre l'entaille.

Neville sourit doucement.

—Je pense que nous allons arrêter le massacre.

Il désigna les fèves.

—Vois-tu, c'est un grand défaut des livres de potions. Ils ne savent pas comment s'y prendre. Ils sont trop classiques.

Le professeur récupéra son couteau et, du plat de la lame, écrasa la fève que James avait désespérément essayé d'ouvrir. Immédiatement, plus de liquide que l'adolescent n'en avait jamais vu sortir de ces choses s'en échappa.

Un immense sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Neville.

—Tu vois ? Un jeu d'enfant.

 _Oui,_ songea James, _tu ressembles à un enfant avec ce sourire…_

X

Très vite, les semaines s'écoulèrent et James ne vivait que dans l'attente de la suivante. Tout ce temps passé seul avec Neville, c'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer. C'était plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Si James avait longtemps côtoyé l'homme durant son enfance, ce n'était pas pareil. Petit, il jouait avec les autres enfants pendant que les adultes discutaient entre eux et il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Car le seul enfant à qui Neville accordait de l'attention, c'était Albus. Encore et toujours Albus.

L'adolescent se rappelait parfaitement des dernières vacances. Alors que lui avait été coincé entre Teddy et Victoire durant toute la journée, Albus lui avait été placé d'office près de Neville, comme d'habitude. James ne comprenait pas. Lui n'avait jamais été associé à Ron ou Hermione plus que nécessaire. Non, eux avaient trop collé son père pour cela. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

James était persuadé que c'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'entendait si bien avec Fleur Weasley. Car si la guerre l'avait fait remonter dans l'estime de toute la famille, elle restait une française, elle restait une sorcière trop parfaite, trop étrange, qui partait bien trop souvent visiter ses proches en France. Elle restait à l'écart. Comme James.

Il se rappelait très bien, quand il était petit et qu'avait lieu un repas de famille. Il jouait avec Victoire et Teddy et Fleur venait s'occuper d'eux, naturellement, pour effacer cette sensation de ne pas être totalement acceptée parmi les Weasley.

Puis, plus grand, il avait continué de jouer avec Fleur. A la bataille explosive, aux bavboules. Parce qu'il était trop petit pour certains et trop grand pour d'autres.

A ses yeux, Fleur occupait le rôle que Ron et Hermione aurait dû jouer. Même si c'était malgré elle.

C'était pour ça que James avait envie de partager avec elle ce qu'il se passait actuellement avec Neville. Mais il avait peur, terriblement peur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire ? Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul pour de bon.

Passée cette angoisse, une autre prenait le pas. Allait-elle le dire à ses parents ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne ferait pas ça, se rassurait-il à chaque fois. Pourtant, c'était une mère elle aussi et James savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas de ça pour aucun de ses enfants.

L'adolescent avait pourtant tellement envie de partager tout son bonheur, tout ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il apprenait, avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était d'ailleurs même plus de l'envie. Il en avait _besoin_ sinon il allait finir par exploser.

James ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Neville derrière ses paupières. Ce visage si souriant qu'il arborait chaque mardi soir quand il lui montrait une chose qu'il trouvait particulièrement remarquable. Ce sourire qui le faisait paraitre bien plus jeune qu'il ne l'était. Qui faisait briller ses yeux marron d'un éclat similaire à celui qui animait ceux de sa mère quand elle parlait Quidditch. Qui donnait à James l'impression de respirer vraiment, d'émerger la tête de l'eau après de longues minutes d'apnée. Qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite et qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser.

Non, il devait parler de tout ça, et bien plus encore, à quelqu'un avant de faire une bêtise et de tout foutre en l'air.

X

« _Fleur !_

 _J'ai réussi ! J'ai enfin réussi à passer plus de temps avec lui._

 _Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux. J'apprends à le connaître plus que jamais. En plus, il m'aide à m'améliorer en potions, alors c'est encore mieux._

 _Je voulais juste t'en informer car sans toi, je pense que je n'aurais jamais eu le cran d'aller lui parler. Et puis... j'avais sans doute besoin d'en parler un peu..._

 _A bientôt,_

 _James. »_

X

Au début du mois de mai, James déboula dans le bureau de son professeur de botanique, en trombe, sans même prendre la peine de frapper. Il fit d'ailleurs sursauter une jeune Poufsouffle de première année qui se trouvait déjà dans la pièce et qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Neville, pour sa part, haussa simplement les sourcils en sa direction, surpris par l'entrain de l'adolescent.

—Vous pouvez y aller, Miss, mais faites attention à l'avenir, dit-il pourtant à la fille avec un air sévère.

Malgré lui, James ne put s'empêcher de pouffer bêtement. Ce ton guindé et cette attitude de réprimande ne lui allait tellement pas.

La Poufsouffle n'y fit pourtant pas attention et sortie sans demander son reste. Et alors Neville eut tout le loisir de le fusiller du regard.

—Tu sais que tu gâches toute ma crédibilité ? fit-il finalement avec un léger sourire pointant aux coins des lèvres.

James, lui, sourit franchement.

—Parce que tu étais crédible peut-être ?

—Elle avait l'air de le penser en tout cas, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il s'appuya lourdement sur son bureau en soupirant.

—Franchement il faut qu'on m'explique ce que les enfants de nos jours trouvent d'attirant dans le fait de mettre leur doigts dans la bouche des mandragores.

James rit devant l'air à la fois exaspéré et amusé de son professeur.

—Heureusement que ce ne sont que des mandragores, sourit-il. Imagine ce que cela donnerait avec des Snargaloufs et autres joyeusetés que tu nous fais étudier !

Neville fit mine d'être horrifié.

—Merlin non ! S'exclama-t-il en contenant mal un rire. Ce serait un carnage !

Après quelques instants, Neville retrouve son sérieux.

—Au fait, qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si important pour que tu défonces presque ma porte ?

Aussitôt, James se rappela la raison de sa venue et redevint totalement extatique. Neville aurait juré que l'adolescent se retenait de sautiller sur place à la façon dont il se mordillait les lèvres en se tortillant nerveusement les mains.

—James, tout va bien ? S'enquerra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, légèrement inquiet car ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de l'adolescent de se comporter de la sorte.

Neville n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet qu'une véritable boule de nerf se jeta sur lui.

James, bien entendu.

A vrai dire, le professeur n'eut pas non plus le temps de s'en rendre pleinement compte ou de réagir que le plus jeune s'était déjà reculé.

Toute son excitation semblait être retombée et cette fois-ci, il semblait plus gêné qu'autre chose. Quoi que "mortifié" aurait peut-être été plus approprié.

—Désolé, fit-il après s'être raclé la gorge. C'est juste que le prof de potion m'a félicité pour avoir réussi un Philtre de Mort Vivante absolument parfait… et je sais que je n'aurais jamais réussi sans tes conseils et ceux des autres profs… mais comme tu es le seul avec qui ça n'aurait pas paru bizarre… et puis…

—James, l'arrêta Neville en agitant un peu les mains car il était un peu mal à l'aise malgré lui, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas grave.

Sur ces mots, le professeur voulut regagner tranquillement la protection de son bureau mais, peu attentif, se cogna violemment contre le coin du meuble.

X

 _« James,_

 _Retrouve-moi chez Madame Pieddodu ce samedi à 15h._

 _Fleur »_

X

James replia la lettre de sa tante avec un air perplexe inscrit sur le visage. Il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Ou ne voulait pas comprendre.

Cela faisait deux semaines que le jeune homme avait envoyé une lettre à Fleur et il avait attendu avec impatience sa réponse dans les quelques jours qui avaient suivi, pour finir par la redouter quand il lui devint clair qu'il y avait sans doute un problème pour qu'elle ne lui réponde pas rapidement comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Alors il avait essayé de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu lui écrire. En vain.

Ce jour-là James avait été bien trop excité pour faire attention à ce qu'il avait bien pu inscrire sur son parchemin. Et c'était bien le fond du problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu dire à Fleur qui l'avait poussée à l'ignorer ?

X

James se dandina sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Son regard errait sur sa tasse de chocolat chaud, sur le parquet usé, sur les autres clients du salon de Madame Pieddodu. Tout plutôt que d'affronter le regard si perçant de Fleur Weasley.

La raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter son invitation, qui n'en était pas vraiment une, le dépassait quelque peu. Il aurait pu fuir, faire la sourde oreille, prétexter une excuse quelconque. Mais non, il avait eu besoin de venir. C'était plus fort que lui. Il fallait qu'il parle. Et il fallait qu'il comprenne ce qui n'allait pas avec Fleur – il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'éloigner d'elle également.

Quand la française s'éclaircit finalement la gorge, James n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les yeux vers elle et de l'observer pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

Comme d'habitude, Fleur était belle. Et comme d'habitude, James trouvait ça étrange et remarquable à la fois car tout chez elle criait qu'elle s'approchait de la cinquantaine et pourtant elle devait sans doute avoir autant de succès que durant ses jeunes années. Un jour, l'adolescent avait entendu dire qu'elle était en partie Vélane, mais il n'en avait pas cru un seul mot. Les Vélanes étaient bien trop rares pour qu'il puisse en côtoyer.

—Tu as donc dit être intéressé par quelqu'un, c'est ça ? Commença sa tante.

James soupira discrètement en saisissant sa tasse. Il se doutait bien qu'elle irait droit au but.

—C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant.

—Un garçon, c'est ça ? Continua-t-elle en le regardant fixement, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

James s'étrangla subitement et fut pris d'une quinte de toux.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale tout en jetant des regards effarés à Fleur.

—Oh je t'en prie, fit-elle avec un sourire clairement amusé, ne joue pas à l'effarouché avec moi ! Tu n'avais qu'à faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu écris.

—Oui, bon… marmonna James en s'empourprant, mal à l'aise.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil, pour vérifier sa réaction. Car si elle était au courant à cause de sa lettre, ce devait être ça qui l'avait dérangé au point qu'elle ne lui réponde pas, non ?

A sa grande surprise, Fleur avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus bienveillant.

—Tu comptais me le dire un jour tout de même ? S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de prendre un air outré.

—Aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas déjà été au courant.

Et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai. Il devait en parler.

Il vit qu'elle avait l'air particulièrement vexé de ne pas avoir été mise au courant plus tôt. Sans doute le pourquoi elle n'avait pas jugé bon de le recontacter plus tôt.

—Tes parents savent ?

James la regarda comme si elle était folle.

—Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

—Il faudra bien le leur dire un jour. Quand tu leur présenteras un beau garçon, par exemple, ajouta-t-elle en croquant dans un biscuit.

Fleur avait l'air aussi excité qu'une adolescente connaissant pour la première fois les joies de l'amour et James trouvait ça sidérant.

—Ce n'est pas drôle ! Protesta-t-il.

—Non, bien sûr que non, acquiesça-t-elle en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

Elle croisa les mains au-dessus de la table et se pencha vers lui avec des airs de conspiratrice.

—Tu es conscient que Molly ne s'en remettra jamais ? dit Fleur avec un grand sourire. Alors un conseil : fais attention à la façon dont elle va l'apprendre. Même si la perspective de voir ma belle-mère contrariée est attrayante, je ne te souhaite en aucun cas de subir ses récriminations. Nous savons tous les deux très bien à quel point elle peut être insupportable. Tu te rappelles quand elle a appris pour toi et Albus ? Eh bien, c'était bien pire quand j'ai commencé à fréquenter Bill. Et crois-moi : ce sera bien pire quand elle l'apprendra.

James laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Malgré leur nombre, sa grand-mère avait un sens de la famille assez particulier, ne supportant pas les dissensions, ni l'absence de progéniture. Cela l'avait poussée, bien avant qu'il soit né – et bien après – à rejeter quelque peu Fleur, de peur qu'elle entraine son si cher fils loin de l'Angleterre.

—Maintenant dis-moi, est-ce que je le connais ?

James se rembrunit. Vraiment, cette conversation n'allait pas être drôle.

—Crois-moi, Fleur, tu ne veux pas savoir. Ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

Tout pour essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, tout pour essayer de la dissuader, de _le_ dissuader, même s'il en avait plus que besoin. Même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes.

Sa tante balaya ses propos d'un geste de la main, qui pouvait paraitre grossier chez quelqu'un de son âge.

—On verra ça. Alors ? Je le connais ?

James soupira.

—On peut dire ça, oui, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

—Oh ! fit-elle en se redressant. C'est un ami de Victoire ? Ou de Dominique ? Ou ce très charmant Julius avec qui tu es souvent ?

—Tu trouves Julius charmant ? La stoppa-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

—Bien sûr, il l'est.

—Non, il est tout sauf charmant.

Fleur le fixa un moment, comme pour le défier de la contredire.

—Non, fit finalement James, résigné à aller jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est aucun d'eux. C'est… beaucoup plus compliqué que ça.

—Compliqué ? Mais comment veux-tu que ce soit compliqué ? S'indigna sa tante qui devait, sans aucun doute, voir les choses un peu trop en rose. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es entiché d'un gamin ? Cet ami de ton frère, par exemple, qui vient d'une famille de Mangemorts. Scorpius, c'est ça ?

James soupira une nouvelle fois.

—Non, ce n'est pas Scorpius. Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple si ça avait été le cas.

Instantanément, Fleur tendit la main et sera la sienne avec une affection profonde qui le prit au dépourvu. Devant son regard d'incompréhension, elle lui sourit avec indulgence.

—Si tu en viens à penser ça, c'est que cela doit vraiment être dur pour toi, s'expliqua-t-elle.

Et pour cause, elle avait raison. Scorpius Malefoy était une des raisons qui faisaient que James ne parlait plus à son frère. Alors s'il venait à envisager que _lui_ était préférable…

Finalement, James ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de la pression de devoir tout dissimuler, de la puissance de ses sentiments ou bien de cette main si réconfortante qui serrait la sienne, mais il parla, longuement, calmement, il raconta tout à Fleur dans les moindres détails. Comment c'était arrivé, comment il lui avait demandé conseil, comment leur rapports avaient évolué.

Et Fleur l'écouta, patiemment, sans le juger, un pli soucieux se formant sur son front au fil de ses paroles.

Et cela faisait un bien fou.

X

Quand James rejoignit ses amis aux _Trois-Balais_ , ceux-ci le regardèrent avec scepticisme.

—Tu va finir par nous avouer que tu avais rendez-vous avec une fille ? Plaisanta Will, un Griffondor de son année.

James s'assit avec eux sans relever la remarque pour ce qu'elle était.

—C'était le cas, répondit-il à la place. J'ai vu ma tante Fleur.

—Alors explique-nous pourquoi tu avais l'air de partir à l'échafaud tout à l'heure alors que maintenant tu sembles être sur un petit nuage.

L'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait – pouvait – pas parler de ça avec ses amis.

—Et vous, cette journée ? Lança-t-il, plus pour détourner l'attention que par réel intérêt.

—Eh bien figure-toi qu'en allant faire un tour dans le magasin de ton oncle…

Mais James décrocha rapidement, son regard vite attiré par quelque chose de mille fois plus intéressant.

Quelques tables plus loin, Hagrid, le professeur Flitwick et Neville sirotaient tranquillement une bièreaubeurre et semblaient plongés dans leur conversation.

James se perdit à admirer le visage serein et détendu de son professeur de botanique. Il semblait tellement bien, tellement naturel dans cette situation. Un peu comme le Neville qu'il voyait enfant, lors de repas de famille.

Et ce fut là qu'il réalisa. L'homme n'était jamais vraiment lui-même en sa présence. Comme s'il se contrôlait pour ne pas faire d'erreurs, comme s'il craignait les conséquences de ses actes.

Et c'était de sa faute. S'il ne lui avait rien dit, Neville n'aurait sans doute jamais eu besoin de se contrôler en permanence en sa présence. Il ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis en lui disant tout, il n'avait pensé qu'à lui à ce moment-là, dans un élan d'égoïsme qu'il ne parvenait tout de même pas à regretter – tout pourrait, après tout, être totalement différent.

James comprenait mieux à présent ce que Fleur lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle n'avait pas commenté ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Elle avait été surprise, certes, mais elle s'était contentée d'acquiescer et de serrer un peu plus sa main. Avant de lui dire d'être prudent.

Sur le coup, l'adolescent n'avait pas vu ce qu'elle voulait dire car bien sûr qu'il n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits son amour pour un professeur ou encore lui sauter dessus à la fin d'un cours. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que tout cela puisse avoir des conséquences pour Neville. Que peut-être l'homme aurait préféré ne jamais être au courant et qu'il lui rendait la vie plus difficile.

—James, tu nous écoutes ?

James revint brutalement à la réalité et offrit un sourire contrit à ses amis avant de leur consacrer sa pleine attention.

X

James se sentait mal. Très mal.

Son instinct lui disait que rien ne serait plus pareil.

Et en un sens il avait raison.

Après tout, il suivait présentement son dernier cours particulier de l'année, les examens commençant la semaine suivante. Cela impliquait donc qu'il n'allait pas voir Neville durant deux mois et donc qu'il ne le verrait plus tous les mardis où il pourrait avoir l'occasion de mieux le connaître.

Mais quelque chose en lui, de plus profond, lui soufflait que ce n'était pas seulement ça, que c'était plus compliqué. Beaucoup plus compliqué. Comme si les choses allaient vraiment changer.

Ridicule.

—James ?

Le surnommé sursauta et se tourna vers son professeur.

—Désolé, dit-il avant de se reconcentrer sur l'étude d'un essai de botanique qu'ils étudiaient ce jour-là.

—Je crois que nous allons nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Neville. Je comprends parfaitement que tu ais la tête à autre chose, avec les examens qui sont pour bientôt… tu n'as pas forcément envie de faire du hors-programme.

—Non ! S'exclama James en se redressant. Enfin, je veux dire… ce n'est pas le problème, poursuivit-il plus calmement. En fait, je me disais juste que nos cours allaient vraiment me manquer.

Neville soupira.

—James… je t'ai déjà dit que…

Celui-ci eut un mouvement d'humeur.

—Oui, je sais ce que tu m'as déjà dit. C'est juste… je me suis habitué à te voir, je vais m'ennuyer. Je n'aurais rien à faire ! Se justifia-t-il en levant les deux mains, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse imparable.

—C'est vrai que ton emploi du temps est bien chargé.

James se retint de le dévisager en haussant les sourcils.

Est-ce qu'il rêvait où Neville avait vraiment ignoré la partie le concernant dans ce qu'il avait dit ?

—Sinon, tu n'aurais un conseil ou deux à me donner pour les examens ? le questionna-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

Neville sourit.

—Non, encore une fois, je ne te dirais pas ce que votre professeur de Défense à prévu.

James haussa les épaules, résigné.

—J'aurai essayé.

Neville haussa les sourcils moqueurs.

A vrai dire, depuis quelques semaines l'adolescent le questionnait assez fréquemment, sans réel espoir, sur le programme des examens de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Leur professeur, bien qu'adoré de tous, avait la particularité d'avoir une imagination sans limite et souvent très particulière si bien que chaque année, les élèves se retrouvaient dans des situations plus étranges les unes que les autres. Parfois même terrifiante.

James avait encore des frissons quand il repensait à son examen de deuxième année où s'était retrouvé littéralement enfermé avec des lutins de Cornouaille à maîtriser.

Heureusement, ce n'était pas à lui de se charger des examens importants comme les BUSES ou les ASPICS.

—Tu ferais bien d'y aller.

La voix de Neville tira encore une fois l'adolescent de ses pensées et il dut se résoudre à obéir et rassembla ses affaires.

Il ne pourrait même pas profiter pleinement de ce dernier cours. Quel gâchis…

La main posée sur la poignée de la porte, le jeune homme se retourna vers son professeur.

—Est-ce que je te reverrais ?

Sa voix sonnait avec bien trop d'espoir.

—Dans la Grande Salle et à l'anniversaire de ton père sans doute.

James soupira.

Comme quoi il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu^^**

 **L'extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **«James commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.**

 **Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père apprendre ce qui le préoccupait.**

 **Il ne voulait pas qu'en plus de tout le reste, Neville se retrouve dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de ses parents.**

 **Mais plus que tout, une chose le turlupinait : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son père, d'habitude si inattentif, remarque quelque chose ? »**


	5. The Reckless and the Brave Partie 1

**Disclamer :** **Tout est à JKR**

 **Il est un peu tôt, mais demain... Demain ç'aurait été un peu compliqué sans doute.**

 **A la base, ce chapitre devait s'appeler « vacances » puis finalement, j'ai réécouté cette chanson de All Time Low et je me suis dit « mon Dieu, c'est tellement ça ! » et voilà. Maintenant je vous laisse chercher qui est qui^^ (bon, c'est un peu partagé avec le prochain chapitre mais bon)**

 **Eliie Evans:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^ Ces quelques dernières phrases m'avaient laissée un peu mitigée, j'avais même hésité à supprimer le passage alors je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que ce sera le cas pour la suite**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 5 : The Reckless and The Brave (L'imprudent et le brave)**

 **Partie 1 : Le Brave**

James Potter était tranquillement installé dans le jardin du Square Grimmaurd, la maison familiale, sous un arbre. Il contemplait les nuages très souvent depuis quelques temps.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencé et James mourrait littéralement d'ennui. Il avait déjà fait tous ses devoirs – ce qui avait été très rapide compte tenu de la charge qui l'accablait durant les cours – et maintenant il n'avait plus rien à faire.

La partie raisonnable lui disait que c'était parce qu'il était habitué à Poudlard à toujours avoir quelque chose à faire. Mais l'autre, plus vicieuse, lui soufflait que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Neville.

Et que c'était vrai !

James passait tellement de temps à penser à lui qu'il ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit de jouer au Quidditch parce qu'il n'en avait pas _envie_.

Et pourtant, toute personne le connaissant un minimum savait qu'il passait ses journées à jouer au Quidditch quand il le pouvait.

Mais là, James préférait penser à son professeur, aux liens qui s'étaient créés, à cette complicité qui avait lieu depuis que les cours particuliers avaient commencé. L'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes ces choses qu'il avait apprises sur l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le fascinaient tellement.

Cette manie qu'il avait de se frotter la nuque quand il réfléchissait, ce regard qui pétillait quand il parlait d'une plante particulièrement rare, ce trémolo qui rendait sa voix particulièrement aigue quand il était mal à l'aise.

Et tant d'autres choses.

D'une certaine façon, James était heureux de le connaître et d'avoir un peu plus de considération de sa part.

Pourtant, une partie de lui en était d'autant plus blessée. Celle qui, possessive, l'aimait de tout son corps. Il trouvait cruel d'être à la fois si proche et si loin.

Oh, bien sûr, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire. C'était lui qui s'était fourré dans cette situation et il trouvait ça mieux que rien car cela lui permettait d'espérer.

C'était juste frustrant de voir que tout pouvait s'arrêter du jour au lendemain.

Frustrant de constater que l'année d'après, quand il quitterait Poudlard, tout s'arrêterait _vraiment_.

James se mit à faire pianoter ses doigts dans l'herbe.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose.

Mais bien évidemment, comme depuis le début des vacances, sa tête se vidait à cette constatation.

Cet été, il était coincé chez lui et à la rentrée, Neville s'attendrait à ce qu'il l'ait oublié et protesterait à grand coup d'éthique.

Non, il fallait agir maintenant.

 _Et pour faire quoi ?_ Lui susurra une voix amère dans sa tête. _Te jeter sur lui ? Continuer ton petit jeu ridicule de « faisons connaissance pour que je puisse essayer de te séduire » ?_

James s'empressa de la chasser.

Depuis que ses hormones s'étaient enfin réveillées quelques mois auparavant, elles faisaient des leurs de plus en plus souvent. D'autant plus qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui tout le temps.

Comme là, alors qu'il songeait à Neville, il lui arrivait de sentir une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Et dans ces moments-là, il avait envie de se toucher – à défaut de pouvoir _le_ toucher.

Et il le faisait le soir, honteux, une fois seul dans son lit.

Ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, c'était que cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et James était littéralement terrifié à l'idée que sa famille le découvre.

—James ? Demanda une voix hésitante, un peu cassée.

L'interpellé sursauta à l'entente de son prénom. Il n'avait entendu personne approcher.

Mais plus que tout, il resta interdit devait l'identité de la personne qui l'avait dérangé dans ses pensées. Abasourdi serait même un peu plus approprié.

Qu'est-ce qu'Albus pouvait bien faire ici ?

On était en plein milieu de l'après-midi, donc aucun moyen qu'il soit venu l'avertir d'un repas et puis de toute façon, c'était Lily qui se chargeait de ça en général.

L'air hésitant de son frère l'interpella plus que le reste. On aurait dit qu'il voulait _parler._ Ridicule. Les deux jeunes Potter étaient devenus maîtres dans l'art de s'ignorer sans mettre qui que ce soit mal à l'aise. Alors aucun d'eux n'irait consciemment parler à l'autre.

James en revint donc à sa première interrogation : _Qu'est-ce qu'Albus foutait là ?_

—Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit-il finalement, sur ses gardes, mais tout de même légèrement inquiet.

Après tout, il ne pouvait pas vouloir lui dire quelque chose de plaisant à entendre, non ?

Albus s'installa à côté de lui en haussant les épaules.

—Je n'ai plus le droit de venir parler à mon frère ?

James ricana.

—Comme si on se comportait comme des frères.

—A qui la faute ? Lui reprocha le plus jeune en lui collant un regard mauvais.

Cette fois ce fut au tour de James de hausser les épaules.

—Je n'ai jamais voulu ça, continua Albus, le regard dans le vide. Etre réparti à Serpentard, devenir ami avec Scorpius, me disputer avec toi. Ce sont juste des choses qui arrivent.

—Moi non plus, avoua James d'une voix sèche.

Le silence s'étira lentement entre eux, aucun n'osant réellement regarder l'autre.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils parlaient réellement à cœur ouvert – si tant est qu'on puisse réellement le faire enfant – et James n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il trouvait ça apaisant ou perturbant. Il ne parlait plus à son frère depuis tellement longtemps qu'il s'était habitué à cette situation. Trop pour être soulagé par le changement – si changement il y avait.

—Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as évité ? Rejeté ?

Rancœur.

Amertume.

Son frère avait l'air tellement blessé que James ne put empêcher son cœur de se serrer. Ce n'était pas nouveau pourtant.

—Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Albus fut pris d'un irrépressible fou rire. Incontestablement nerveux. Pourtant cela sonnait tellement clair à ses oreilles, tellement naturel.

Tellement bon.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, James se joignit à son frère.

Et ils rirent, jusqu'à en perdre haleine, alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela soit le cas.

Pendant quelques instants, c'était comme quand ils étaient encore petits, comme avant qu'ils ne rentrent à Poudlard et qu'ils soient contaminés par toutes ces histoires de grands.

Puis finalement, ils se calmèrent et retombèrent dans le silence.

Ce fut Albus qui le brisa, une nouvelle fois.

—Regardes, fit-il en tendant un bras vers la maison.

James laissa échapper un nouveau rire.

—Maman doit se demander si on s'est pris un coup sur la tête.

—Ou si on prépare quelque chose.

De là où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement voir Ginny Weasley les observer à travers une fenêtre, les yeux plissés pour mieux voir.

—Comment vas-tu, James ?

Albus leva une main pour l'interrompre.

—Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

—Après tout, monsieur n'a pas joué au Quidditch depuis une éternité.

James le frappa au bras, mais se reperdit vite dans ses pensées.

—Tu as raison, fit-il au bout d'un moment. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aller… bien.

Albus tourna la tête vers lui.

—Tu peux m'en parler, tu sais.

—Pour que tu t'en serves contre moi ? Comme le Serpentard que tu es ?

—Tu sais très bien que je ne ferais pas ça, lui reprocha Albus en fronçant les sourcils.

James soupira. Il était trop injuste avec son frère.

—Très bien… Disons que… je ne suis pas très doué pour choisir… les personnes à qui je m'attache…

Albus eut un sourire en coin.

—Oh, alors monsieur est amoureux ?

James le bouscula un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était bon d'avoir un frère, finalement.

—Ce n'est pas drôle.

—Tu es tellement crédible !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

—Qui ? Finit par demander Albus.

—La mauvaise personne.

Albus le dévisagea un long moment.

—Tu ne vas rien me dire.

C'était plus une constatation qu'une question.

—Non, répondit-il pourtant. Je préfère éviter que ça se sache.

Albus haussa les épaules et se releva prestement.

—Une partie de Quidditch ? lui proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

James l'attrapa.

X

James releva paresseusement la tête du livre qu'il lisait alors que son père rentrait discrètement dans sa chambre. Son air inquiet le poussa à se redresser complètement et à s'assoir.

—Est-ce que ça va ? Tu ne devais pas aller au Terrier ?

—Je suis revenu il y a une demi-heure, répondit Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

—Il s'est passé un truc grave ?

James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Son père s'inquiétait tellement peu que quand s'était le cas, ce devait nécessairement être grave.

Il se rappelait très bien de la dernière fois où Harry était venu le voir avec cette tête-là. C'était deux ans auparavant, quand il avait dû leur annoncer que leur grand-père, Arthur Weasley, avait eu un tragique accident en trafiquant un appareil moldu.

—Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! S'empressa de le rassurer son père, un peu maladroitement.

Harry passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

—En fait… Je m'inquiète un peu pour toi.

Cette fois, James se redressa complètement.

—Pourquoi ? Tout va bien !

—Je… Depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle plus… que tu intériorise tout.

James détourna le regard. Parce que son père avait raison, parce que dernièrement, il ne parlait plus avec lui. Parce qu'il avait peur de se tromper, de dire quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas.

Alors la fuite était plus facile.

Parfois il se demandait vraiment qui de lui ou Albus était le Serpentard.

James redressa la tête quand son père posa une main sur sa cuisse.

—Ecoute James, je ne veux pas t'embêter plus que ça, mais… Je veux que tu saches que tu peux compter sur moi… Tu peux tout me dire, si tu as des ennuis ou autre… Tu le sais James.

James hocha la tête et son père sortit en vitesse de sa chambre.

Il l'avait rarement vu aussi mal à l'aise. Et si habituellement, il s'en serait amusé, il n'en trouva pas la force ce jour-là.

Parce que si son père était venu lui sortir son discours du parfait père attentif, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait. Parce qu'il savait quelque chose. Ou qu'il s'en doutait.

James commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser son père apprendre ce qui le préoccupait.

Il ne voulait pas qu'en plus de tout le reste, Neville se retrouve dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis de ses parents.

Mais plus que tout, une chose le turlupinait : qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son père, d'habitude si inattentif, remarque quelque chose ?

X

Dans les appartements qu'il possédait à Poudlard, Neville Londubat rangeait ses affaires avec une infinie lenteur. Il voulait repousser l'échéance autant que possible, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus le faire bien longtemps.

Des coups frappés à la porte le firent se retourner. Il invita le visiteur à entrer. La directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, rentra dans la pièce sans refermer la porte. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui pressa affectueusement l'avant-bras.

—Neville, mon garçon, je vois bien que vous ne voulez pas partir, mais il va bien falloir. Vous devez retrouver votre femme.

Neville acquiesça, peu convaincu. Il en avait conscience. Beaucoup trop, même.

—L'école va fermer ses portes dans une heure, les elfes ont pour consigne de placer les barrières et de commencer à lancer les sortilèges immédiatement.

Une nouvelle fois, Neville acquiesça. Il allait vraiment devoir partir.

Chaque été, Poudlard fermait peu avant la fin du mois de juillet pour que les elfes de maison puissent renouveler et renforcer les sortilèges sur le château. C'était une tradition qui persistait depuis l'ouverture de l'école et qui portait ses fruits puisque Poudlard était considéré comme le lieu le plus sûr d'Angleterre.

—Merci, Minerva. J'allais y aller de toute façon.

Sur ses mots, il prit son sac posé sur le lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

—Ne gâchez pas votre vie, Neville, l'arrêta la vieille femme d'une voix bienveillante, concernée. Elle est bien trop courte pour ne pas en profiter, pour se complaire dans des chimères.

Il ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle n'attendait pas de réponse.

Neville sortit du château et franchit les grilles avant de transplaner. Il réapparut dans une ruelle du Chemin de Traverse, et non au Chaudron Baveur comme il aurait dû le faire. Le professeur n'avait pas le courage de rentrer immédiatement. Il voulait gagner du temps autant que possible.

Il remonta donc l'artère principale aussi lentement que possible et ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux propos de son ancien professeur.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Minerva lui tenait un discours pareil. Cela arrivait souvent ces derniers temps, quoi que de façon plus déguisée habituellement.

Neville savait pourquoi ce jour-là en particulier. Parce qu'il ne restait jamais aussi longtemps à Poudlard, parce que personne ne restait aussi longtemps. Parce qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui depuis la rentrée de septembre.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui.

Neville avait peur de rentrer chez lui, de retrouver sa femme, de ne pas savoir comment se comporter avec elle.

Il n'aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour mais il avait peur de sa femme, de Hannah, de sa Hannah à qui il disait tout quelques années plus tôt.

Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait pas comment tout ça était arrivé. Deux ou trois ans auparavant, si on lui avait dit qu'il ne voudrait plus rentrer chez lui, Neville aurait ri au nez de l'inopportun.

La vérité, c'était que Neville ne s'épanouissait plus auprès de Hanna. Il l'aimait, oui, il avait de la tendresse. Mais cette passion qui avait été présente à leur début en permanence, puis en petites touches plus tard, avait fini par s'évanouir, ne laissant que la fadeur du quotidien.

La vérité, c'était que Neville ne désirait plus sa femme, qu'elle ne lui manquait plus quand il allait à Poudlard et qu'il avait peur de lui dire, d'affronter son regard plein d'amour et de il avait encore plus peur de faire semblant.

Alors il s'était terré à Poudlard et allait maintenant devoir affronter les conséquences de ses actes. Et à n'en pas douter, Hannah allait être furieuse. Il allait être très difficile pour lui s'expliquer, de se faire pardonner, de donner le change.

Mais en avait-il seulement envie ?

Au fond de lui, il savait que s'il n'avait pas été obligé de quitter Poudlard cet été, il y serait resté sans trop de remords.

Neville ne put pousser plus loin ses interrogations que déjà, il arrivait devant le Chaudron Baveur. Inspirant profondément, il grimpa l'escalier accolé au bâtiment et déverrouilla la porte de l'appartement qu'il occupait avec Hannah, au-dessus du bar.

Quand il la referma derrière lui, il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un objet le frôla son visage avant de se fracasser contre le battant en bois.

—Comment oses-tu, Neville Londubat ?!

Neville observa sa femme. Elle était tout simplement outrée, les joues rouges de colère.

—Ecoute, Hannah…

—Ah non ! Le coupa-t-elle. Ne t'avise de me sortir une excuse du type « je suis désolé, je n'avais le temps » !

—C'est le cas, assura-t-il pourtant d'une voix neutre.

Comme pour canaliser sa colère, Hannah agrippa le premier dossier de chaise à portée de mains et ses phalanges blanchirent.

—Oui, bien sûr. Cette année, comme par hasard, tu t'es rendu compte que tu n'avais plus le temps ni de rentrer, ni de m'envoyer un pauvre hibou…

Elle ricana brièvement. Le son jura atrocement aux oreilles de Neville qui vit avec horreur ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

—C'est ça que tu me dis, Neville ? Par Merlin, est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte d'à quel point tu es ridicule ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines maintenant que tu es en vacances, comment diable pourrais-tu ne pas avoir de temps ?

Neville resta silencieux, sans répondre. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne réponse.

Il se rendait pleinement compte que son couple vivait ses derniers instants et il s'en voulut qu'il s'agisse d'une dispute.

Hannah secoua la tête devant son mutisme.

—Tu vois ? Tu n'es même pas capable de te défendre…

Elle soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains.

—Où est-ce qu'on va, Neville ? Demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête et cette fois des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans aucune retenue. Tu peux me le dire ?

—Je ne sais pas, Hannah. Je ne sais pas.

Neville fut surpris de voir à quel point sa voix était rauque.

Elle renifla bruyamment.

—Il ne sert à rien de persister, Neville. On n'arriva à rien à part souffrir.

Doucement, presqu'à contrecœur, Hannah se leva et ouvrit un tiroir du grand buffet qui se trouvait dans leur salle à manger. Elle en sortit quelques feuilles du papier qu'elle posa devant lui d'une main tremblante.

—Les papiers du divorce. Je les ai fait faire le mois dernier. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ton temps pour les…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir, Neville attrapa une plume et signa le contrat. Il fit mine de ne pas voir l'air légèrement déçu de sa femme – ou ex-femme dorénavant.

—Je suis désolé, Hannah.

—Ça n'a aucune importance, renifla-t-elle. Maintenant pars, je ne veux plus te revoir, pas avant un moment en tout cas.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fit venir plusieurs sacs jusqu'à eux.

Quand Neville franchit la porte, ses baguages dans les poches, le visage de marbre parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir, il s'en voulut de se sentir plus léger.

X

Comment ses pas l'avaient-il mené aux Trois-Balais ?

C'était une question intéressante. Vraiment très intéressante.

Et à laquelle il n'avait aucune réponse.

Sa raison lui criait qu'à cette heure-ci, il devrait plutôt être en train de chercher un endroit où dormir. Car si Neville devait reconnaître un inconvénient majeur du monde magique, c'était qu'il était plus que difficile de trouver un toit à louer.

En fait, mise à part le Chaudron Baveur, il n'existait guère plus que des lieux luxueux bien au-dessus de ses moyens.

Et malgré tout ça, Neville était là, aux Trois-Balais, devant un verre de whiskey-pur-feu – alors même qu'il détestait ça.

Le soulagement d'être libéré passé, Neville se rendait enfin compte que c'était fini et qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de marche arrière possible. Que jamais plus il ne pourrait serrer sa Hannah dans ses bras, qu'il avait perdu sa femme et qu'il ne pourrait même pas conserver son amie.

Et c'était stupide, un gâchis total. Cinq ans de mariage jetés aux orties sans même y regarder à deux fois…

C'était surtout de sa faute. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

De lassitude, Neville avala son verre d'une traite et demanda à une serveuse de lui en resservir un. Il se surprit même à laisser son regard s'égarer sur la jeune femme et fut déçu de constater qu'elle n'était pas à son goût. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme… La dernière fois remontait aux vacances d'été précédentes, avec Hannah.

Et ç'avait été fade, désespérément fade. Pourtant, en cet instant, Neville aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la caresser une nouvelle fois. Il avait conscience d'à quel point ses pensées étaient paradoxales, mais il ne parvenait pas à les refouler.

Neville soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. L'alcool ne lui réussissait vraiment pas.

—Neville ?

Le professeur sursauta et se redressa en manquant de renverser son verre.

Neville se retourna lentement et découvrit avec surprise Harry qui se tenait juste derrière lui, un air inquiet peint sur le visage.

—Harry, que fais-tu là ?

Par Merlin, sa voix sonnait vraiment trop hébété.

—Ce devrait plutôt être à moi de te poser cette question, fit Harry qui cette fois ne cherchait plus à cacher son inquiétude. Tu ne bois jamais.

Neville soupira, ferma les yeux et s'adossa à la table où il était installé. Il rouvrit les yeux quand Harry reprit la parole.

—Allez-y les gars, on remettra ça à un autre jour, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je reste avec Neville.

Sans lui demander son avis, le Chef des Aurors prit place en face de lui.

—Je devais boire un verre avec des collègues, mais visiblement, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

—Boire un verre peut-être une bonne idée, marmonna Neville pour toute réponse.

Harry sourit maladroitement.

—Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

Neville lui lança un regard qu'il aurait voulu noir, mais ne chercha pas à batailler. Boire n'était certainement pas une bonne idée dans son cas.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Neville ? D'après les enfants, tu avais l'air d'aller bien à Poudlard.

Neville avala son dernier verre d'une traite avant de plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

—Hannah et moi venons de divorcer. Poudlard a fermé et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Tout est absolument parfait.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Jamais le Neville qu'il connaissait ne faisait de sarcasme, ni ne parlait d'un ton aussi désintéressé.

Mais Harry ne savait pas consoler, rassurer, réconforter.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait faire et qui un jour causerait sa perte. Il invita Neville à s'installer chez lui en attendant la rentrée ou que les choses se tassent.

Et Neville, l'esprit trop embrumé et bien trop heureux de ne pas avoir à chercher un lit pour la nuit, s'empressa d'accepter.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé au Square Grimmaurd que Neville réalisa l'entièreté de sa stupidité.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il aperçut le regard plein d'espoir de James qu'il eut en envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, j'appréhende un peu car il représente un grand pas dans l'histoire mais ce n'est rien comparé au prochain. Puis, c'était surtout le premier point de vue de Neville et ce ne sera pas le dernier^^**

 **Il y a également le passage avec Albus qui j'espère a plu aux personnes qui m'avaient parlé de lui dans leur review et de sa relation avec James.**

 **En attendant la semaine prochaine, un petit extrait, comme toujours :**

 **«James déglutit difficilement. Il devait ga** **rder son calme et paraitre crédible avant de se faire jeter sans concession.**

— **Il fallait que je te parle, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.**

 **Neville passa une main sur son visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.**

— **Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?**

— **Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »**


	6. The Reckless and The Brave - Partie 2

**Disclamer :** **Tout est à JKR**

 **Des choses commencent, se compliquent, se terminent, je vous laisse vous faire votre avis**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 6 : The Reckless and The Brave (L'imprudent et le brave)**

 **Partie 2 : L'imprudent**

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ni sa chance.

C'était proprement incroyable et il ne l'aurait pas imaginé dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Oh, l'adolescent avait bien vu l'expression de Neville quand il avait croisé son regard, il avait bien vu qu'il l'avait l'espace d'un instant oublié. Mais par Merlin, que cela faisait du bien de le revoir ! Mais plus que tout, il était dans l'expectative de ces vacances qui s'annonçaient pour le moment infiniment plus intéressantes.

James se fichait bien du regard suspicieux qu'Albus posait sur lui depuis qu'il avait vu un Neville légèrement alcoolisé pénétré chez eux, il était bien trop heureux pour ça. Malgré tout, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne se rappelait pas que son frère pouvait se montrer aussi _mère poule_. Ce trait de caractère lui avait-il échappé des années plus tôt ou le plus jeune l'avait-il développé entre temps ? Une chose était sûre, James n'était pas certain de pouvoir supporter ça encore bien longtemps. Ces derniers temps, il trouvait que beaucoup trop de gens se mêlaient bien trop souvent de ses affaires.

Mais pour le moment, il s'en fichait. Assis en face de Neville, qui semblait désormais en pleine possession de ses capacités, James dégustait le potage de son père avec un plaisir évident, en lançant à intervalles réguliers des coups d'œil à son professeur.

Celui-ci semblait à la fois soulagé, apaisé, triste et préoccupé. Plus d'émotions et de complexité qu'il n'en avait jamais vues chez lui. Et c'était peu dire car Neville était quelqu'un de vraiment expressif. Sauf qu'en général, il était heureux, passionné, paniqué et non pas aussi négatif.

Et, sans qu'il ne puisse le maîtriser, cela inquiéta quelque peu James.

Ce soir-là, ils dinèrent dans un calme tout relatif.

Parce que Neville n'était pas d'humeur à parler, que son père n'était pas un grand bavard et que sa mère n'était pas là.

Sa mère… il y avait vraiment des jours où James se demandait où allait le mariage de ses parents.

Depuis qu'il était en âge de le comprendre, James voyait bien que petit à petit, sa mère sautait sur toutes les occasions de parcourir le monde, de s'éloigner de son foyer, de s'éloigner de son mari.

Parfois, James se demandait ce qui les retenait de vivre leur vie comme ils l'entendaient, loin l'un de l'autre mais heureux. Lily, Albus et lui étaient grands maintenant, ils avaient l'âge de comprendre ce genre de choses.

—Et donc, Neville, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

James sursauta et jeta un regard en biais à son frère, le remerciant mentalement. Enfin il allait savoir. Parce que bien sûr, leur professeur était arrivé avec des bagages.

En attendant, Neville avait l'air prêt à se noyer dans son potage et son père avait l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise alors qu'il s'étranglait avec la gorgée qu'il venait juste d'avaler.

—Albus, voyons ! Le rabroua son père, une fois calmé. Laisse ton parrain tranquille.

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais n'en eut pas le temps.

—Hannah et moi nous sommes séparés, lâcha Neville d'une voix étrangement plate.

James sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler. Mais plus que tout, il vit le regard que lui jeta immédiatement son professeur, comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et de ce que cela impliquait pour l'adolescent.

Etrangement, James s'en sentit heureux bien qu'une bouffée de compassion envers l'adulte le prit. Parce que cela signifiait que Neville était libre. Mieux : ce regard signifiait que Neville avait conscience que cela voulait dire quelque chose à ses yeux. Cela signifiait que Neville pensait à lui. Et si, sur l'instant, James représentait sans aucun doute un problème, il n'en avait cure car le principal était qu'il occupe les pensées de son professeur.

—Tu vas rester longtemps ?

James se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir combien de temps il allait pouvoir profiter de son professeur. Celui-ci avait la bouche – cette bouche qu'il rêvait d'embrasser – légèrement entrouverte et semblait réfléchir soigneusement à ce qu'il pouvait et allait dire. L'adolescent comprit qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Pourtant, Neville aurait dû s'en ficher un peu, non ? James avait définitivement du mal à le comprendre. Un jour, il l'ignorait, faisant mine de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait, et d'autres, il agissait de manière bien plus subjective, comme si son avis _comptait._ Et le jeune Potter avait du mal à le concevoir pour l'instant.

—Le temps qu'il faudra.

James leva la tête et fixa son père, qui avait répondu à la place de Neville. Un coup d'œil à celui-ci lui indiqua qu'il faisait de même.

—Je… Je ne veux pas gêner, protesta le professeur avec incertitude.

—Neville.

La langue d'Harry Potter claqua contre son palais.

—Puisque je te dis que ça ne me gêne pas. Tu peux rester jusqu'à la rentrée si tu le souhaites. En plus, continua-t-il plus doucement, presque avec nostalgie, cela fait longtemps que l'on a plus vraiment parlé.

Immédiatement, Neville rebaissa la tête vers son potage, la tête à des idées peu réjouissantes, - et tout le monde, sauf James, mit entièrement cela sur le compte de sa mauvaise journée.

James, quand à lui, tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer un sourire triomphant.

X

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud.

James avait la très désagréable impression qu'il allait s'embraser d'un moment à l'autre. Il passait son temps à changer de place dans l'espoir de trouver un peu de fraicheur. En vain. Pourtant, la maison familiale avait toujours été l'exemple parfait du bâtiment dans lequel il faisait toujours froid.

Alors, James avait fini par se réfugier dehors, à l'ombre, sur l'herbe, comme Albus, Lily et Neville – son père travaillant.

Son frère lisait un livre de métamorphose, tandis que sa sœur feuilletait un magazine de mode moldue. Leur professeur, quant à lui, semblait prêt à s'endormir, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et une épaisse couche de sueur recouvrait son front. James n'arriva même pas à ne pas le trouver attirant.

En fait, James n'avait qu'une seule envie, presque irrépressible : lui sauter dessus.

Il suffirait que Lily et Albus ne soient pas là et…

 _Non_ , se morigéna-t-il en secouant doucement la tête. Ce genre de pensées était _vraiment_ une mauvaise idée.

Malgré tout, James se laissa tomber à côté du professeur. C'était plus fort que lui. Celui-ci, en l'entendant s'installer ouvrit les yeux et redressa quelque peu la tête. Avant de la laisser retomber lourdement en le reconnaissant.

Comme s'il n'existait pas. Ou qu'il ne voulait pas le voir.

Et si James avait été un peu plus en état de réfléchir, peut-être qu'il se serait rendu compte que c'était très certainement le cas. Non, pour le moment, tout était étrangement flou dans sa tête. Son esprit évoluait en parallèle de son corps.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela que James s'entendit parler à un moment, sans qu'il n'ait réalisé qu'il allait le faire.

—Du coup, toi et Hannah… C'est fini ?

Immédiatement, James ferma les yeux en réprimant un soupir désespéré. Pourquoi fallait-il _toujours_ qu'il agisse avant de réfléchir. Il tourna la tête vers Neville brusquement pour l'observer quand il l'entendit soupirer.

—Tout à fait, répondit le professeur à la plus grande surprise du plus jeune.

—Pourquoi ?

James se mordit la lèvre.

—James, soupira Neville, je pense que tu es assez grand pour comprendre que, parfois, la vie n'est pas simple et qu'il arrive que l'on ne trouve plus le même… intérêt chez les personnes qui les suscitaient auparavant.

L'adolescent entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, confus. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu Neville se confier ainsi, même pendant leur cours particuliers où il s'était montré cent fois plus ouvert tout en étant un modèle de contrôle.

Et encore une fois, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, James sentit une pointe d'espoir monter en lui. Parce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y voir un encouragement, une amélioration, une lueur d'espoir.

—Donc…

—Non, le coupa sèchement Neville. Cela n'arrivera pas.

Malgré tout, James put percevoir la légère hésitation que se faufila dans la voix du professeur.

Il allait protester, mais n'en n'eut pas le temps.

—De quoi vous parlez ?

Albus s'assit délicatement à leur côté, son livre de métamorphose dans la main, une moue ennuyée sur le visage.

James réprima tant bien que mal un grognement – c'était _encore et toujours Albus_ – et s'efforça d'afficher son plus beau sourire.

Avant de sortir son plus beau mensonge bien plus facilement qu'il l'aurait cru possible, pendant que Neville commençait à rougir légèrement et à laisser une lueur inquiète percée dans son regard.

X

James n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait plusieurs heures déjà qu'il se retournait dans son lit sans pouvoir s'arrêter et en plus de ça, il avait chaud, vraiment très chaud, ce qui n'aidait vraiment pas à améliorer sa situation.

Alors il bougeait, complètement trempé dans ses draps, le souffle court.

Il aurait aimé mettre tout ça sur le compte de la chaleur, mais cela aurait été une preuve de mauvaise foi énorme de sa part. Parce que James devait s'admettre que non, ce n'était pas uniquement la faute de la chaleur, mais que ses hormones étaient belles et bien en ébullition.

En fait, pour être exact, il aurait été préférable de dire que depuis l'instant où il s'était retrouvé seul dans sa chambre, l'adolescent n'avait pu s'empêcher un instant de penser à Neville.

Celui-ci habitait littéralement ses pensées.

James revoyait ses sourires, réentendait sa voix, revivait des moments où ils n'étaient que tous les deux et où tout allait bien. Mais plus que tout, son esprit partait à la dérive, s'imaginait tout et rien à la fois. Il visualisait des courbes qu'il n'avait jamais vues, la texture de sa peau qu'il n'avait jamais touchée, des actions qu'il n'avait jamais fait que rêver.

S'il ne se calmait pas, James se demandait comment il allait faire pour le regarder en face le lendemain. Ou pour ne pas le dévorer du regard. Ou lui sauter dessus.

Il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

Puis, sentant que sa bouche devenait excessivement sèche à cause de la chaleur, James décida d'aller se chercher un verre d'eau fraiche dans la cuisine. Puisque de toute façon il n'arrivait pas à dormir…

Il descendit les quatre escaliers qui le séparaient du sous-sol et avala avec un léger soulagement le liquide frais. Il s'essuya les lèvres du revers du bras et commença à remonter vers les étages.

En y repensant plus tard, James aurait été incapable d'expliquer comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation.

Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer ce qui l'avait poussé à se retrouver devant la chambre de Neville.

Et encore moins ce qui lui avait pris d'y entrer.

Toujours était-il qu'à cet instant, James était enfermé dans la chambre de Neville et qu'il sentait ses pas le conduire près du lit où celui-ci dormait calmement. Il sentait son souffle s'accélérer, se faire haché, alors que, avec une infini douceur pour ne pas le réveiller, il s'installa sur le matelas.

Par Merlin, qu'était-il en train de faire ?

Doucement, James laissa son regard s'égarer sur le visage de son enseignant qui paraissait plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait jamais. Puis il le laissa descendre un peu plus bas et contempla son corps qui, étrangement, était dénudé, simplement recouvert d'un drap qui lui arrivait à la taille.

James il n'aurait pensé que Neville puisse dormir torse nu…

Il se mordit la lèvre et sentit son souffle s'accélérer encore plus alors qu'il observait le torse de l'homme se soulever et s'abaisser.

Neville avait la peau tellement lisse, ni musclé, ni gras… Juste parfaite…

Et James aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce que la touchée…

Il se mordit la lèvre un peu plus fort. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de le faire, concrètement ? Absolument rien. James savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça et pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui.

Alors, comme s'il n'avait plus le moindre contrôle sur lui-même, l'adolescent tendit une main tremblante vers le torse du plus vieux. Quand ses doigts rencontrèrent finalement la peau de Neville, James sentit une petite décharge électrique se propager en lui. Et, tandis qu'il laissait courir sa main sur son professeur, une douce chaleur l'envahit.

Et alors James sut qu'il était à sa place, là, maintenant, à pouvoir toucher Neville comme il le souhaitait.

Et maintenant qu'il avait gouté à sa peau, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu s'arrêter et ne plus en profiter.

Alors, James promena longuement ses doigts sur le torse de Neville, son souffle devenant erratique et, même s'il savait que c'était ridicule, il sentit que son corps encore inexpérimenté réagissait.

Soudain, Neville émit un petit grognement de contentement et si James ne sursauta pas, ce fut uniquement grâce à un self-control qu'il ne se savait pas posséder. Il prit alors le temps d'observer son professeur et constata avec effarement que son corps à lui aussi _réagissait_. Très peu, mais assez pour le conforter.

Sur l'instant, James se fichait que l'autre dormait. Il suivait cette petite voix tellement envoutante qui lui disait que c'était nécessairement une bonne idée.

Alors, enhardi qu'il était, James laissa sa main se balader encore plus bas, alors que son cœur palpitait encore plus fort dans sa poitrine.

Cependant, l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps d'aller beaucoup plus loin et sursauta violemment en enlevant prestement sa main alors que Neville se redressait brusquement, tirant son drap sur lui en dépit de la chaleur.

—Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama-t-il, indigné. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Puis, Neville cilla quelques instants avant de s'empourprer. James ne savait pas trop ce dont il venait de prendre conscience, mais il avait la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une pensée agréable à ses yeux. Ou pas vraiment.

James déglutit difficilement. Il devait garder son calme et paraitre crédible avant de se faire jeter sans concession.

—Il fallait que je te parle, s'expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

Neville passa une main sur son visage, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

—Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain ?

—Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Le professeur le regarda, sidéré, l'air de dire « et moi, je ne dormais pas peut-être ? ».

—En fait, je ne peux m'empêcher d'y penser et… il faut vraiment que je sache.

D'un certain côté, c'était l'entièrement vérité.

Neville soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage, pour mieux se réveiller. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il n'allait pas aimer la discussion qui allait suivre.

—Je dois savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que Hannah et toi vous vous êtes séparés ?

—James…

—Non, le coupa le plus jeune, ne me dit pas que je suis trop jeune ou que ce ne sont pas mes affaires ou que ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Je veux juste la vérité.

Une nouvelle fois, Neville soupira. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aux autres et il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi du comment il allait être franc avec James.

—Je ne l'aimais plus. Je ne la… désirais plus. J'avais presque peur de… rentrer.

Neville ferma les yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'à quel point il avait besoin de dire ça, mais il se sentait plus léger.

—Neville, souffla l'adolescent et en sentant son souffle sur son visage, le plus vieux se rendit compte que James s'était rapproché. Pourtant, inexplicablement, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

—Cela veut dire que tu n'as plus personne… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville sentit le souffle du plus jeune s'accélérer. Il savait qu'il devait le repousser, lui expliquer, que non, il ne devait pas faire ça et lui faire comprendre que non, il ne se passerait rien entre eux.

—Cela veut dire qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a aucune raison pour que…

James ne finit pas. A la place, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Neville.

Au début, il ne bougea pas, avant de les mouvoir avec une certaine timidité car il s'attendait d'un moment à l'autre à ce que l'adulte le repousse. Ce qui ne se passa pas.

Enhardi, plus heureux que jamais, James posa délicatement une main sur la joue de Neville et, alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, caressa sa joue. Sa joue si rugueuse et pourtant si douce. La sensation de pouvoir le toucher, alors que les deux étaient en pleine possession de leur esprit, ou presque, était vraiment enivrante. James savait que jamais plus il ne pourrait s'en passer.

Et pourtant, ce ne fut rien comparer à la décharge qui le traversa quand Neville agrippa fermement sa nuque d'une main, tout en forçant le barrage de ses lèvres.

Malgré lui, James tremblait de tous ses membres et bien qu'il tente de profiter un maximum du moment, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment en train d'embrasser Neville. Un coin de son esprit, qui ne se consacrait pas entièrement à l'instant présent, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui glisser qu'il allait se réveiller d'un minute à l'autre, que c'était trop beau, que jamais Neville se s'intéresserait à lui, ou encore le désirerait.

Car c'était bien du désir que son professeur ressentait, James en était sûr. Alors qu'il s'était un peu plus collé à lui, il pouvait en sentir la preuve.

Leurs mains glissaient sur le corps de l'autre et l'adolescent tenta de graver toutes les sensations qu'il ressentait, de garder dans un coin de son esprit tous les détails qu'il captait.

Puis soudain, quand il se rendit compte que sa raison allait l'abandonner, James se recula, colla son front contre celui de Neville et observa son visage rougi tout en souriant.

—Passe une bonne nuit.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres une dernière fois avant s'échapper rapidement de la chambre pour regagner la sienne.

Merlin qu'il avait chaud…

 **Non, je tiens à vous certifiez que je ne suis pas déprimée à parler de séparation comme ça^^'**

 **Mais je suis sûre que ce n'est sans doute pas ça que vous avez retenu après coup. Alors, qu'avez-vous pensez de James ? Il s'est enfin jeté à** **l'eau ! Mais va-t-il réussir à ne pas se noyer ?**

 **Est-ce que les choses n'ont pas été trop vite ? Je veux dire, cela peut paraître un peu rapide, ce n'est que le sixième chapitre, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette scène même si je n'en ai clairement pas l'habitude. Puis je me suis beaucoup amusée aussi à parler de la chaleur alors j'espère que c'était crédible.**

 **A la base ce chapitre devait être plus long, avec plus d'éléments, mais finalement je me suis dit qu'à ambiances et contextes différents, il devait y avoir un chapitre différent.**

 **L'extrait du chapitre suivant :**

 **« Neville n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une réunion de famille des Weasley, mais les faits étaient là : Harry Potter l'avait littéralement trainé avec lui et il n'avait su lequel des deux entre lui et James semblait le plus content d'avoir la certitude qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler durant leur absence. Autant le professeur comprenait – tout en se demandant pourquoi diable lui – l'attitude de James, celle de son père le dépassait complètement. Il ne savait si l'absence de sa Ginny le pesait ou si au contraire cela ressemblait pour lui à une bouffée d'air frais inespérée, mais Neville ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… Il n'avait même pas de mot pour qualifier ça. »**


	7. Etre ou ne pas Etre

**J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je rédigeais plein de petites scènes sans réel rapport les unes avec les autres et certaines n'avaient absolument aucun rapport avec ce chapitre et après il fallait combler le vide et réussir à faire quelque chose de cohérent, c'est vraiment très intéressant comme travail.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 7 : Etre ou ne pas Etre**

Le lendemain matin, James se réveilla avec un petit sourire de contentement aux lèvres de celui qui a passé une très bonne nuit. Et effectivement, du moment où il avait enfin fermé les yeux, il avait eu un des sommeils les plus réparateurs de sa vie.

Et puis, surtout, il devait bien avoué que de toute façon, il y avait aussi tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant.

Neville, le baiser… Son _premier_ baiser.

Il ne l'avait pas repoussé, par Merlin !

En fait, si James n'avait pas eu encore l'impression de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau, il aurait sans doute pensé avoir rêvé. Mais là, non, c'était bien trop réel pour ça. Après tout, c'était tellement fou ! Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi il l'avait embrassé, de ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'à un moment, il avait cligné des yeux et à l'instant d'après, leur lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. Et James n'avait attendu qu'une chose : que Neville le repousse. Et ce n'était pas arrivé.

James repoussa lentement ses draps et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit en s'étirant. Les températures semblaient être revenues à la normale et un simple coup d'œil à la fenêtre lui en indiqua la raison : un énorme orage semblait en préparation alors que des trombes d'eau tombaient déjà au-dehors.

Puis, soudain, James releva la tête, alerte.

Est-ce que cela faisait d'eux un couple ? Qu'il avait _réussi_?

Puis, finalement, James se dit qu'il le verrait bien assez tôt et il descendit dans la cuisine pour retrouver sa famille pour le repas. Après avoir salué tout le monde, l'adolescent s'installa et leur elfe de maison, Kreattur, s'empressa de lui servir son petit-déjeuner préféré dont le garçon se régala comme tous les matins.

C'était une chose dont ses parents, qui connaissaient le vieux serviteur de puis bien plus longtemps, avaient du mal à comprendre. Depuis leur naissance, Kreattur s'était toujours occupé d'eux avec le plus grand soin et le plus grand zèle possible. Son Oncle Ron, quand il le voyait – et surtout quand sa femme n'était pas dans les parages – s'amusait à dire qu'il était encore plus timbré qu'avant. Mais pour ce qu'en savait James, ça lui allait très bien comme ça.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure à l'adolescent pour se rendre compte que le babillage incessant de Lily ne recevait ce matin aucune réponse. Pourtant, depuis les quelques jours qu'il était là, Neville avait mis un point d'honneur à participer à tous leurs repas et à répondre scrupuleusement à tout ce que disait la petite fille. Et tout le monde savait à quel point elle pouvait être fatigante et Neville faisait preuve d'autant de patience que d'obstination.

Et pourtant, ce matin-là – comme par hasard – en balayant la pièce du regard, James dut se rendre à l'évidence. Neville n'était pas là et rien n'indiquait qu'il allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre ou qu'il avait, au contraire, déjà pris son petit-déjeuner.

—Papa, où est Neville ? demanda-t-il finalement d'un ton qu'il espérait désintéressé.

Son père ne releva même pas la tête de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'il lisait avec application – et James aurait parié qu'il essayait de décortiquer le dernier article de sa mère, comme souvent ces derniers temps, comme s'il essayait de capter ses états d'âmes à travers ses mots.

—Parti faire une course sur le Chemin de Traverse.

James replongea dans son bol, soudain pris d'un doute. Et si, en fait, il s'était vraiment imaginé tout ça ? Et si, en fait, il s'était beaucoup trop avancé en se sentant heureux ce matin-là ?

Une pensée futile traversa son esprit. Et si, en fait, Neville avait trouvé ce moment affreux et que James embrassait extrêmement mal ? C'était son premier baiser après tout… Mais le garçon s'empressa de la chasser de son esprit car il y avait un million d'autres explications bien plus rationnelles que celle-ci.

Comme par exemple, et ça le mortifiait complètement car il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, Neville pouvait peut-être ne pas être gay et il pourrait également ne pas accepter le fait de pouvoir le devenir. James sentit son cœur se pincer à cette constatation pourtant, il essayait de se rassurer comme il le pouvait. Après tout, il n'était pas fou, il avait senti l'excitation de son professeur et si celui-ci n'était pas gay, il était au moins possible qu'il soit attiré par les hommes et alors tout n'était pas perdu, n'est-ce pas ?

L'autre explication qui lui paraissait la plus plausible, était encore et toujours son âge, que Neville lui jetait encore et toujours à la figure et qui se dressait encore et toujours entre eux. Et si c'était ça, James n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter une nouvelle fois alors que _ça_ c'était passé.

Désappointé et plus mal que jamais, James tenta de se concentrer sur son bol. Il ne servait à rien de se retourner l'esprit avant d'être certain de quoi que ce soit.

Mais les évènements ne semblaient clairement pas être en sa faveur car il ne revit Neville que tard dans la journée, après que celui-ci ait manqué le repas du midi. Et comme pour confirmer ses peurs, il s'était empressé d'aller voir son père et lui avait tenu compagnie _toute la journée._

Au dîner, James était assis en face de son professeur et il ne s'était pas privé un seul instant de le dévisager ouvertement, en le fusillant même du regard par moment alors que celui-ci l'ignorait ouvertement. Et l'adolescent se fichait des coups d'œil étranges qu'Albus lui lançait de temps en temps.

Finalement, quand James regagna sa chambre pour aller dormir, Neville ne lui avait pas adressé le moindre mot et l'avait finement évité.

Il ne dormit pas de la nuit.

X

Ce petit manège continua également le lendemain, cependant, à bout de nerf et trop fatigué pour se préoccuper des conséquences, James avait écarté Neville du reste de sa famille pour lui parler, peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Et peu importait que son père le regarde, surpris. Il ne méritait pas d'être ignoré.

—Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ? Attaqua-t-il dans un murmure pour que personne ne l'entende.

—Je ne t'évite pas, répondit le plus âgé sur le même ton.

Pourtant, comme pour lui prouver le contraire, il détourna son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de l'adolescent.

—Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Neville. S'il te plait.

—Et toi ne te prends pas pour plus bête que tu ne l'ai vraiment, claqua la voix de Neville, visiblement sur les nerfs. Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je t'évite et que c'est totalement légitime.

James battit furieusement des paupières en sentant ses yeux le piquer. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il devait montrer à Neville qu'il n'était pas un enfant.

—James… Ecoute…

—Ne me dis pas que je suis trop jeune et que tu n'aurais pas dû ! murmura-t-il furieusement.

Neville jeta un regard incertain en direction de son père, comme s'il avait peur que de l'autre bout de la pièce il puisse les entendre.

—Pourtant c'est le cas, affirma-t-il fermement. Nous n'aurions pas dû, c'était inconsidéré et déplacé.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il souhaitait déjà une bonne nuit à la cantonade avant de monter dans sa chambre.

James sentit plus qu'il ne vit son frère s'approcher de lui et lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

—Est-ce que ça va ?

—Il m'énerve, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents serrés avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Il se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard contrarié à Albus tout en se dégageant brusquement.

—Je ne t'ai rien demandé, dit-il sèchement en montant dans sa chambre à son tour.

Il avait conscience que son frère faisait des efforts, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance juste comme ça et les vieilles habitudes et les vieilles rancœurs ne disparaissaient pas d'un claquement de doigts.

X

Neville n'avait absolument aucune idée de la façon dont il s'était retrouvé au beau milieu d'une réunion de famille des Weasley, mais les faits étaient là : Harry Potter l'avait littéralement trainé avec lui et il n'avait su lequel des deux entre lui et James semblait le plus content d'avoir la certitude qu'il n'allait pas s'envoler durant leur absence. Autant le professeur comprenait – tout en se demandant pourquoi diable lui – l'attitude de James, celle de son père le dépassait complètement. Il ne savait si l'absence de sa Ginny le pesait ou si au contraire cela ressemblait pour lui à une bouffée d'air frais inespérée, mais Neville ne l'avait jamais vu aussi… Il n'avait même pas de mot pour qualifier ça.

Toujours était-il que ce jour-là, le professeur de botanique se retrouvait au Terrier, entre George Weasley qui lui expliquait comment il avait eu l'idée d'utiliser une plante extrêmement banale et inutile pour un de ses produits et Fleur Weasley qui le fixait d'un regard indéchiffrable comme si elle essayait de lire en lui et dont il était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce qu'avait dit son beau-frère.

Et ça l'inquiétait, vraiment.

Depuis ce _jour-là_ , Neville avait la très désagréable impression que sa culpabilité se lisait sur son visage. Pire que ça même : que n'importe qui pourrait lire en lui ses pensées impies. Et il était persuadé que dans le cas de Fleur, c'était bien plus que ça.

Et il avait peur, vraiment peur.

Parce que depuis ce jour-là, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder James dès que celui-ci ne faisait pas attention. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'observer son visage souriant alors qu'il s'amusait à taquiner sa sœur et ses cousins. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce _jour-là_ et à ce qu'il avait ressenti et ça le rongeait littéralement car il ne comprenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être une horrible personne. _Comme lui_ , pensa-t-il amèrement en songeant à une conversation qu'ils avaient eu il y a bien longtemps de cela.

Neville ne rêvait que d'une chose – et par Merlin c'était également le cas au sens littéral du terme et il avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau quinze ans –, aller voir James, l'enfermer dans n'importe qu'elle pièce et l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il détestait ça. Il savait que c'était mal. Mais il n'y pouvait rien et c'était une horrible sensation que de ne pouvoir réellement se contrôler. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il évitait autant le jeune homme – car c'était indéniablement un jeune homme maintenant. Il savait que c'était injuste envers lui, mais Neville avait bien trop peur de ne pouvoir se contrôler s'il se retrouvait seul en sa présence.

Cette sorte de réaction d'adolescent le déroutait vraiment car au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il n'aimait pas James. Pas comme ça en tout cas, de ce qu'il en savait. Et il n'avait jamais non plus eu conscience d'être attiré par un homme, par un élève, par James, à quelques moments que ce soit. Et en dehors du fait que c'était mal, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de ce qui le perturbait le plus. C'était incompréhensible, ce genre de choses ne tombait pas sur les gens d'un seul coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors Neville essayait de se convaincre que c'était normal, totalement normal. Qu'il s'agissait de la conséquence d'avoir perdu sa femme et de toute cette abstinence qui le rongeait depuis tellement longtemps. Parce que ça devait être ça. Il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas être attiré par James, son élève, le fils de ses amis, n'est-ce pas ?

Neville soupira, se demandant pourquoi, par Merlin, tout ça était tombé sur lui. C'était tellement compliqué…

—Surtout, dis-le si je t'ennuie, parce que si c'est le cas quand je te parle de botanique, je ne veux pas savoir ce que ça sera quand on discutera d'autre chose.

Neville sursauta et s'arracha à la contemplation de James pour se reconcentrer sur George qui le regardait avec agacement. C'était une chose qui avait changé chez lui, après la mort de Fred. S'il avait gardé sa joie de vivre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'agacer très rapidement là où il aurait trouvé très rapidement de quoi s'amuser avec son jumeau. En l'occurrence, Neville était tombé en plein dedans.

—Je suis désolé. Je suis persuadé que ce que tu as fait avec ces feuilles de sorbier est génial et je serai content si tu acceptais de me réexpliquer.

Il tenta de sourire.

—Et cette fois, tu as toute mon attention.

Et s'il ne jeta que de rares regards en direction de James qui semblait se disputer tranquillement avec Victoire – ce qu'eux seuls savaient faire – Neville sentit parfaitement le regard de Fleur sur lui. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose maintenant : que George termine rapidement et qu'il puisse s'échapper rapidement de ce regard terrifiant.

Dès que sa conversation avec George Weasley fut terminée, Neville s'excusa avant de s'esquiver en direction de la cuisine du Terrier. Il se servit un grand verre d'eau pour essayer de se détendre et d'évacuer toute cette chaleur qui montait en lui.

—A quoi tu joues avec James, Neville ?

Celui-ci sursauta et recracha l'eau qu'il buvait, s'étranglant à moitié. Il se retourna et jeta un regard paniqué à Fleur. Il tenta de respirer calmement. Il devait rester calme.

—Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, tenta-t-il, mais sa voix tremblante ne le convainquit pas le moins du monde.

—Oh, pitié ! S'exclama la blonde en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais. James m'a tout raconté.

Neville se glaça d'effroi. C'était donc ça. Merlin, il était fini.

—Enfin, presque tout. Visiblement, soit il est aveugle, soit il s'est passé quelque chose depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Neville déglutit difficilement. Une partie de son esprit lui disait – criait – que maintenant il pouvait paniquer et s'en aller en courant pour s'exiler Merlin seul savait où. Mais une autre, plus pragmatique et qui semblait avoir un peu plus d'emprise sur ses nerfs, le poussait à tenter de garder son calme, lui soufflant que tout n'était pas encore perdu.

—Oh, ça… Tu parles de ce béguin inexplicable qu'il a pour moi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

—Je lui ai déjà dit que ça n'arriverait jamais et ce n'est sans doute qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne passe enfin à autre chose.

Neville aurait voulu que sa voix paraisse plus sûre, que ses mains ne tremblent pas et que son visage soit plus détendu.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir le visage de Fleur se durcir brusquement.

—C'est tout ce que tu penses ?

Neville grimaça en entendant le dédain dans sa voix.

—Je pensais que tu étais plus… gentil. Attentionné. On dirait que tu t'en fiche et que ce n'est qu'un détail.

—C'est faux !

Neville se mordit la lèvre alors que celles de Fleur s'étiraient sournoisement.

—Ou peut-être pas, fit-elle.

—Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Finit-il par dire, peut-être un peu trop agressivement.

Aussitôt, le visage de la femme redevint de marbre.

—Te mettre en garde. James t'aime vraiment et il ne mérite pas que tu joues avec ses sentiments.

—Il ne se passera rien entre nous.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'avait voulu et il se le reprocha mentalement. Il était certain qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils s'étaient embrassé et c'était très bien comme ça.

—Peut-être, répliqua Fleur, mais ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs. (Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.) A vrai dire, je m'en fiche qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous, même si… (Elle soupira.) Juste, ne le fait pas souffrir ou je te jure que ta vie va devenir un cauchemar. Et crois-moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour vraiment dire à Arry ce dont il en retourne.

Neville détourna le regard.

X

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Neville profita du fait que James montât dans les étages pour le suivre. Il s'était retenu pendant tout ce temps d'aller le voir. Celui-ci pénétra dans la salle de bain et le plus vieux y entra à sa suite et referma la porte plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Décidément, son sang-froid lui faisait défaut ces derniers temps.

James sursauta et se tourna vers lui avec une expression paniquée.

—Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as parlé à Fleur de… de… Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilée. Neville n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il n'avait aucune bonne excuse ou s'il lui faisait peur. En tout cas, il s'en fichait éperdument.

—Il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un, fit finalement James d'une toute petite voix. Tu étais tellement hermétique !

Neville serra le poing. Il se sentait affreusement mal, affreusement nerveux.

—Mais est-ce que c'est une raison pour risquer que… par Merlin, tu te rends compte d'à quel point c'est stupide ?

—Stupide ?! S'indigna James. Mais tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu me fiches une pression énorme, tu m'ignores et tu t'attends à ce que je n'en parle à personne ? Estime-toi plutôt heureux que je n'en ai pas parlé à quelqu'un qui aurait vraiment été susceptible d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre !

—Tu ne comprends pas ! S'exclama Neville en faisant un grand geste des bras.

—Eh bien, explique-moi !

—Si ça se sait, on ne se verra plus !

James ricana.

—Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, hein ? fit-il, amer. Je suis sûr que tu t'en porteras bien mieux !

—Tu ne comprends pas ! Répéta Neville une nouvelle fois alors qu'il se mettait à trembler.

—Mais explique-moi !

Cette fois, James avait hurlé, excédé. Il ne savait pas que Neville était capable de lever le ton ainsi et c'était assez impression. C'était comme si toute la pression qu'ils avaient accumulé dernièrement était en train d'éclater brusquement. Et c'était dangereux, car n'importe qui pourrait les entendre.

Toutefois James n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus qu'il fut lourdement plaqué contre le mur derrière lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre de cet état de fait, ainsi que le corps de Neville était collé contre le sien et qu'il l'embrassait furieusement.

Le jeune homme se demanda brièvement quel était ce cirque ou si c'était une blague mais il relégua bien vite cette pensée au fond de son esprit. A la place, il répondit avec ferveur à ce baiser.

Ce n'était pas doux. Ce n'était pas un baiser digne de deux personnes qui pouvaient éprouver de la tendresse l'un pour l'autre ou qui pouvaient s'aimer. Non, c'était brutal. C'était de la colère.

James gémit quand Neville lui mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, leurs dents s'entrechoquant dans une sensation tout sauf agréable. Pourtant, aucun des deux ne s'arrêta car c'était également tellement bon.

James sentait le désir littéralement monter en lui alors que Neville se faisait plus brusque et plus entreprenant, le plaquant bien plus encore contre le mur, l'écrasant tellement que le plus jeune en eut mal.

Les choses dégénérèrent et avant qu'il n'ait vraiment pu le réaliser ou l'apprécier, James se retrouvait à moitié débraillé, sa chemise à moitié défaite, ses cheveux totalement en pétard.

Puis soudain, avant même qu'il puisse se dire qu'ils étaient au Terrier et que n'importe qui pourrait arriver et les voir, tout s'arrêta et James glissa à moitié contre le mur, les jambes en coton.

Neville s'était brusquement reculé et lui tournait le dos. Il appuya son avant-bras sur le mur et posa sa tête dessus.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… gémit-il.

James voulut s'approcher de lui, lui dire que même s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'il venait de se passer, Neville n'avait pas à se reprocher quoi que soit, que c'était bien, que c'était bon.

Mais à peine avait-il commencé que Neville l'avait repoussé, lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et que lui-même ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir avant de s'enfuir, laissant là un James incroyablement blessé.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu. Ils perdent tous la tête, c'est fou, non ? Enfin surtout Neville.**

 **Etait-ce une si bonne idée de se confier à Fleur ?**

 **Voici l'extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **« Tout avait commencé à dérailler dans son esprit quand Albus était entré dans son champ de vision. Son frère s'était approché de Neville avec un grand sourire qu'il avait eu envie de lui arracher car lui-même ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans l'immédiat. Il s'était installé à côté de son parrain et tous les deux avaient commencé à discuter avec animation. Mouvements de bras énergique et éclats de rire à l'appui. Et puis ils avaient échangé une bourrade et après un instant d'hésitation, Albus s'était rapproché encore plus de Neville, avait posé une main sur son bras et avait commencé à lui parler plus calmement. Comme une confidence. Comme une marque d'intimité. »**


	8. Débordements

**CHAPITRE :** **Débordements**

 _« Fleur,_

 _J'aimerais savoir quelque chose._

 _A quoi cela sert-il que je me confie à toi si tu vas le répéter à d'autres, d'autant plus au principal concerné ? D'autant plus quand l'on considère la situation difficile dans laquelle nous nous trouvons._

 _C'est peut-être sans espoir, peut-être qu'à la force de persister je vais finir par ne m'attirer que des ennuis. Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien, mais tu n'en sais rien non plus. Ce que tu as fait est injuste. Je me suis confié à toi car j'avais confiance en toi et parce que tu me paraissais être la meilleur à qui en parler, parce que j'avais besoin d'en parler._

 _J'aurais compris en un sens que tu en ais parlé à mes parents parce que justement ce sont mes parents et que tu es une mère, mais à Neville, franchement ?_

 _Il ne me fait plus confiance. Et c'est douloureux._

 _Il me reproche d'en avoir parlé à quelqu'un d'autre. Il me reproche d'être un enfant. Ou en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai compris avant qu'il n'arrête de me parler. Parce que maintenant, il m'évite. Encore plus qu'avant. Et c'est encore plus douloureux. Nous avons beau vivre au même endroit, il passe son temps à l'extérieur et je ne le vois que rarement._

 _Je n'ose imaginer ce que sera la situation une fois que les cours auront repris. Car tu sais qu'il me donnait des cours particuliers pour me permettre d'exceller en potion et ainsi pouvoir espérer devenir un maître ?_

 _J'espère de tout cœur que rien n'interférera car je n'aimerais pas devoir vraiment t'en vouloir._

 _J'attends ta réponse avec impatience._

 _James. »_

Quelques mois auparavant, jamais James n'aurait pensé que l'amour pouvait être aussi compliqué. Maintenant il se demandait presque comment l'humanité faisait pour ne pas avoir sombré dans la folie. En tout cas, il trouvait que son histoire à lui devenait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Lui-même ne savait pas trop à quoi s'en tenir. Il n'avait pas vraiment reparlé à Neville depuis l'épisode du Terrier, la semaine précédente et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le refaire dans l'immédiat. Ce jour-là, et pour la première fois, son professeur lui avait fait un peu peur. Et plus que tout, il l'avait terriblement blessé. Il l'avait embrassé comme jamais après lui avoir crié dessus pour une raison obscure pour ensuite l'abandonner comme s'il n'était qu'un misérable insecte en lui reprochant d'être un gamin ignorant. Et c'était terriblement blessant et frustrant aux yeux de James qui savaient susciter le désir de Neville.

Si ,avant, il lui avait semblé lire en son professeur comme dans un livre ouvert – même s'il désespérait de ne pas y voir d'intérêt à son égard – maintenant, Neville semblait plus imprévisible que jamais. Un jour il se laissait embrasser, l'autre il l'ignorait et lui disait qu'entre eux rien ne passerait pour ensuite lui sauter dessus sans aucune explication.

Avec tout ça, James ne voyait vraiment pas comment il était censé rester saint d'esprit.

Une conséquence directe de tout ça était que le jeune homme était en permanence sur les nerfs. Il passait son temps à penser à Neville et quand celui-ci se trouvait dans les parages, il était complétement tendu, à l'affut du moindre de ses faits et gestes.

James était fatigué, vraiment fatigué. Si la situation perdurait, il allait commencer la nouvelle année scolaire totalement épuisé et ç'allait être une catastrophe. Pire, même, il pourrait éprouver de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et vouloir crier ses quatre vérités à Neville. Ou encore lui sauter dessus, pour l'embrasser et bien d'autres choses.

C'était un autre fait qui dépassait complètement James. Il avait l'impression d'être un drogué à qui on avait confisqué tout moyen de se procurer sa came. En l'occurrence, il regrettait presque de s'être rendu dans la chambre de Neville cette nuit-là car depuis il était complètement obsédé par sa peau, par ses lèvres, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment il pourrait vivre sans jamais pouvoir le toucher de nouveau.

Pour l'instant, James ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que les vacances, et sa septième année dans la foulée, se terminent vite. Il n'était plus sûr de toujours vouloir réellement se battre. Cela devenait trop bizarre. La situation échappait totalement à son contrôle et il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Alors dès qu'il le pouvait, James s'isolait et entreprenait d'observer Neville, de loin, sans que celui-ci ne puisse le voir. Et la conclusion qu'il pouvait en tirer était qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tendu et aussi fatigué. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi attirant. Par Merlin, il regrettait presque l'époque où les affres de la sexualité lui étaient inconnues.

Mais, pour ce qu'il était, ce passe-temps pour le moins étrange et suspect pour n'importe qui le remarquant, avait au moins le mérite de l'occuper. Cependant, durant la deuxième moitié du mois d'août, James découvrit qu'il possédait un double tranchant. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre, au quatrième étage de la maison, et observait – comme à son habitude – Neville qui se prélassait sous le soleil plus clément que le mois précédent – parfois James se disait que sans toute cette chaleur rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Rien d'anormal, en soi. Pourtant, tout avait commencé à dérailler dans son esprit quand Albus était entré dans son champ de vision. Son frère s'était approché de Neville avec un grand sourire qu'il avait eu envie de lui arracher car lui-même ne pouvait pas se le permettre dans l'immédiat. Il s'était installé à côté de son parrain et tous les deux avaient commencé à discuter avec animation. Mouvements de bras énergique et éclats de rire à l'appui. Et puis ils avaient échangé une bourrade et après un instant d'hésitation, Albus s'était rapproché encore plus de Neville, avait posé une main sur son bras et avait commencé à lui parler plus calmement. Comme une confidence. Comme une marque d'intimité.

Et quelque chose avait littéralement cédé dans l'esprit de James. La pression, la fatigue, le désespoir, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait déclenché, mais l'image d'Albus et de Neville l'avait littéralement mit hors de lui.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, James s'était retrouvé dans la chambre d'Albus. Et il se retrouvait donc là, à attendre que son frère daigne rentrer. Il ne savait pas encore pourquoi exactement. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il en pensait. James sentait juste un terrible sentiment d'injustice lui étreindre le cœur.

Puis, après une très longue attente, Albus finit par revenir dans la chambre et il le fixa avec étonnement.

—Ah, tu es là ! S'exclama-t-il finalement. Papa te cherchait tout à l'heure. Des nouvelles de Maman à te transmettre, je crois. Tu m'écoutes ? Ajouta-t-il finalement en lui jetant un regard perplexe. Tu es vraiment bizarre en ce moment.

—Quel est ton problème, Albus ? Eructa soudain James, les yeux brillants de colère.

—Je te demande pardon ?

—Ne fait pas l'innocent ! Poursuivit le plus vieux. Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle !

Albus le regarda avec inquiétude, légèrement décontenancé.

—Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, James, lui assura-t-il d'une voix froide.

Trop froide, sans doute. Avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, son frère s'était rapproché sensiblement et l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur le plus proche. Albus s'empressa de se dégager.

—Non, mais je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? S'indigna le garçon.

James ne se donna pas la peine de lui répondre.

La colère lui obscurcissait tellement l'esprit qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte immédiatement qu'il avait sorti sa baguette.

Pourtant, une fois fait, cela lui sembla tellement logique…

Après tout, c'était _encore et toujours_ Albus. Albus qui récoltait les louanges. Albus qui était le garçon modèle. Albus qui n'attirait jamais l'attention. Albus qui attirait l'attention de Neville. Albus qui avait sa place à ses côtés. Albus qui avait sa place à _lui._

James se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. C'était tellement limpide, tellement évident. C'était Albus le problème, qui avait la place qui lui revenait de droit, qui était tellement différent, qui l'éclipsait toujours devant leur parents « parce que tu comprends, il si petit, si fragile, il a besoin de soutient ».

Une part de lui savait qu'il ne devait pas, que c'était mal, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

James leva sa baguette et la pointa sur son frère qui le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

—Non, mais t'es malade ? S'exclama celui-ci en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son geste que James lui avait jeté un sort et il eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le côté pour l'éviter.

—James ! S'indigna Albus, commençant à s'énerver. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

James lui lança un nouveau sort, mais cette fois-ci, le cadet le para d'un Protego. Le même manège se répéta plusieurs fois.

—James, le mit en garde le plus jeune avec colère, ne m'oblige pas à faire ça…

James eut un rire sans joie.

—Tu crois vraiment que j'ai peur de toi ? Je suis le plus vieux.

Albus secoua la tête et murmura une formule. L'instant d'après, James était saucissonné et collé au mur, sentant ses liens se resserrer de plus en plus. Il regarda son petit frère avec incompréhension. Il ne devrait pas être aussi puissant. Ce n'était pas normal. Un sortilège classique de saucissonnage ne devrait pas évoluer.

Albus eut un sourire bizarre, presque cruel et articula avec difficulté en le regardant avec mépris.

—Les grandes familles de Sang-Pur ont beaucoup changé ces dernières années, mais elles ont toujours des choses très intéressantes à apprendre.

Cela eut au moins le mérite d'éclaircir totalement les idées de James et celui-ci se sentit affreusement mal. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait d'attaquer Albus. C'était insensé.

Il n'eut cependant pas le loisir de s'appesantir beaucoup plus sur la question que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à la volée sur un Harry à l'air passablement affolé et en colère. De là où il était coincé, James pouvait apercevoir Neville quelques pas derrière son père.

—Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend de vous battre comme ça ? Gronda-t-il.

James déglutit. Il était rare que leur père s'énerve autant.

Harry lui jeta un regard avant de se tourner vers Albus.

—Libère ton frère, maintenant ! Je ne veux même pas savoir comment tu peux savoir te battre.

Une fois cela fait, Harry les fit descendre à la cuisine et leur passa le savon du siècle.

X

 _« James,_

 _Je suis navrée, vraiment. Je ne pensais pas qu'aller lui parler aurait des répercutions aussi… importantes pour toi. Je voulais juste le mettre en garde car j'ai peur que tu ne sortes pas indemne de toute cette histoire._

 _Je suis désolée si ça n'a pas l'effet escompté. Sache toutefois que je n'aurais pas hésité à recommencer et que je n'hésiterais pas à l'avenir si je le juge nécessaire. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas hésité à en parler avec ton père._

 _Rassure-toi, je ne lui ai pas dit à propos de Neville. Juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi._

 _Je te le dis car je me rends compte que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû et qu'il est dans ce cas mieux que tu sois au courant._

 _Fleur. »_

Plus tard dans la soirée, les deux frères profitèrent que leur père discutât avec Neville et que Lily soit partie se coucher pour pouvoir eux aussi discuter tranquillement. Enfin, James avait surtout fait une tentative d'approche progressive pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas se faire jeter avant de finalement s'asseoir à côté d'Albus.

—Je… Je suis désolé, chuchota James après s'être raclé la gorge. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Albus le fixa un long moment, pas convaincu pour une Noise.

—J'admets que je n'aurais pas non plus du faire ce que j'ai fait. Visiblement, tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal. (Il marqua une pause et son visage se fit plus dur, sa voix plus sèche.) Mais ça n'explique pas ce que tu as fait. Tu as intérêt à avoir une très bonne explication. Ou crois-moi, je balance tout ce que je sais à Papa.

James haussa un sourcil.

—Et qu'est-ce que tu sais, au juste ?

Albus haussa les épaules.

—Bien plus que ce que tu peux penser. Juste avant ton… coup d'éclat, j'ai eu une discussion très intéressante avec Neville. Je lui ai dit que tu étais très bizarre dernièrement et je lui ai demandé s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Et il a baissé les yeux en rougissant. Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix suintait le sarcasme.

—Maintenant, James, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?

—Rien, marmonna-t-il.

Albus fit un petit bruit désapprobateur.

—Merlin James !

—Mais c'est justement ça le problème ! Explosa-t-il finalement.

Albus le fusilla du regard en voyant les deux adultes leur jeter un coup d'œil. Il se pencha vers lui et lui prit le bras.

—Parle moins fort ! Siffla-t-il. Et explique-toi.

James déglutit en évitant son regard.

—Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir ?

Albus leva les yeux au ciel.

—Tu penses vraiment que je te le demanderais si je ne voulais pas savoir ?

James sentit sa gorge se serrer encore plus.

—Jure-moi de ne le dire à personne d'abord.

—James, pour qui me prends-tu ! S'indigna le plus jeune avec exaspération.

—Pour quelqu'un qui m'a menacé de tout dire à Papa !

James prit une grande inspiration.

—Je suis gay, annonça-t-il tout de go.

Et ce fut comme si un poids venait de s'enlever de ses épaules. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute, qu'il l'admettait réellement. Et même si ce n'était pas tout à fait exact, cela lui fit du bien. Peut-être que parler à son frère, réellement, pourrait avoir du bon finalement.

Albus le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

—Et ? fit-il finalement. Bon je ne m'y attendais pas spécialement, mais que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie… Puis quel est le rapport avec Ne… Oh Merlin ! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Est-ce que toi et lui... ?

Harry se tourna avec agacement vers eux.

—Je serais vous, je me tiendrais un peu tranquille, les mit-il en garde.

James attendit que son père se désintéresse d'eux avant de se pencher vers son frère.

—Non, pas du tout ! Chuchota-t-il. Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est compliqué.

Albus lui fit signe de continuer. Il voulait vraiment savoir et de toute façon, il ne lâcherait pas James avant d'avoir eu des explications en bonne et due forme.

L'ainé se mordit la lèvre.

—Il se pourrait, avoua-t-il finalement, que je sois… que Neville ne me laisse pas indifférent.

Albus écarquilla les yeux.

—Tu l'aimes ? Vraiment ?

James eut un pauvre sourire.

—Pathétique, n'est-ce pas ?

—Non ! Le contredit Albus. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai retenu de l'histoire de Papa, c'est qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer l'amour.

James grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, mal à l'aise.

Albus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

—Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Dans d'autres circonstances, James aurait sans doute souri. Son frère était vraiment perspicace.

—Il se pourrait que je lui ai dit ce que je ressentais pour lui et… et que… pendant les vacances, nous nous soyons embrassés…

Devant l'air encore plus surpris de son frère, il poursuivit.

—Enfin, la première fois, je l'ai embrassé. Je crois que je l'ai un peu pris par surprise. Après… Après, il m'a ignoré. Puis, quand on était chez Grand-Mère, il est venu me reprocher d'en avoir parlé à Fleur. Quoi ? Rajouta-t-il en remarquant la tête ahuri de son frère, il fallait bien que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Enfin, il m'a fait tout un tas de reproche et deux minutes après, c'est _lui_ qui m'a embrassé.

James soupira.

—Puis il m'a reproché de n'être qu'un sale gamin et nous y voilà. Il m'évite encore. Et… ça fait vraiment mal. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure. Je sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris. Je t'ai vu avec Neville et… Tout ce que je ressentais à cause de lui, toute la rancœur que j'avais vis-à-vis de toi, tout est remonté à la surface et… Et je n'ai plus rien contrôlé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Albus haussa les épaules.

—Je n'essayerais pas d'imaginer ce que tu peux bien ressentir, je pense que j'en serais incapable. Je suis pas fait pour ça. Même si tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'imagine que je n'aurais pas dû non plus. Si Papa n'était pas arrivé, je pense que je serais resté en colère un moment et que je n'aurais pas levé le sortilège et… je regrette. Je n'aurais pas dû te jeter ce sort. Ton attaque était peut-être injustifiée, mais ça ne méritait pas ce genre de réaction.

—D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sort ?

Albus sourit. D'un sourire que James qualifierait de sournois, de typiquement Serpentard.

—Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec cette histoire avec Neville. Fait de même en ne mêlant pas de mes centres d'intérêt.

Sur ses mots, Albus se leva et annonça à voix haute qu'il filait au lit.

James sourit, amusé. Il aurait dû se douter que l'attitude d'Albus avait une explication. En tout cas, le jeune homme se sentait bien plus léger. Comme si, malgré la violence de leur altercation, les deux frères avaient enfin réussi à tourner la page.

X

Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au Terrier, Neville avait beaucoup réfléchi. A ce qu'il avait fait et qui l'horrifiait proprement – comment par Merlin avait-il osé traiter quelqu'un comme ça ? – et à ce que Fleur lui avait dit. A tête reposé, l'homme se sentait vraiment idiot. Cette femme l'avait menacé – on pouvait presque dire qu'elle l'avait conseillé – et pourtant, peu de temps après il avait osé faire exactement ce qu'elle lui avait dit de ne pas faire. Il avait donné de l'espoir à James avant de le blesser.

Et il se sentait affreusement mal à propos de ça. Parce qu'une fois qu'il avait eu les idées claires, Neville s'était rendu compte successivement de plusieurs choses. D'une : il avait compris pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça dans cette salle de bain. Fleur l'avait effrayé. De deux : il avait compris pourquoi Fleur l'avait effrayé. Il avait réalisé qu'il était susceptible de perdre quelque chose dans toute cette histoire. James. De trois : il avait compris qu'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose de nouveau et de spécial envers le jeune Potter. Affection, attirance, Neville n'en savait rien. La seule certitude qu'il avait était qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que tout disparaisse. Quoi exactement, peu importait, mais le professeur avait l'impression d'avoir gagné quelque chose dernièrement et peu importe ce que c'était, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre.

Alors il avait pris sa décision. La meilleure qui soit, qui écoutait à la fois son cœur – qui se pinçait tout de même à cette idée – et sa raison – qui lui disait que de toute façon c'était une mauvaise idée. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose s'il ne voulait pas devenir fou.

Alors, un soir, Neville se décida enfin à aller parler à James, sérieusement, calmement et à cœur ouvert. Il attendit que tout le monde aille se coucher pour ne pas risquer d'être interrompu – et être sûr d'avoir le courage de finir – et se glissa dans la chambre du jeune Potter, qui le regarda entrer depuis son lit, à moitié ensommeillé et semblant se demander s'il ne rêvait pas.

—Je m'en vais demain, je dois retourner à Poudlard, annonça-t-il sans préambule en le fixant.

James baissa la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit à quel point il était déçu, et ce en dépit que leur relation était plus qu'inexistante ces derniers temps.

Neville soupira.

—Je ne suis pas venu pour te dire ça, poursuivit-il d'une voix douce. Je suis venue m'excuser.

James relava brusquement la tête et Neville grimaça très légèrement en entendant sa nuque craquer.

Il se mit à se promener dans la chambre du jeune homme, observant les objets qui s'y trouvaient, qui faisaient partis de son quotidien. Tout plutôt que de le regarder.

—Mon comportement envers toi était inacceptable et injuste. Terriblement injuste.

Il déglutit difficilement, en évitant toujours le regard du plus jeune. Il savait qu'il devait aller jusqu'au bout, pour lui, parce qu'il le méritait. Parce qu'il savait que les yeux marron de James étaient posés sur lui et qu'il avait sans aucun doute réveillé l'espoir chez lui.

—Je n'aurais pas dû te traiter de gamin.

Neville se força à le regarder.

—Je n'aurais pas dû… parce que c'est faux. Tu n'es plus un enfant depuis longtemps, James.

Celui-ci s'était levé de son lit et s'était rapproché de lui et pour la première fois Neville remarqua à quel point il était grand. Bien plus grand que lui, à vrai dire. Le gène des Weasley, sans aucun doute.

Il leva une main pour l'arrêter, mais James ne l'écouta pas et ne s'immobilisa que quand il fut à moins d'un mètre de son professeur. Neville le vit déglutir et serrer les points.

—Est-ce que tu es sérieux ?

Neville ferma les yeux brièvement.

—Oui.

Il put voir le visage de plus jeune s'éclairer alors que celui-ci s'avançait encore un peu. Il leva une main, s'apprêtant à la poser sur son visage, mais Neville l'intercepta avant et la prit dans la sienne. Il caressa doucement ses longs doigts fins.

Ils restèrent un moment comme ça. Neville regardait leurs mains liées d'un air songeur tandis que James le fixait avec un mélange de perplexité et d'espoir.

Puis finalement Neville s'arracha à sa contemplation.

—Toutefois… je suis toujours ton professeur et…

—Mais on s'en moque! Eructa James en reculant d'un pas.

—Je ne m'en moque pas, James. Peut-être un jour, dans quelques années, si tu n'as pas rencontré une belle personne… peut-être alors, tu pourras retenter ta chance et voir si quelque chose est possible entre nous.

—Ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi, que tu n'éprouves pas du désir.

Neville le regarda tristement.

—Ce que l'on ressent et ce que l'on veut faire sont deux choses différentes, tu devrais le savoir, James.

Neville soupira.

—Ce serait mentir que de dire que tu n'es pas beau, que tu n'es pas attirant. Tu es un magnifique jeune homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus désirable. Et si j'écoutais mon corps…

Il secoua la tête.

—Il ne faut pas seulement écouter son corps, James, parce que dans ce cas-là, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Je ne suis qu'un homme en manque de relation et tu mérites bien plus que ça. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour ce que tu es et non pour ce que tu renvois. Il y a bien trop de risques, de faits moralement discutables pour ce que cela pourrait représenter.

Neville serra sa main dans la sienne une nouvelle fois.

—Prend soin de toi, James. On se voit en cours de botanique.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu^^ C'était un peu bizarre. En tout cas, c'est le ressenti que j'ai vis-à-vis de ce chapitre.**

 **Pour information, je ferais peut-être un OS à propos d'Albus, dites-moi si ça vous intéresse.**

 **Et plus important encore, je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'il y aura douze chapitre, épilogue compris, sauf si dans la rédaction je me rends compte qu'en fait, je peux en faire plus. (Pour l'instant, il m'en reste trois à écrire)**

 **Voici l'extrait du prochain chapitre :**

 **«** **Non, cette fois-ci, il ne voyait que Neville. Neville qui lui avait tant promis. Neville qui était si beau, si attirant, si inspirant. Neville qui se tenait droit sur son fauteuil et qui discutait avec un petit sourire crispé avec le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. James avait vu que l'homme lui jetait de temps à autres de petits regards et c'était à ses yeux d'autant plus rengorgeant de savoir que pour une fois, il attirait son attention. Parce que c'était nouveau. Jamais encore il n'avait surpris Neville à le regarder avec un tel regard et encore moins en public C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle, à se perdre dans ses pensées, dans son euphorie, jusqu'à en oublier de respirer. Sauf que le professeur détournait trop vite le regard, rompant le charme.** **»**


	9. Dernière Année

**Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 9 :** **Dernière année**

La famille Potter au grand complet débarqua sur le quai 9 ¾ en ce premier septembre et, une fois n'était pas coutume, elle était même arrivée en avance.

James était quelque peu excité. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard. Si pendant un moment, il en avait eu peur, depuis sa dernière conversation avec Neville, il avait changé d'avis. Comme souvent depuis que tout ça avait commencé, le professeur de botanique avait réussi à faire renaitre en lui l'espoir. Peut-être vain, comme souvent, mais de l'espoir quand même.

Albus et Lily se dépêchèrent d'embrasser leurs parents avant de monter dans le train, pressé de retrouver leurs amis. Ou pour ne pas montrer qu'ils appréciaient les étreintes des parents comme tout le monde. James, lui, s'en fichait. Il préférait profiter d'eux tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Bientôt, il serait trop vieux et devrait les quitter.

Ginny Potter le serra fortement dans ses bras et James ne se priva pas de lui rendre son étreinte. Il l'entendit renifler. Sans doute pressentait-elle elle aussi que c'était une des dernières fois qu'elle prenait son premier-né dans ses bras un premier septembre.

—Fait attention à toi, mon chéri, lui glissa-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Et travaille bien pour tes ASPICS surtout.

—Oui, Maman, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ils se séparèrent et elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'écarter pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité avec son père.

James sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait remarqué au sujet de ses parents. Quelque chose qui lui brisait le cœur. Depuis que sa mère était rentrée de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le couple Potter ne se parlait presque plus, se sentant gêné en présence l'un de l'autre.

James savait qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre que sa mère en ait assez et prenne son courage à deux mains. Jamais son père n'irait de lui-même lui demander à ce qu'ils se séparent.

Harry le détourna toutefois de ses pensées en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras, dans une étreinte beaucoup plus maladroite que celle de sa mère. Ceci fait, son père le garda tout de même près de lui en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

—James, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça tout de même.

—Je voudrais que tu gardes un œil sur Albus pour moi. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Ses capacités sont bien trop importantes pour un élève de cinquième année. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé cet été…

James hocha la tête de nouveau.

—Je le ferai, promit-il.

—Par contre, continua Harry, que cela ne t'empêche pas de profiter de cette dernière année à Poudlard.

James sourit puis, avec un dernier signe de la main, agrippa sa valise et s'engouffra dans le train, prêt pour sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Et elle ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

X

Pendant le trajet jusqu'au château, James renoua les liens avec ses amis, qu'il avait quelque peu négligé durant les vacances. Ceux-ci ne lui en tirent pas rigueur quand il entreprit de leur raconter en détail les quelques matchs de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qu'il avait été voir sur invitation de sa mère.

Il ne leur dit pas que Neville avait passé une partie des vacances chez lui. D'une part pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs, mais aussi parce qu'une part un peu égoïste de lui voulait garder ça pour lui tout seul.

Pourtant, il leur parla d'Albus, qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés d'une manière totalement inconcevable, qu'ils s'entendaient maintenant beaucoup mieux, mais que pour ça, ils s'étaient battus. Et que sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui, parce que cinquième année avait sans doute de mauvaises fréquentations.

Le groupe d'amis parla également des ASPICS qui s'annonçaient à la fin de l'année. L'un fit part de son stress et un autre de son indifférence.

Puis finalement, alors que James commençait vraiment à être à bout de patience, le Poudlard Express finit par arriver à destination. Du moment où le jeune homme fut dans la Grande Salle, il ne lâcha plus Neville du regard. Il ne prêta guerre attention à la répartition ou au compte-rendu des vacances de ses autres camarades, ni même aux commentaires de ses amis sur les petits nouveaux. Une activité à laquelle il participait pourtant tous les ans avec la plus grande assiduité.

Mais pas cette année-là. Non, cette fois-ci, il ne voyait que Neville. Neville qui lui avait tant promis. Neville qui était si beau, si attirant, si inspirant. Neville qui se tenait droit sur son fauteuil et qui discutait avec un petit sourire crispé avec le professeur d'Etude des Moldus. James avait vu que l'homme lui jetait de temps à autres de petits regards et c'était à ses yeux d'autant plus rengorgeant de savoir que pour une fois, il attirait son attention. Parce que c'était nouveau. Jamais encore il n'avait surpris Neville à le regarder avec un tel regard et encore moins en public C'était tout simplement à couper le souffle, à se perdre dans ses pensées, dans son euphorie, jusqu'à en oublier de respirer. Sauf que le professeur détournait trop vite le regard, rompant le charme.

James voyait bien que sa fixation sur lui rendait Neville mal à l'aise. Il voyait très bien ses joues s'empourprer légèrement de temps à autres alors que son visage se déformait, preuve irréfutable qu'il commençait à bégayer.

James soupira de contentement. Malgré que son professeur l'ait évité un long moment, il était tout de même très heureux de constater que plus le temps passait, plus il apprenait des détails sur l'autre, insignifiants en soi, mais tellement primordiaux à ses yeux.

Le Griffondor de septième année n'eut toutefois pas le loisir d'observer Neville toute la soirée car bientôt, ses amis et son estomac se rappelèrent à lui.

Et ce fut avec un infini plaisir que James dégusta un succulent poulet grillé, tout en savourant avec une joie démesurée le poids du regard de Neville sur lui.

Le lendemain matin, James découvrit avec horreur qu'il devrait attendre le vendredi pour voir Neville. En arrivant au cours de métamorphose, le jeune homme réfléchissait déjà à s'il devait prendre son mal en patience ou non, et à ce qu'il lui dirait le cas échéant. Pour le moment, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de la réponse.

Quand le cours de Potions prit fin, l'après-midi, son professeur lui avait fait savoir qu'il pouvait continuer à lui donner des cours particuliers si James le souhaite, mais que pour les autres matières, il devait se débrouiller avec les autres enseignants. Et si le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de vouloir continuer les Soins aux Créatures Magiques – que soit dit en passant il ne préparait pas pour les ASPICS – il était sûr et certain de vouloir harceler Neville jusqu'au bout pour reprendre leurs cours. James avait la possibilité de faire d'une pierre deux coups et il n'allait certainement pas la laisser passer.

Malgré toute son impatience, toute son envie de revoir Neville, ce fut avec un effroi total que James arriva à son premier cours de botanique avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, l'uniforme de travers et les cheveux en bataille. Ses amis le regardèrent avec un sourire moqueur et Neville se contenta de lui dire de s'assoir. Mais le jeune homme n'en revenait pas. Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, il se faisait un devoir d'arriver en avance à chacun des cours de botanique, pour transmettre les amitiés de ses parents, pour profiter un peu de son professeur. Et là, James n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait réussi à arriver en retard pour la dernière fois, alors même qu'il touchait au but.

Ceci, combiné à tout le reste, fit que le jeune homme passa sa première heure de botanique à tout sauf à se concentrer sur les plantes. En fait, il pouvait à peine détacher ses yeux de son professeur. Il trépignait littéralement d'impatience. James ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que le cours se termine au plus vite pour qu'il puisse parler à Neville. De plus, étant l'heure juste avant le déjeuner, l'étudiant savait pertinemment qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés par une autre classe. Ils avaient donc tout leur temps. Finalement, cet horaire avait du bon, même s'il impliquait une seule journée de cours… Ne restait plus qu'à convaincre ses amis de partir sans lui car Merlin savait à quel point ils pouvaient être bornés.

Quand, enfin, la sonnerie retentit, James se pressa de ranger ses affaires, puis il attendit planté devant son bureau que les autres s'en aillent.

—Tu viens, James ? S'attarda Julius sur le pas de la porte.

—Je vous rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle. Il faut que je lui parle. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre.

Son ami le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

—Tu sais… poursuivit James pour achever de le convaincre. Cette histoire de cours particuliers…

Finalement, Julius hocha la tête et déguerpit en vitesse. Il n'aimait pas tellement parler de cours. Il trouvait déjà suffisamment inconcevable que James ait pu envisager de suivre des cours en plus de son plein gré.

Celui-ci, par ailleurs, soupira de soulagement. Il avait de la chance d'avoir eu un argument convaincant car son meilleur ami, dans d'autres circonstances, aurait été capable de lui tenir compagnie même si James en était venu à l'insulter pour le faire partir.

Puis, quand le dernier élève fut parti, un Serdaigle un peu trop zélé, James se rapprocha du bureau professoral en se mordant la lèvre pour se forcer à regarder Neville dans les yeux. C'était comme si tout d'un coup toute son impatience s'était envolée pour ne laisser la place qu'à de la nervosité.

Pour se calmer, James fit doucement courir ses doigts sur la surface de bois.

—James, souffla finalement le professeur, le faisant sursauter, d'une voix qui aurait dû être lasse ou un peu désespérée, mais qui ne l'était certainement pas – s'il n'avait pas eu peur de s'avancer, James aurait pu dire qu'elle était un peu _pressée._ Il ne faut pas que ce soit une habitude…

Définitivement, sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec le message qu'il essayait de faire passer. Et comment croyait-il pouvoir le convaincre ?

James le regarda avec agacement.

—Parce que tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu n'en penses pas un mot ?

Neville soupira, avant d'étouffer un petit rire.

—J'aurais essayé.

Il souffla de nouveau.

—En fait, c'est plutôt le contraire. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait se passer dans ce cas-là.

James ne répondit rien mais eut un petit sourire en coin.

—Ceci étant dit, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir en avance comme tous les ans ? Je t'attendais tu sais...

James sentit son cœur louper un battement et une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui alors qu'il entendait la pointe de regret dans la voix de Neville. Ainsi donc, il en avait conscience… Ainsi donc, cela lui tenait à cœur à lui aussi, au moins un tout petit peu. Jamais quoique Neville ait pu dire ne lui avait jamais fait autant de bien, parce que, d'une certaine façon, c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé.

—A vrai dire, se justifia-t-il, c'était mon but à l'origine, mais j'étais tellement pressé que j'ai fini par être en retard et mes très chers amis n'ont pas daigné m'aider à m'en rendre compte.

Neville eut un petit rire.

—Tu es tout pardonné alors.

James eut un sourire plus resplendissant que jamais, avant de reculer et de s'asseoir sur le pupitre derrière lui.

—Parlons plus sérieusement, maintenant.

Avec un certain amusement, il put voir le visage de son professeur se figer très légèrement.

—Le prof de potions m'a dit qu'il continuait à me donner des cours supplémentaires dans sa matière mais que si j'en voulais dans les autres, il fallait que je voie avec les principaux concernés. D'où ma venue. Acceptes-tu de continuer de me donner des cours particuliers ?

Immédiatement, Neville se détendit un peu. Il prit toutefois le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre et James commença à se tortiller les mains. Avait-il été trop confiant de croire que jamais Neville ne pourrait refuser ?

—Je pense… commença Neville d'une voix hésitante, qu'il serait injuste de refuser de t'aider dans tes études pour des raisons strictement personnelles.

James put respirer un peu plus librement et sauta sur ses pieds.

—Merci !

Et sur ces mots, il se précipita vers la sortie sans demander son reste, au plus grand étonnement de son professeur.

—James ! Le héla-t-il toutefois. Mardi, vingt heures. Soit à l'heure !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers lui juste un quart de seconde pour lui sourire avant de disparaitre.

X

Etonnement, le mois de septembre passa étrangement vite et se déroula parfaitement bien. James se rendait à ses différents cours, comme d'habitude, il riait avec ses amis, comme d'habitude, il allait à ses cours particuliers, faisait ses devoirs. Rien d'extraordinaire en soit. Pourtant, le jeune homme se sentait étrangement bien. Car justement, il ne se passait rien de bizarre qui aurait pu le pousser à s'arracher les cheveux.

Ses relations avec Neville étaient, à son plus grand étonnement, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, à mi-chemin entre amicales et professorales, comme si, au final, rien n'était arrivé durant les vacances.

Pourtant, il y avait bien un petit quelque chose qui faisait que, malgré tout, James se rendait compte qu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose, que, malgré tout, la situation avait changé.

Rien d'important, rien de flagrant. Leurs mains qui se touchaient, malencontreusement ou non, des regards un peu trop longs et intenses, des conversations qui parfois dérivaient. Autant de petites choses sans importance qui faisait se réchauffer le cœur de James, qui lui redonnaient espoir.

Et qui lui faisait se demander pourquoi diable la situation était aussi stagnante. C'était vrai, après tout. Les choses allaient pour le mieux entre eux, ils voyaient bien tous les deux que leur relation n'était pas la même qu'avant et que, de toute façon elle ne serait jamais plus.

James voyait qu'ils étaient proches, que tout était plus qu'ambigu entre eux. Alors il se demandait pourquoi diable il laissait tout se passer comme si de rien n'était.

Pourtant, au fond de lui, James savait parfaitement pourquoi il ne tentait rien. C'était tout simplement parce que, d'un certain côté, il avait bien trop peur de voir tout changer. De faire encore ce qu'il ne fallait pas et de retrouver une ambiance identique à celle durant les vacances, après qu'ils se soient embrassés deux fois.

Néanmoins, une partie de lui, celle, jeune et insouciante qui voudrait profiter de la vie, lui murmurait de ne pas s'en préoccuper, qu'il méritait mieux que ça, qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec juste un peu de persévérance. Et cette voix insidieuse se faisait plus forte de jour en jour.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça que, progressivement, James se décida à être un peu plus entreprenant. Petit à petit, il multiplia les petites attentions, les sourires, les remarques à double sens, les contacts. C'était simple, en soi. Il lui suffisait de faire en sorte que leur doigts se touchent plus souvent, parfois un peu trop longtemps, qu'il se recule au mauvais moment et rentre en contact avec son torse, qu'il devienne plus tactile.

Et c'était avec un plaisir évident que James pouvait constater que Neville remarquait la différence. Oh, au début il ne réagit pas, c'était à peine s'il le voyait. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus il lui jetait des regards en coin quand cela arrivait. Le professeur était visiblement mal à l'aise et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer ça.

Les tentatives de James portèrent leur fruit, courant octobre, quand, après un énième geste déplacé durant son particulier, Neville se recula brusquement.

—James, je peux savoir ce que tu cherches à faire à la fin ?

—A ton avis ? Sourit le plus jeune, mutin.

Le professeur se pinça l'arête du nez.

—Tu… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! s'indigna-t-il. C'est déplacé et… tu imagines si quelqu'un nous regardait ?

James leva les yeux au ciel.

—Qui irait nous observer ? Tu deviens parano, Neville. Et puis, c'est vraiment le seul truc qui te pose problème dans ton ça ? Pas le fait que je tente de te séduire ?

—James…

—Chut… fit le plus jeune en s'approchant. Soit honnête. Si tu trouves tout ça déplacé, c'est parce que tu y vois quelque chose, parce que ça te parle. N'est-ce pas ?

Neville soupira.

—Tu ne peux pas… Merlin, James ! On a déjà mis toute cette histoire au clair, non ?

—Tu l'as fait, pas moi. Tu t'es convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire, qu'il n'y avait aucun regret à avoir. Pourtant… ose me dire que tu n'as pas de regret.

James le fixa de ses grands yeux bruns, semblant l'analyser et lire à travers lui. Neville se dandina un instant, peu sûr de lui.

—Neville, ose me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti du tout à chaque fois qu'on s'est embrassé, ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de recommencer et que je te laisse indifférent.

Neville eut un petit ricanement amer.

—En admettant que ce soit le cas, dis-moi, qu'est-ce que les gens vont dire de moi s'ils savent que je fricote avec un élève, James ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils vont dire ? « C'est bien, vous former un beau couple, on est content pour vous ! » Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis mais dans le monde réel, ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Par Merlin, imagine tes parents ! Ils ne me pardonneraient jamais, ils ne me laissaient plus jamais m'approcher de leur famille. Ce sont mes amis James, tu ne peux pas me demander de tout ficher en l'air comme ça.

Neville avait le souffle court, un peu comme si à travers ces mots il faisait passer tout ce qu'il ressentait malgré lui depuis tout ce temps, toute cette frustration contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien, toutes ses peurs qui le réveillaient parfois la nuit et qui le paralysaient.

—Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Neville, répondit calmement James en se rapprochant doucement de son ainé.

Neville ferma les yeux quand l'adolescent fut assez prêt pour qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur sa joue. Il le sentit se pencher vers lui.

—Je ne te demande pas d'affirmer au monde entier ce qu'il se passe. Personne n'a à savoir ce qu'il se passe. L'important, c'est que nous nous le sachions.

Doucement, James posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis et il s'en suivit le baiser le plus tendre qu'ils n'aient jamais connu. L'adolescent sentit la main de Neville venir se poser délicatement sur sa joue et après l'avoir caressé quelques secondes, le professeur se recula et posa son front contre le siens.

—C'est trop risqué…

—On ne le saura pas avant d'avoir essayé, non ? Lui souffla-t-il en retour.

Neville rouvrit ses magnifiques yeux et le fixa d'un regard indéchiffrable dont semblait percer une petite touche de tristesse, tout en lui caressant la joue avec tendresse.

—Je ne veux pas te voler ta jeunesse, James, murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement douce qu'elle fit courir des frissons dans le dos du plus jeune.

—Je t'ai déjà dit…

—Je sais, le coupa Neville en lui mettant un doigt devant les lèvres. Mais tu mérites tellement mieux que de devoir te cacher…

James sourit doucement, touché par ses paroles, et leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui.

—Mais nous n'avons qu'une toute petite année à tenir, non ?

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **Les vacances arrivent – enfin ! – et je vais donc pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps libre pour me pencher sur d'autres projets, plus ou moins importants. Je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que la prochaine histoire que je vais poster sera au sujet d'Hermione et de Lucius, et parlera quelque peu de Bellatrix, pour les intéressés.**


	10. Dans le meilleur des mondes?

**Avant dernier chapitre ! Bonne lecture^^**

 **CHAPITRE 10 :** **Dans le meilleur des mondes… ?**

C'était proprement terrifiant. Exaltant. Extraordinaire.

Cette sensation de vivre dans une sorte de bulle à l'écart, à l'abri, du monde extérieur. D'évoluer parmi les autres, de communiquer, de faire la même chose, mais de pourtant évoluer en parallèle, dans une direction différente.

A tel point que James avait presque du mal à s'en rendre compte.

Depuis quelques jours, le jeune Potter vivait dans une sorte de dimension parallèle qu'il apprenait à connaître un peu plus à chaque instant et qui le surprenait de plus en plus.

Quelques jours auparavant, il avait mis les choses au clair avec Neville. Et visiblement, l'information était passée. Parce que depuis quelques jours, James avait presque envie de dire qu'ils étaient un _couple_.

C'était assez étrange en soit. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, n'avaient rien dit de particulier. Ils s'étaient juste embrassés comme jamais et… ils avaient recommencé plusieurs fois depuis. Des baisers volés quand personne n'étaient autour d'eux.

Et depuis, James avait l'impression de vivre sur un petit nuage, de découvrir le monde avec des yeux nouveaux.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'amour puisse être aussi beau, rassurant et relaxant.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait conscience que ce n'était encore que le début, que, dans quelque temps, tout ça se tarirait au moins quelque peu parce qu'il serait un peu plus apte à réfléchir et, alors, James saurait apprécier toute la dangerosité de leur situation. Alors, il saurait prendre conscience qu'ils devaient faire attention, que l'hésitation, la tension, la vigilance dont Neville faisait preuve avait une raison plus que logique.

Pourtant, quand, la veille, les deux s'étaient retrouvés pour leur cours particuliers – qu'ils avaient bien entendu réalisé avec la plus grande assiduité – Neville avait verrouillé la porte avec un sort et ils s'étaient embrassés, vraiment, pendant un long moment, de manière tout à fait innocente, juste pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Et James trouvait ça beaucoup plus puissant et beaucoup plus agréable que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager avant, parce que c'était réel, tangible et, s'ils arrivaient à la jouer finement, durable.

Puis, petit à petit, les jours passèrent, pour devenir des semaines, et une espèce de routine apparut. Ils devinrent plus prudents, mais se virent tout aussi souvent. Dans une salle de classe, dans les appartements du professeur. Ils parlaient, de tout, de rien, apprenaient à se connaître plus encore, jouaient à des jeux, parmi d'autres occupations beaucoup moins innocentes.

Et James s'étonnait, vraiment, que l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait au début n'ait pas disparu. Il avait toujours l'impression de vivre dans un monde différent des autres élèves et de ne vivre que dans l'attente de sa prochaine rencontre avec Neville.

James s'étonnait que son professeur prenne si bien les choses, qu'il ne cherche plus à éviter, à se défiler. C'était tellement étrange, après tant de temps à le repousser. Et puis Neville refusait d'en parler, de sorte que ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête restait totalement flou.

Alors James tentait juste d'en profiter, comme si chaque instant qu'il passait ensemble était le dernier.

Ce fut sans doute pour ça que, de manière insidieuse, à l'approche des fêtes, James décida d'envoyer quelques courriers à son père et de glisser discrètement que Neville allait sans doute encore une fois se retrouver seul. Et, bien entendu, son père fit ce qu'il faisait toujours et se fut sans surprise que James vit un beau matin la chouette familiale se poser devant son professeur de botanique. En observant Neville hausser les sourcils et lui jeter un regard incertain, le Griffondor eut un sourire triomphant.

Le soir même, à l'approche du couvre-feu, James se glissa discrètement dans les appartements de son professeur et s'adossa sur la porte de ceux-ci pour la fermer, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

—Alors, content de ma surprise ? fit-il quand il eut la pleine attention de Neville.

Celui-ci était installé sur un fauteuil, une tasse de thé dans les mains et soupira légèrement, un pli soucieux se dessinant sur son front.

—Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

James haussa les épaules et s'approcha de lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Neville décide si rapidement de se ranger à son avis et à accepter l'invitation de son père à venir fêter Noël et le Jour de l'An au Terrier. Mais rien ne pressait. Sa Grand-Mère Molly faisait toujours à manger pour beaucoup trop et puis, en soit, il avait tout le temps de le convaincre.

—Nous verrons bien.

X

Pour les vacances de Noël, James rentra chez lui, ou plutôt, comme tous les ans, la famille Potter migra au Terrier, comme tous les autres enfants Weasley. A chaque fois qu'il voyait la maison familiale, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveiller. La vieille bâtisse avait une forme tellement atypique qu'elle semblait tenir debout seulement par magie. Pourtant, son père lui avait déjà raconté que cette caractéristique s'appliquait déjà quand il avait son âge, et qu'au fil du temps, les pièces s'étaient greffées au bâtiment original. Pour avoir déjà été témoin de ces actes de magie, James pouvait dire à quel point c'était impressionnant… et coûteux. Même enfant, il arrivait à sentir les vagues de magie qui circulait dans l'air et, s'il se concentrait, il pouvait toujours ressentir celle qui imprégnait les murs.

C'était quelque chose qui tenait à cœur à sa grand-mère Molly de pouvoir réunir toute sa famille sous son toit. Et pour rien au monde James ne s'en passerait.

Le jour du réveillon de Noël, le jeune Potter se trouvait dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Albus et Lily et tout trois spéculaient sur qui allaient recevoir quoi par qui. Leur proposition favorite du moment était le cadeau abominable que Victoire allait offrir à James, comme tous les ans, bien que celui-ci ait tendance à dire que c'était Teddy qui allait le recevoir du fait de leur rupture récente.

Cependant, d'une manière générale, James n'était pas tout à fait concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient. Il était bien plus préoccupé par le fait que d'une minute à l'autre, les derniers retardataires allaient arriver. Ainsi que Neville.

James sourit intérieurement. Finalement, il avait réussi à convaincre Neville de venir passer les fêtes avec eux, bien que d'une certaine façon, il avait toujours été convaincu que son professeur accepterait.

Après quelques minutes encore à divaguer avec son frère et sa sœur, James entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir mais sans les effusions habituelles de sa Grand-Mère Molly qui, toujours trop heureuse de revoir les gens qu'elle aime, ne se préoccupait pas du bruit qu'elle faisait. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'inquiéta pas de sourire bêtement et laissa Albus et Lily en plant alors qu'il se précipitait en bas.

Oh, bien sûr, il se contenta de rester au pied de l'escalier et de sourire timidement, presque avec hésitation, pourtant, James sentit son cœur se réchauffer alors qu'il observait Neville se tenir de manière un peu gauche sur le pas de la porte.

Ils se fixèrent un moment, échangeant un regard profond, jusqu'à-ce que, finalement, Harry ne les interrompe en se plaçant entre eux pour donner une brève accolade à son ami.

—Neville ! Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Il l'attrapa par le bras.

—Viens, je suis sûr que Ginny sera ravie de te voir, elle a été très déçue de ne pas pouvoir te voir pendant les vacances.

James ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, qu'il y avait de grande chance que ses parents, que les adultes en général, accaparent Neville. Que même s'ils passaient les fêtes ensembles, au même endroit, ce serait comme si ce ne serait pas le cas. Qu'ils ne pourraient pas se comporter l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre comme ils le voudraient, comme ils le faisaient quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Ce fut cette espèce de tiraillement que James ressentit toute la journée. Il était heureux d'être là, avec sa famille, avec Neville, de pouvoir échanger des regards avec lui, lui glisser deux ou trois mots de temps en temps. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être peiné, blessé par cette restriction que l'anonymat leur imposait.

Alors James essayait de profiter un maximum de ce qu'il avait et se consolait en se disant que, de toute façon, tout serait fini à la fin de l'année. Qu'à la fin de l'année, tout irait bien et qu'ils pourraient enfin se préparer à vivre au grand jour. Oh, pas tout de suite bien entendu, mais ils pourraient sortir, se voir plus souvent sans contrainte de temps et puis, petit à petit, sortir ensemble et s'afficher comme un couple au vu et au su de tous.

Tard dans la nuit quand, enfin, tout le monde était allé se coucher, James réfléchissait, allongé dans son lit. Puis, décidé, il se leva et gagna la chambre qui avait été attribué à Neville pour la nuit, faisant attention à ne pas réveiller Lily. Il fallait qu'il le voie, qu'il profite un peu de lui, qu'il évacue toute cette tension de son corps qui pourrait l'empêcher de penser correctement le lendemain.

Comme lui un peu plus tôt, Neville était allongé dans le noir, bien réveillé. En entendant la porte se refermer, l'homme sourit doucement et se contenta de se décaler, tirant le drap à côté de lui, dans une invitation muette à le rejoindre.

James ne se fit pas prier.

Et il s'en suivit la plus belle nuit qu'il n'ait jamais passé.

X

Ce Noël passé ensemble avait convaincu James plus encore de ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment. Il voulait passer sa vie auprès de Neville.

Toutefois, il eut également pour conséquence de les rendre plus imprudents, plus avides de l'autre et le fait de devoir se cacher devint plus insupportable.

Ils restaient ensemble aussi souvent que leur emploi du temps respectif le leur permettait.

Trop souvent, sans doute.

Ils ne faisaient plus aussi attention, ne prenaient plus autant de précautions.

Et cela leur revint en pleine figure au bout de quelques semaines quand ils ne prêtèrent pas attention à la porte de la salle de botanique qu'ils avaient laissée entrouverte.

 **Je sais, c'est plutôt court mais… Honnêtement, ce chapitre ne m'inspirait pas trop. Quand les choses vont trop bien c'est bien moins intéressant. J'essayerais, en contrepartie de ne pas publier la suite trop tard.**


	11. Les meilleures choses ont une fin

**Eliie Evans:** **Merci beaucoup pour ta review^^**

 **Je sais que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre hier, mais comme il était court, comme celui-ci l'est également un peu, comme je suis de bonne humeur et que l'épilogue est déjà à moitié écrit, j'avait envie de poster ce chapitre, alors le voici.**

 **C'est le dernier chapitre, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue maintenant. Et comme il s'agit d'un épilogue, je le posterai aussitôt que je l'aurais fini (parce qu'avec ce que vous allez lire... ^^')**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 11 :** **Les meilleures choses ont une fin**

—Par Merlin, mais comment en est-on arrivé là ? Soupira le Professeur McGonagall en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau et en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

James baissa la tête en s'empourprant en honte. C'était une très bonne question. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Comment s'étaient-ils retrouvés dans le bureau de la Directrice de Poudlard alors que tout semblait aller pour mieux ?

En soit, James savait que McGonagall savait et qu'ils étaient là pour ça. Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi. Depuis vingt minutes qu'ils se trouvaient là, le jeune homme avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal – outre leur relation tout ce qu'il y avait de plus interdite, bien entendu. Il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler à quel moment exactement quelqu'un avait pu les surprendre, à quel moment la Directrice avait bien pu l'apprendre.

Il ne savait rien et c'était à la fois énervant et terrifiant.

James sentit le regard de McGonagall se poser sur lui et le transpercer, mais il garda résolument son regard rivé sur le sol, se tassant un peu plus.

—Je vous pensais un peu plus clairvoyant que ça, Mr Potter, commença-t-elle de son éternelle voix sèche et sévère. Toutefois, vous êtes jeune et d'après vos professeurs, vous avez un avenir prometteur devant vous. Il serait donc dommage que tout cela soit gâcher à cause d'une simple… erreur de jeunesse.

James aurait voulu rester silencieux, subir les reproches en silence, pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête vivement et de la fusiller du regard.

—Ce n'est pas une « simple erreur de jeunesse », cracha-t-il, à la fois peiné et dégouté.

Cette fois-ci, il sentit clairement le regard noir de Neville sur lui et vit celui, réprobateur, de la Directrice.

—Mr Potter ! Le réprimanda-t-elle. Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position de jouer sur les mots.

Pour éviter d'aggraver son cas, James se mordit la lèvre et se reconcentra sur le parquet. C'était un tel gâchis…

—Comme je le disais, repris la Directrice après avoir laissé passer quelques minutes de silence, il serait vraiment ridicule de créer un scandale qui pourrait vous porter préjudice dans le futur. Bien que vous auriez dû y penser avant… souffla-t-elle un peu plus bas.

Elle lui jeta un énième regard insistant, le rendant mal à l'aise.

—De ce fait, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que le mieux est que cette histoire reste entre nous trois. Il est inutile que cela s'ébruite. Il va de soit bien entendu que vous n'êtes pas tirez d'affaire. Vous serez en retenue avec Rusard tous les jours pendant deux heures après le repas du soir.

James sursauta et releva la tête, prêt à protester, mais un regard de la Directrice lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas dans son intérêt.

Où allait-il trouver le temps d'étudier? Son esprit décida que ce n'était pas le plus urgent pour le moment.

—Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit McGonagall alors que sa voix se faisait plus tranchante et qu'elle le transperçait littéralement du regard. Vous êtes consigné à la Grande Salle, aux salles de classe, à la bibliothèque et à votre Salle Commune, je ne veux pas entendre parler que vous avez fureté dans le château. De plus, au moindre faux pas, à la moindre remarque de vos professeurs, je me verrais dans l'obligation de prendre des mesures disciplinaires extrêmes, voir même de vous faire renvoyer.

James se tendit et serra les poings. Si ses parents venaient à l'apprendre…

—Vous pouvez y aller, Mr Potter.

Il sursauta et lança un regard incertain à McGonagall et à Neville qui était resté silencieux jusque-là.

—Mais…

—Non, Mr Potter, j'en ai fini avec vous.

James remarqua le visage fermé de Neville.

—Il n'y est pour rien… souffla-t-il. C'est entièrement de ma faute.

Neville se tendit, signe qu'il essayait de ne pas réagir et pendant un bref instant, James crut voir les traits de McGonagall s'adoucir.

—Mr Potter, retournez à votre salle commune.

Son ton ne suggérait aucune discussion.

X

Neville avait mal au dos. Jamais encore il ne s'était tenu aussi droit. Il lui semblait que chaque fibre de son corps était tendue à l'extrême. Cela faisait de longues minutes que James était parti et le professeur attendait sa sentence, irrévocable. Il était content que le jeune homme s'en soit sorti, c'était le principal, il ne méritait pas plus. Parce que tout était de sa faute.

Là, sur sa chaise, alors qu'il écoutait le professeur McGonagall parler, c'était comme si tout lui revenait soudainement en pleine figure. Comme si, après une longue période de brouillard, il retrouvait enfin la vue. Pour la première fois, il réalisait enfin à quel point ce qu'il avait fait était mal. _Vraiment_ mal. Toutes ces raisons qui le poursuivaient avant que James ne l'embrasse et qu'il abandonne, toutes ces raisons qu'il aurait dû écouter pour trouver le courage de repousser son élève.

Oui, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que McGonagall décide, Neville l'accepterait, car il savait qu'il le méritait.

—Neville, je me rappelle très bien vous avoir dit de profiter de votre vie, mais…

Minerva soupira.

—Je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez mes paroles au pied de la lettre. Vous m'avez énormément déçue, Neville.

Elle croisa ses mains devant elle et prit un air encore plus sévère.

—Ce que vous avez fait est proprement inacceptable.

Neville releva la tête. Il allait assumer jusqu'au bout.

—Je sais.

—Je n'en suis pas si sûr, claqua la voix de McGonagall en retour. Par Merlin, Neville ! Vous avez entretenu une relation immorale avec un élève, si vous en aviez vraiment eu conscience, vous n'auriez pas fait ça.

—J'en ai conscience, vous ne savez pas à quel point je regrette. Je ne referais jamais une chose pareille.

—Effectivement, dit gravement la Directrice. Je veux que d'ici ce soir, vous soyez parti de Poudlard.

Neville déglutit difficilement, mais acquiesça tout de même. Il s'en doutait et il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être trainer en justice.

—Je ne veux pas qu'un scandale éclate, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas pouvoir avoir une confiance absolument en mon personnel.

—Je comprends.

X

Quand Neville regagna ses appartements – devait-il dire ses anciens appartements ? – il soupira en avisant James qui se tenait au milieu de la pièce.

—N'as-tu pas entendu ce que McGonagall a dit …?

C'était plus une lamentation qu'une véritable question. En fait, au point où il en était, Neville était plus las qu'autre chose. Il voulait juste s'en aller, partir loin d'ici et oublier toute la honte qu'il avait ressentie.

—Va-t-en, James.

Neville avait conscience qu'il était blessant, trop détaché, mais pour le moment, il n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper.

James eut l'air un peu vexé, mais il se rapprocha tout de même de lui.

—Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? demanda le plus jeune – et il y avait dans sa voix quelque chose de brisé qui lui serra le cœur.

—Je t'ai dit de partir.

Sa voix claqua, froide. C'était pour son bien.

—Neville… Supplia James en s'accrochant à son bras.

Celui-ci se dégagea un peu trop brusquement. Il était un peu trop tendu.

—Nous avons déjà fait suffisamment de mal comme ça, James.

—Mais…

—Non. La mal est fait.

Il lui sembla que son cœur se brisait en même temps que la porte de ses appartements se refermait sur James. _C'était pour son propre bien_ , essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

X

 _ **« Disparition de Neville Londubat, professeur à Poudlard.**_

 _C'est un véritable scandale qui s'est produit dans la grande école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cette semaine, la Directrice de l'Ecole recherchait activement un nouveau professeur de botanique. Après de rapides investigations, il s'est avéré que l'ancien professeur en poste, Neville Londubat, aurait précipitamment quitté son poste, sans aucune justification, une honte à seulement trois mois des ASPICS!_

 _Ceci est assez incompréhensible quand on sait que le professeur était en poste depuis plus de dix ans et était d'une fiabilité exemplaire, comme tous les autres employés, bien plus qualifiés que par le passé._

 _La Directrice a déclaré ne pas savoir ce qu'il en retournait, mais qu'elle recherchait de toute urgence un remplacement pour préparer au mieux les élèves pour les ASPICS._

 _Nous avons été dans l'incapacité de retrouver la trace de Mr Londubat qui, rappelons-le, fut une figure incontournable de la Grande Guerre._

 _A.M. »_

 _La Gazette du Sorcier, page 8, 7ième encadré._

X

—James, tu vas bien ?

James ne chercha même pas à se redresser, ni à répondre à Albus, ni même à lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendu d'ailleurs. De toute façon, depuis que Neville était parti, il avait l'impression de s'être transformé en larve. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins…

—James ? Insista son frère. Maman dit qu'il faut que tu viennes manger sinon elle viendra te chercher elle-même et elle t'emmènera voir Grand-Mère.

A contrecœur, James obtempéra en frissonnant. Tout sauf Molly Weasley. Sa Grand-Mère cuisinait vraiment très bien, ce n'était pas le problème, mais elle se faisait un devoir de nourrir tout le monde comme des oies. Et depuis quelques temps, James n'avait vraiment pas faim.

—Ça va, t'inquiète pas.

Il aurait voulu être rassurant, mais au vue de la grimace d'Albus, ce n'était pas gagné.

Celui-ci lui pressa le bras.

—Je suis sûr qu'il va bien.

—Si tu le dis… Marmonna-t-il, un peu amer.

Cela faisait deux semaines que les vacances d'été avaient commencé et depuis lors, James ne faisait plus rien. Il avait reçu ses résultats d'ASPICS – les meilleurs de son année – et s'était inscrit pour commencer un apprentissage en potion aux côtés d'un maître au mois d'août, mais il se sentait vide. Depuis que Neville était parti, quelques mois auparavant, James n'avait pas eu de nouvelles, et ça le pesait.

Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé de le contacter. Les deux premiers mois, il lui avait envoyé des dizaines de hiboux, mais ils étaient tous restés sans réponse. Il avait essayé de se renseigner auprès de ses parents, en revenant chez lui, mais ceux-ci aussi ne comprenaient pas et n'arrivaient pas à le joindre. C'était en voyant la peine de sa mère que James s'était senti vraiment mal pour la première fois. A cause de lui, elle avait perdu un de ses amis les plus proches…

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le salon, leurs parents et leur sœur étaient déjà assis à la table et les deux frères s'empressèrent de les rejoindre en voyant leur visage sérieux.

Puis James se rendit compte que la table n'était pas mise. Il vit son père prendre la main de sa mère avec tendresse comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis longtemps. Il les vit échanger un regard doux et inquiet, mais apaisé. Alors il sut. C'était pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se racla la gorge.

—Je… On… a quelque chose à vous dire…

—On va divorcer, le coupa Ginny alors qu'il se mettait à bégayer.

James n'était pas surpris. Pourtant, il se sentit étonnamment triste. Il pensait pourtant que c'était dans la continuité des choses, que c'était inévitable.

Il hocha la tête, sans rien dire, tout comme Albus, alors que Lily se mettait doucement à sangloter. Son père alla la serrer dans ses bras.

—Ce n'est rien ma puce, rien ne va changer.

 _C'est trop tard,_ pensa James. Tout avait déjà changé.

X

—Reprend-toi, James !

—Fais des efforts !

—Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais il va vraiment falloir que ça s'arrête !

—Tu reprends les cours demain, tu dois te reprendre ou tu cours à la catastrophe !

X

James en avait marre. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Il avait conscience de ne pas être très agréable, de ne pas faire d'effort et de se laisser aller, mais il ne supportait que tout le monde y aille de son petit commentaire. Que tout le monde se permette de le juger alors même que personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé.

La goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase était sans aucun doute le dernier commentaire de sa Grand-Mère Molly, sa nouvelle réplique favorite, selon laquelle ce n'était pas avec ce comportement qu'il allait réussir à trouver une charmante jeune fille avec qui construire sa vie.

Et ce fut lors de leur dernière réunion de famille que James explosa en lui criant dessus qu'elle n'avait qu'à se mêler de ses affaires.

Avec l'annonce de la séparation de ses parents, elle avait fondu en larmes et même les regards réprobateurs du reste de sa famille n'avaient pas réussi à lui faire regretter ses paroles.

Alors James s'était isolé et était allé se promener dans le champ qui entourait la maison.

Il aurait presque eut envie de sourire en sentant une présence dans son dos. Presque.

—Tu devrais retourner avec les autres.

Fleur se mit à sa hauteur et passa un bras dans son dos.

—Tu as plus besoin de ma présence qu'eux.

Il ricana.

—Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

—Ça ne le fera pas revenir, tu sais.

James haussa les épaules.

—J'en ai conscience mais… J'ai tellement mal…

Il essuya rageusement une larme qui lui avait traitreusement échappé.

—Il m'a abandonné, il m'ignore ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je m'inquiète surtout de ce qu'il devient !

James donna un coup de pied dans une botte d'herbe et jeta un regard implorant à sa tante.

—Comment est-ce que je suis censé réagir ? Dis-moi. Je suis censé continuer de vivre ma vie comme si de rien était?

Fleur le regarda un instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras dans une étreinte rassurante. Une étreinte maternelle.

—Tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle fit une pause.

—Mais tu ne peux pas non plus tout laisser tomber. Neville ne sait pas ce qu'il perd et il ne mérite pas que tu mettes ta vie en suspend pour lui.

Fleur lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

—Et puis imagine, quand tu le reverras – parce que tu le reverras un jour – il pourra voir quel homme formidable tu es devenu et peut-être… peut-être qu'il ne sera pas trop tard.

Elle sourit doucement en sentant les bras de James la serrer fort contre lui.

—Merci beaucoup.

Il sourit dans ses cheveux. Après tout, l'avenir lui ouvrait les bras.

 **Voilà pour ce dernier chapitre ! Ce n'est pas très gai, mais j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Et puis surtout, c'était la fin que je souhaitais. S'il y avait bien une chose que je souhaitais pour cette histoire, c'était bien ça. C'était le résultat auquel je voulais absolument arriver, même si j'ai conscience que je vais sans doute en décevoir certains.**

 **A la prochaine pour l'épilogue!**


	12. Epilogue

**Eliie** **Evans: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ton avis^^ Réponse sur le délateur tout de suite, toutefois, j'ai hésité à le nommer, parce que je voulais sous-entendre que ce pouvait être tout le monde, qu'ils avaient juste été imprudents.**

 **Bonne et heureuse année 2018 à tous!**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **CHAPITRE 12 :** **Epilogue**

James transplana sur la marche avant la porte d'entrée du Square Grimmaurd alors que le soleil se levait et rentra précipitamment à l'intérieur de celui-ci, sans se préoccuper de l'heure plus que matinale. La porte claqua contre le mur de l'entrée, puis en se refermant, le parquet grinça sinistrement dans sa précipitation et il bouscula sans aucun remord Kreattur qui passait par là. Il dévala les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine et ne prit pas le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de s'appuyer contre la table avec ses bras pour plonger son regard dans celui, épuisé, de son père.

—Vous avez des nouvelles d'Albus ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de répondre pour que James comprenne de lui-même. La petite lueur qui s'alluma dans ses yeux parlait pour lui.

—Malheureusement, pas grand-chose. Drago m'a dit qu'il était passé voir Scorpius. Apparemment, il a encore une fois essayé de le convaincre de l'aider et ils se sont disputés plutôt violemment.

En grognant, James se redressa et frappa la table de sa main.

—C'est pas vrai !

Harry se leva et fit le tour de la table, lui serrant l'épaule.

—Il finira bien par revenir à la raison.

James se retint de ricaner. Son père n'avait même pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

Il alla se préparer une tasse de café et en déposa une devant son père au passage.

—Tu ne crois pas qu'en deux ans il a eu tout le temps qu'il lui fallait ? Rétorqua-t-il finalement en s'asseyant.

C'était injuste, terriblement injuste, parce que si James souffrait de l'absence de son frère et qu'il s'en voulait, il savait que ce n'était rien comparer à ce que ses parents pouvaient ressentir.

Cela faisait deux maintenant qu'Albus avait définitivement coupé les ponts avec tout le monde. Et James ne savait pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Ce qu'il advenait de lui ou ce qu'il faisait. C'était un véritable cauchemar. Les seules nouvelles qu'ils obtenaient, c'était par Scorpius, son meilleur ami qui refusait toujours de le suivre, et par les journaux.

James n'arrivait pas à se souvenir du jour où les choses avaient vraiment commencé à dérailler. Quand, enfin, sa vie était rentrée dans l'ordre et qu'il avait enfin pu en profiter pleinement, les inquiétudes de ses parents au sujet de leur dernier fils s'étaient révélées légitimes. Et l'angoisse était revenue au galop à peine après l'avoir quitté. Parfois, James avait l'impression que la situation s'empirait de jour en jour.

Il soupira.

—Comment va Annabelle ? Demanda-t-il en tentant de réchauffer ses doigts gelés avec sa tasse.

Annabelle Greengrass, l'héritière directe de la famille Greengrass, une des plus grandes familles de Sang-Pur. Totalement accro au chocolat et aux elfes de maison et plus particulièrement Kreattur. Et accessoirement la fille de cinq ans de Daphné Greengrass et Harry Potter.

Son père eut un sourire, incroyablement tendre et la tension s'évacua de son visage instantanément, comme si l'espace d'un instant son fils n'avait pas complètement pété les plombs.

—Parfaitement bien ! Cette semaine, Kreattur a commencé à lui apprendre à lire et à lui donner des leçons d'étiquette. (Il leva les mains, comme pour se défendre.) Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais Daphné a insisté.

James ricana.

—Oh, au contraire ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je regrette de ne pas savoir me servir de dix couverts différents quand je déjeune avec Julius !

Le sourire de son père s'accentua, avant de devenir plus triste.

—Tu lui manques, tu sais. Ça fait un moment qu'elle ne t'a pas vu. Tu me manques aussi tu sais.

James soupira.

—Je suis désolé… J'ai eu beaucoup de travail dernièrement au laboratoire… Sainte-Mangouste réclame des remèdes pour… C'est compliqué.

Harry se pencha en avant et attrapa la main de son fils.

—Fait attention, James. Pense un peu à toi et ne reste pas enfermé avec ton travail. Tu n'as pas besoin de te tuer à la tâche, d'autres peuvent faire ce que tu ne feras pas.

James fit claquer sa langue contre son palet.

—Papa, tu ne comprends pas. J'aime ce que je fais, c'est ce que je veux faire, je ne souffre pas de mon travail.

—Je m'inquiète pour toi. Quand est-ce que tu es sorti avec quelqu'un pour la dernière fois ? C'était avec Adeline, n'est-ce pas ?

James grogna en rougissant légèrement. Adeline était la dernière fille qu'il avait présenté à ses parents, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Ils n'étaient pas restés ensembles très longtemps. En fait, James n'avait jamais réussi à se poser très longtemps avec qui que ce soit. Il était bien trop hanté pour ça.

—Ce n'est pas important…

—Tu as vingt-huit ans, James ! Il est normal que tu cherches de nouvelles relations, pas que tu te complaises dans le célibat !

James roula des yeux.

—On croirait entendre Grand-Mère ! Et puis de toute façon, tu es déjà grand-père, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'inquiétais pour l'avenir de ta descendance…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que sa petite Lily était déjà maman. James n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Le fait que ce soit Lily, ou le fait que cela lui fasse prendre un immense coup de vieux.

—J'ai vu Maman, le week-end dernier. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Elle a été promue sous directrice de la Gazette. Autant dire que c'est elle qui dirige.

Il était de notoriété publique que le propriétaire de la Gazette était plus qu'inutile.

Son père hocha la tête. Il était resté en très bon terme avec Ginny après leur divorce, mais ce qu'il se passait avec Albus avait eu pour conséquence de les éloigner avec le temps. Harry ne côtoyait que peu la famille Weasley car il y avait trop de non-dits entre eux. Le départ d'Albus avait brisé quelque chose entre eux.

—J'ai entendu dire aussi que Tante Fleur et Grand-Mère se sont violemment disputées depuis que Oncle Bill et elle ont décidé de s'installer en France et depuis elle refuse de retourner au Terrier.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry hocha la tête, bien que peu surpris.

A la minute où Fleur lui avait parlé de leur projet, James s'était rendu compte que ce que tout le monde redoutait depuis le début était sur le point d'arriver, que, finalement, les raisons qui avaient poussé sa famille à isoler la française étaient peut-être les conséquences de leur attitude. C'était tellement ironique…

—Victoire m'a dit que sa grand-mère était malade, indiqua Harry, qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps, il est normal que Fleur veuille s'en rapprocher. Pour le coup, je pense que Molly l'a bien cherché.

James haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas comment Victoire s'était retrouvée à travailler avec les Aurors alors qu'elle était une Langue-de-Plomb et son père refusait de lui en dire plus.

—D'ailleurs, continua le potionniste en redressant vivement la tête, il parait que Maman et Grand-Mère se sont disputées elles aussi. Grand-Mère lui a reproché de ne pas réussir à se caser, d'être trop frivole, qu'elle t'avait éloigné de la famille et qu'elle ferait bien de prendre exemple sur toi. Et tu connais Maman, elle ne supporte pas qu'on essaie de contrôler sa vie et elle a dit ne pas vouloir retourner au Terrier non plus tant que Grand-Mère ne se sera pas excusée et ne lui aura pas promis de la laisser tranquille.

Harry rit doucement. C'était quelque chose qui lui manquait un peu, toutes ces histoires qui tournaient dans la famille Weasley. James savait que Ron et Hermione ne lui en parlaient jamais, de peur de le blesser.

Finalement, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale – qui indiquait plus de neuf heures – James se leva et plaça sa tasse dans l'évier.

—Je vais y aller. Je dois terminer cette potion de Tue-Loup où alors Mr Malefoy va me tuer s'il ne peut pas renouveler le stock du dispensaire en temps et en heure.

Ça aussi, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à s'expliquer. Après avoir obtenu le titre de maître, James avait rejoint le laboratoire de Drago Malefoy, le plus prestigieux du marché, mais également le plus strict d'accès. Il se demandait toujours par quel miracle le blond l'avait choisi _lui_. Quoi qu'il en soit, en plus de ses recherches et des projets menés par le laboratoire, James était également chargé de gérer la production des potions destinées au dispensaire rattaché au laboratoire et, de temps à autre, s'occuper de celui-ci. James avait conscience que son patron profitait du fait qu'il aimait son travail et qu'il pouvait se noyer dedans sans aucun soucis mais, justement, le jeune homme aimait son travail et n'avait aucune raison de protester.

—Il faut que j'aille sur le Chemin de Traverse, continua-t-il, pour chercher du sisymbre. C'est terrible, cela fait une semaine que j'en cherche partout et l'apothicaire où nous approvisionnons habituellement a dit que les temps étaient trop dangereux pour qu'il aille en chercher et que c'était une plante de plus en plus rare. On m'a conseillé d'aller voir une boutique qui aurait bon nombre de plantes intéressantes. Autant dire que si j'en trouve là-bas, nous changeons définitivement de fournisseur.

Son père lui donna une brève accolade avant que James ne sorte et ne transplanne sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Immédiatement, il fut frappé par le nombre de sorciers qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait tellement l'habitude de rester chez lui ou au laboratoire qu'il lui semblait bizarre de côtoyer d'autres personnes. Il sortit de sa cape un petit morceau de parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné l'adresse de l'apothicaire. C'était dans une petite allée peu reconnue, à mi-chemin entre l'artère principale et l'Allée des Embrumes.

James rentra dans la petite boutique qui était très charmante en dépit de sa localisation et qui semblait être encore en pleine aménagement – il lui semblait qu'elle avait ouvert il y a quelques semaines seulement.

Il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté du comptoir, alors James se permit d'inspecter les différentes étagères. Il haussa les sourcils en avisant des plantes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler – et pourtant, il en voyait tous les jours, des plantes. Il ne se retourna pas immédiatement en entendant le propriétaire de la boutique arriver, trop occupé qu'il était à examinant une plante exotique particulièrement étrange.

—Excusez-moi, je cherche du sisymbre…

James entendit le vendeur repartir dans l'arrière-boutique et pria pour que celui-ci ait cet ingrédient en stock. Il se rendit donc au comptoir et jeta un coup d'œil à des bocaux multicolores qui se trouvaient sur celui-ci quand il sursauta violemment en entendant un bruit de verre brisé.

James releva la tête et hoqueta de surprise.

Il ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Et visiblement, l'apothicaire était dans le même état que lui.

Finalement, le potionniste secoua la tête et se reprit.

—Neville ?

Sa voix était blanche.

James se frotta les yeux un instant, comme s'il voulait se convaincre qu'il ne rêvait pas – ou qu'au contraire, il rêvait bien – mais quand il rouvrit les paupières, il avait bel et bien Neville devant lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était trop… énorme.

Ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder en chien de faïence, s'examinant l'un l'autre.

Neville n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait le même visage, le même maintien, bien qu'il semblait bien plus apaisé et détendu qu'avant. Bien plus épanoui. De nombreuses mèches blanches parcouraient ses cheveux et des petites rides étaient venues se loger au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres.

James le trouva tout aussi attirant que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et il s'en voulu pour ça, tout comme il lui en voulait à lui.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix était beaucoup plus froide maintenant qu'il s'était entièrement repris et qu'il arrivait à se rappeler de tous les éléments à prendre en compte.

Neville écarta les bras avec une nonchalance qui donna envie à James de lui jeter un sort.

—Comme tu le vois, je suis apothicaire.

James eut un bruit méprisant.

—Je vais reformuler : pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Il fit un nouveau bruit méprisant.

—Ou plutôt, pour les faire les choses dans l'ordre : pourquoi es-tu parti sans donner de nouvelles ?

—Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles vraiment une réponse à ces questions, James.

James plissa les yeux.

—Je pense être en mesure de savoir ce que je veux et ce que je ne veux pas. Et en l'occurrence, je veux une réponse.

Neville soupira et James vit sur son visage le poids des années.

—C'était il y a dix ans, James. Cela n'a plus d'importance.

James serra les poings et se força à garder son calme.

—Ça en a, pour moi, souffla-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait bien trop implorant à ses oreilles. Tu ne peux pas savoir le mal que j'ai eu à me remettre de ton départ et de l'absence de nouvelles de ta part. Tu ne peux pas savoir, parce que tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne peux pas savoir non plus que je suis incapable d'avoir une relation sérieuse parce qu'à chaque fois que je commence à m'attacher je pense à toi et au fait que tu es parti sans donner de nouvelles !

James ferma les yeux un instant pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

—Il n'y a pas que moi que tu as abandonné, Neville. Est-ce que tu sais même ce qui est arrivé à Albus ?

Le visage de Neville se troubla et James s'en voulut d'en tirer un certain plaisir.

—Est-ce… Est-ce qu'il a eu un accident ?

Le potionniste eut un ricanement bref, sec et bien plus amer que ce qui devrait être permis à son âge.

—Si seulement... Tout serait beaucoup plus simple.

James jeta un bref coup d'œil à la montre qu'il portait au poignet.

—Tu as cette sisymbre, oui ou non ? Je dois aller travailler.

Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Neville pour totalement assimiler ce qu'il avait dit, puis il se ressaisit brusquement et d'un mouvement de baguette, le bocal se reforma et se posa devant James.

Celui-ci laissa quelques galions sur le comptoir et se dirigea vers la sortie.

—Je reviendrais pour finir cette discussion. Ne t'avise pas de fuir encore une fois.

X

Ce jour-là, James finit sa potion de Tue-Loup et s'empressa de l'apporter au dispensaire – une aubaine pour de nombreux sorciers, notamment les loups garous – et amorça celle pour le mois suivant.

Il fut incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, au fil des années, il avait trouvé dans la confection de potions un exutoire parfait à tous ses problèmes. Cependant, ce jour-là, alors qu'il avait revu Neville pour la première fois depuis dix ans, James se trouvait dans l'incapacité de se concentrer.

Mr Malefoy, son patron, en avait eu tellement assez qu'une fois n'était pas coutume, il l'avait envoyé en congé pour la journée et pour toutes celles qui suivraient si nécessaire.

Ce jour-là, James n'était pas rentré dans son petit appartement qu'il louait, non loin de son lieu de travail. Il avait, au contraire, ressenti le besoin de retourner dans la maison familiale et, sous le regard étonné de son père, il avait passé sa journée à cajoler sa petite sœur.

Le soir même, il était resté dormir au Square Grimmaurd et il avait réfléchi toute la nuit, se sentant étrangement calme alors qu'une myriade de réflexions et de sentiments envahissaient enfin son esprit après l'avoir laissé tranquille toute la journée.

James saisissait avec une clarté effrayante ce qui le perturbait le plus alors que pourtant toute cette situation le perturbait énormément.

Il était effrayé de constater que même après tout ce temps, même après toute la souffrance qu'il avait enduré, il éprouvait toujours des sentiments pour Neville. Ceux-ci lui étaient revenus à la figure une fois qu'il avait réalisé qu'il avait vraiment revu son grand amour. Et ils lui avaient semblé infiniment plus forts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait revu.

Et ça l'énervait, parce que James voulait lui en vouloir et qu'il se savait incapable de le faire dans l'état actuel des choses, bien trop heureux de le revoir qu'il était.

Cela faisait dix années, dix longues années, qu'il n'avait plus revu Neville et ça le dépassait qu'il l'aime toujours autant, sinon plus et qu'il soit capable de faire table rase du passé, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Cela le sidérait car pour la première depuis dix ans, James avait enfin l'impression de respirer, vraiment, sans avoir besoin de constamment se poser des questions, de s'inquiéter. Il avait l'impression qu'un poids immense s'était retiré de ses épaules alors même qu'il l'avait simplement revu et qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Neville pouvait très bien se ficher de lui comme de sa première chaussette. Pourtant, au fond de lui, James avait le sentiment profond qu'à partir de ce jour-là, tout irait bien.

X

James prit son patron au pied de la lettre et s'accorda une semaine de vacances et le fait qu'il n'arriva pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait eu des vacances l'avait convaincu qu'il en avait vraiment besoin.

A la fin de la matinée, James se décida à aller rendre une petite visite à Neville, pour obtenir des réponses. Comme prévu, celui-ci se trouvait dans sa boutique, à mettre de l'ordre dans ses affaires, et il n'eut même pas l'air surpris de le trouver ici. Il n'eut pas l'air non plus contrarié ou content. Juste… étrangement apaisé après qu'il l'ait examiné brièvement.

—Si ça ne te dérange pas, je suis venu finir notre conversation d'hier… Ou d'il y a dix ans, au choix.

Neville haussa les épaules.

—Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que si tu veux savoir, c'est ton choix.

Il déposa ce qu'il avait dans les mains et s'adossa à une étagère, le fixant d'un air que James aurait presque pu qualifier de peiné.

—Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Enfin, pourquoi tu es parti ça je m'en doute. Tu t'es fait virer et tu as pensé qu'il était pour le mieux que tu t'en ailles. Non, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles. A personne. On était tous très inquiet. J'étais très inquiet et c'était encore pire quand je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'en voulais pas du tout.

Neville sourit tristement.

—Je suis parti parce que je me suis rendu compte que dans l'état actuel des choses, notre relation ne pouvait rien apporter de bon et parce que j'avais honte. On s'est fait prendre et… et ça aurait pu détruire toutes tes chances d'avoir un avenir… de devenir celui que tu es… Imagine si ce n'était pas la Directrice qui nous avait vus mais quelqu'un d'autre. Imagine si tout le monde l'avait su. Ç'aurait été une catastrophe.

Neville soupira.

—Et si je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles… C'est parce que je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de rester loin de toi… alors qu'il le fallait, pour ton propre bien…

James hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler l'information, tentant tant bien que mal de se convaincre que ce que Neville avait fait l'avait fait souffrir autant que lui avait souffert et que c'était la chose à faire.

—Je ne t'ai pas oublié, lâcha-t-il soudainement, sans même se rendre compte qu'il voulait dire quelque chose. Jamais.

Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu cet adolescent immature guidé par ses seules pulsions. Des pulsions d'homme.

Neville se redressa.

—Moi non plus, souffla-t-il si doucement que James eut l'impression qu'il avait rêvé.

Le potionniste prit une grande inspiration, peu certain de la marche à suivre. Est-ce que… ?

—Je ne t'oublierais jamais, poursuivit-il alors d'une voix qui lui parut un peu plus chevrotante qu'avant. C'est… C'était… trop fort.

Les mains tremblantes, James observa Neville se glisser jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la verrouiller, l'air tout aussi incertain que lui.

Le potionniste se rapprocha de lui, doucement.

—En fait, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il n'y aura jamais que toi.

Neville hocha gravement la tête et James déglutit difficilement. Ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était plus fort que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans une sorte de bulle, tout en étant pleinement conscient de ce qu'il faisait et ressentait, mais sans être totalement maître de lui-même.

C'était comme si une force extérieure, indescriptible, prenait soudainement le contrôle de son corps. Il se sentait comme attiré par le corps de Neville comme jamais auparavant.

Une partie de son esprit essaya de lui dire que c'était du désir, le désir à l'état brut d'un homme et non plus d'un adolescent, d'un homme assoiffé qui n'avait pu bu depuis dix longues années.

Et qui avait infiniment besoin de se rafraichir.

James fut incapable de dire lequel des deux avait bougé le premier, lequel des deux avait amorcé le mouvement. Toujours était-il qu'au bout d'un temps infiniment court et infiniment long à la fois, leurs lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre.

Si, au départ, ils restèrent immobiles, les deux hommes reconnurent vite la situation, la bouche de l'autre, le goût de la peau de l'autre. Et alors ce ne fut plus que brutalité.

Ce ne fut plus que deux hommes avides l'un de l'autre qui ne souhaitaient qu'assouvir leur désir, leur _besoin_.

Et alors que James sentait sa peau littéralement s'enflammer là où Neville le caressait et l'embrassait – le mordait – il comprit que c'était ça qui lui avait manqué tout ce temps. Il aurait pu essayer autant qu'il le voulait, c'était Neville qui lui manquait et jamais il n'aurait pu retomber amoureux de qui que ce soit d'autre.

X

Quand, enfin, James retrouva totalement ses esprits, il était par terre, dans la boutique d'apothicaire de Neville, tout courbaturé, recouvert de sueur et le souffle un peu court. Et plus important encore, il était dans ses bras.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James eut l'impression d'être à sa place, enfin.

Quand son souffle retrouva un rythme normal, James pivota légèrement sur lui-même et embrassa rapidement la joue de Neville avant de le dévisager.

—Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Sa voix était encore rauque de désir.

—Comment pourrais-je ?

James se mordit la lèvre et, sous le regard bienveillant de Neville, eut encore une fois l'impression d'être un enfant.

—Du coup… est-ce qu'on peut essayer de retenter le coup ?

Neville hocha la tête en souriant, puis déposa un tendre baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

—Je pense qu'on peut essayer, voir si, en dehors de l'interdit, nous arrivons à quelque chose.

Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

—Cependant, avec le temps qui a passé et je sais que c'est étrange à dire après ce qu'on vient de faire, je voudrais que nous reprenions du début, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

James eut un sourire et s'écarta en reprenant une mine sérieuse alors que celle de Neville se faisait plus soucieuse.

—Enchanté, je m'appelle James Sirius Potter, fit le plus jeune en tendant sa main devant lui.

Immédiatement, le visage de l'aîné se détendit.

—Neville Londubat, répondit-il en lui serrant la main avec force.

X

Par la suite, pendant les mois qui suivirent, James ressentit un apaisement comme il n'en avait plus senti depuis longtemps. Lui et Neville commencèrent à se fréquenter petit à petit, comme tout aurait dû commencer dès le début.

Ils multiplièrent les gestes tendres l'un envers l'autre, allèrent manger au restaurant, passèrent des soirées seuls tous les deux, se promenèrent, comme tout couple normal.

Bien sûr, tout n'était pas toujours facile. Par moment, trop souvent même, leurs débuts et leur séparation revenaient les hanter et se glissaient entre eux, les empêchant de vraiment considérer que tout allait bien. Mais, comme toutes mauvaises passes, ce n'était que l'histoire de quelques instants, minutes, heures ou journées.

Ils essayèrent de rester discrets parce que Neville ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt à revenir définitivement à sa vie d'avant, parce qu'il avait peur de la réaction de ses amis et de leur jugement, parce qu'il les avait abandonné, parce qu'il aimait un autre homme, infiniment plus jeune que lui qui était le fils de l'un d'eux.

Pourtant, après presque neuf mois à vivre une histoire merveilleuse, les choses ne pouvaient plus rester ainsi plus longtemps. Ils ne pouvaient plus rester cacher. Cela n'avait plus de sens.

Alors ils décidèrent de revenir à la réalité et d'officialiser leur couple.

Quand Neville et James franchirent le seuil du Terrier, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, avec surprise.

Puis Ginny se leva soudainement et vint enlacer Neville, son ami de toujours disparu depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

—Oh, Neville !

Puis, après s'être écartée, sans crier gare, elle lui asséna la gifle du siècle.

—Mais où étais-tu passé ? Gronda-t-elle. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'as plus donné signe de vie ? Et comment tu peux oser te montrer ici, comme ça, comme si tu n'étais jamais parti ?

Il y eut divers acquiescements, divers effusions et reproches où Neville fut le cœur de l'attention, racontant ce qu'il faisait et ce qu'il avait fait pendant dix ans.

—Mais… Se rappela soudainement Molly Weasley qui, décidemment, ne perdait pas le nord. James, tu ne devais pas nous ramener « l'élu de ton cœur » ?

Il était difficile de dire lequel des deux était le plus rouge.

James commença même à bafouiller comme un adolescent qu'il n'était plus depuis bien longtemps.

—C'est que…

—Je crois que c'est le cas, coupa Fleur, sa sauveuse, en souriant doucement.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis chacun y alla de son petit commentaire dans un brouhaha impressionnant.

La cacophonie habituelle de la famille Weasley. James sourit, apaisé. Tout allait bien.

 **Alors voilà, c'est fini, sur une touche un peu plus positive que ce que laissait présager le dernier chapitre. Et oui, je sais, c'est un épilogue un peu particulier mais… j'avais envie d'introduire des éléments pour ce que je vais écrire sur Albus et je pense que ça permettait tout de même de bien cerner ce que chacun est devenu et l'état d'esprit dans lequel James se trouve.**

 **Je pense pouvoir dire que cette fin plutôt positive est entièrement grâce à Wind-Of-The-Soul qui savait comment cette histoire devait se terminer (mal, c'est-à-dire le dernier chapitre) et qui m'a convaincu d'écrire quelque chose qui finissait bien parce que j'écris toujours des histoires tristes qui finissent mal…**

 **Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir été au bout de cette histoire qui finalement m'a donné beaucoup d'idées pour d'autres histoires (je me rappelle des moments où j'écrivais des extraits de scènes pour d'autres histoires alors que je n'étais pas spécialement en avance pour l'écriture de celle-ci^^' ) Je suis surtout fière de moi pour ne pas vous avoir fait attendre et avoir réussi à publier de manière régulière (j'avais bien quelques chapitres d'avance au début, mais sur la fin, j'ai eu de gros doutes quand même, j'ai écrit les deux derniers chapitres et l'épilogue en l'espace de quelques jours, mais sinon, c'était vraiment tendu ! )**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de lire jusque-là et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps en plus de ça de me laisser un avis parce que mine de rien, ça motive pas mal^^**

 **J'essayerais de ne pas poster mon histoire sur Albus dans trop longtemps mais avec les cours, je ne promets rien (pour les personnes que ça intéresse, je vous invite à me suivre pour être tenu au courant de sa sortie)**

 **Je vous dis donc au revoir ou à bientôt !**


End file.
